Vendetta
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: coauthored by willabeth0906 Will wanted to somehow surprise Elizabeth with a gift on Valentine's Day. Now that he's safe for a time, the peril shifts as Elizabeth finds herself in a very bad situation. Can they make it to the Fountain of Youth in time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own anything at all.

Well, here we go again. We decided after finishing our Christmas story that we would try and do a Valentine's Day one next. However as you can tell from the summary its not going to be easy getting there. Enjoy our newest endeavor. This chapter was written by willabeth0906.

* * *

It had only been three years since his death but it already seemed an eternity and he had an eternity to go. There was no rest, no peace. They never let him be – they were forever tormenting him. He knew he deserved it but he would never accept his fate. The only thing that kept him going was vengeance. He would have revenge – he had all of eternity to get it now all he needed to get out of here. Out of this infernal hell in which he was cursed. The only things here were the cries of those he had failed. But if he could escape, 

"No," he thought, "When I escape. I'll have my revenge on Will Turner."

Davy Jones remembered the face of his killer- it was Sparrow that helped him, he saved Turner from death but Will Turner had been the one. He had stolen the key to the Dead Man's Chest. He escaped and vowed to save his father. He had been in love and now the small comfort that Davy Jones could find in the situation was that he knew Turner was now separated from his love just as he had been all those years before. Will Turner had placed him in this Locker only to be tormented by the souls that he, Davy Jones, had not ferried.

However, if she was still alive...

She'd know what had happened; she would know how to help him escape. She would help him in his vengeance. She was still alive, she had to be.

**

* * *

**Lord Henry Beckett; he needed to know. He had to find out everything for himself. He couldn't let some servant find this for him because it was just too important. He had traveled to Caribbean and vowed to get his revenge. He was getting old but since he had regained his strength, he had a new outlook on life – vengeance against those who killed his son, his only son. 

He remembered being so proud of Cutler when he made his way up the East India Trading Company's ladder. Men feared him and those who didn't respected him. Cutler had left while Henry had faced his illness. Henry hadn't wanted his son to just sit around and watch him die. So he had told Cutler to make the best of it and enjoy his position with E.I.T.C. Cutler had been a little hesitant about leaving his father but Henry had insisted. Henry shook his head at the memories – he was supposed to die not be suddenly cured. And instead his son was killed by pirates; blood thirsty, cheating pirates.

A father shouldn't out live his son. No, he would get back at these pirates, whoever they were.**

* * *

**He had gotten information in Port Royal that Tortuga would be the place to get the information he desired. He arrived in Tortuga only to discover how much he loathed this so called "town". Loose women and drunken pirates, that's all it seemed to offer but being here was a necessary evil. This town contained the information he needed to help him plan his revenge. Henry changed into clothes hardly matching his station in life. He then went into the taverns hoping to somewhat fit in. He would then look for drunken pirates and offer to buy them a drink – hardly a single one refused. He would bite his tongue as he inquired about the heroes of the battle between the pirates and the E.I.T.C. All those that he spoke to knew of the battle and were more than happy to give their version of the story. While the stories varied, the main characters stayed the same – Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman and Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. All stated that if it had not been for Turner, Beckett would have destroyed the Pearl and the rest of the Armada would have destroyed the rest of the pirates. Once the last drunk had left, Henry frowned. A decision was made - he would destroy Will Turner at all cost and then move on to one Captain Jack Sparrow.

Henry Beckett's inquiries did not go unnoticed. A quiet man who sat near Beckett just waited his opportunity. Once Beckett was alone, he made his way over to the table. "Buy you a drink stranger?"

"What," Henry asked caught off guard because he was deep in thought.

"Buy you a drink?"

"No. Thank you anyway."

"I would think you'd be wanting one from me – I'm going to help you get what you want."

"Excuse me? How would you know what I want?"

The stranger talked in a very hushed tone, "Because we want the same thing."

Henry looked at him confused, "How is that possible?"

"You see I know who you really are. I have seen some of your features in your late son."

Henry's eyes grew wide, "my son? You knew my son?"

The man shook his head, "I was under his command."

"Then I believe I owe you a drink stranger. What is your name?"

"Thomas Waite. I was one of the last to be rescued from the sea. I was probably one of the last to see your son alive."

"Then it is true what I have found out? This Turner was his final undoing?"

"Yes. While both the Pearl and the Dutchman both attacked, it was the shock of seeing Will Turner at the helm of the Dutchman that was too much to take. The ship was to be our ally instead it became our death."

Henry lowered his head in disgust. Thomas looked over at him, "let us leave this so called establishment. There is something I'd like to discuss with you in private."

Henry invited the man to his cabin on the ship that he had purchased for his travels. When inside the two men began to talk more freely, "I take it you want more than just information about your son."

"What of it?"

"I came here to see if there were any cut-throat men who would be willing to help me but unfortunately as you have well found out Turner and Sparrow are heroes here among these so called men. But I have managed to find another way."

"Another way for what? You speak in riddles."

"Then I'll be more direct Mr. Beckett, I too want revenge. I lost everything when your son was killed. He was going to promote me and give me my own command but after such a loss, the leaders in the E.I.T.C. looked at all of those in charge, including me, as incompetent. I lost my job and my future life and those who caused it will pay. Do you want to help or just accept your son's death as something that he deserved?"

"I'm in. They should pay. All of them should pay. Cutler was a sweet boy who grew up to be a powerful but compassionate man. He didn't deserve to die at the hands of filthy pirates."

"Very well. We need to sail to Haiti. I've been told that there is an old woman there that can help us. Actually she'll be more than willing to help us. She'd like nothing better than to see both Turner and Sparrow rot in hell."

* * *

We hope you enjoyed the beginning. Thank you for reading. Chapter 2 will be up later in the week. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Thanks guys for the reviews. We're glad we surprised you with the first chapter. Willabeth0906 told you it would be angsty. Enjoy the next chapter too. It was written by me. Let's see how Elizabeth and her son are doing.

* * *

Having just come off of his ship and feeling a tiny bit hungry, Captain Jack Sparrow went to the only place in town where he knew that someone cared enough to give him a good meal. He stood before the modest home and raised his fist to knock. However, a loud crash from inside caused him to stop for a moment and listen.

"William, put that down!"

"No!"

"William, I said put down that pot right now so I can make us supper."

"No!"

That was then followed by the sound of someone hitting said pot on the floor repeatedly and screaming himself hoarse. Jack was almost frightened now to even step foot inside. Going against his usual better judgment, he knocked three times and waited. He heard the woman sigh from inside as the door was tentatively opened and Elizabeth Turner peeked out from it.

"'Ello love."

"Jack!" she said happily.

She fully opened the door for him and allowed the man to come inside to see the small boy still sitting on the ground crying and a pot sitting by his side. Elizabeth went over and picked the child up and tried to tell him to calm down. The boy's face was all red now and covered in tears that she tried her hardest to wipe away from him.

"There, there now. No more tears. We've got a visitor; someone who hasn't seen you in a very long time. Would you like to meet him?" Elizabeth asked in her most gentle voice possible.

The little figure in her arms didn't answer but nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck causing Elizabeth to tenderly rub his back. She looked to Jack who seemed to be looking at the door contemplating an escape route.

"Sorry," she said to him, "but he didn't have his nap this afternoon." She then whispered into her son's ear, "William, this is Captain Jack Sparrow; he's an old friend of your Father and I."

When Jack refused to move, Elizabeth gave him a look and he came forward.

"It's nice to see you again Lad. My you've gotten so big since I last saw you."

When no response was forthcoming, both of the adults sighed as Elizabeth went and sat her son on the couch; immediately he laid down and she put a blanket on his small body.

"Sorry about that Jack," Elizabeth whispered. She gave the boy a kiss and motioned for Jack to follow her to the kitchen area. Jack looked around the house. It was very humble, only three rooms big from what he could tell; two bedrooms and the kitchen/sitting room. Jack took a seat at the table as Elizabeth picked up the pot and began to wash it.

"So, how's the ship Jack?"

"What?" Jack asked as he was distracted by his fingernails.

"The ship Jack; the Black Pearl."

"Oh, lovely as always darling. Perhaps you might like to come aboard someday soon. The crew's been aching to see you again. We haven't seen you in naught but two years now. Since…"

Jack trailed off sadly as Elizabeth placed the pot to dry.

"You can say it Jack; since the Christmas when we last saw Will."

Though she tried her hardest to hide her tears, Jack knew they would come. He stood up and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. It wasn't as though it were a hug between two lovers, just a hug between two people who had been through so much.

"I see so much of him in our son. Especially the eyes. Sometimes it's almost too much to bear. I miss him so much."

"Shh, shh love. Now, now; have a good cry on Jack's shoulder then."

A few minutes later, she pulled away and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "It's alright Jack, I'm fine. I'll start on dinner then."

And with that, she left his side (still sniffling) and began to chop a few vegetables for a light stew. On the couch, little Will III turned over fast asleep.

"So, what've you been up to these past few years Mrs. Pirate King Turner?" Jack asked taking his seat once again and leaning back onto the back legs of the chair.

"I'm providing for my son of course. Without,-without Will here I'm- I have to make sure things are fine by him. "

"So I take it that the mighty King hasn't been at sea lately then?"

"Do you have any news?" she asked placing the pot over the fire in the fireplace.

"Nothing too exciting I'm afraid. I heard telling of an odd ship appearing in Tortuga just a few weeks ago but nothing since then. Let's face it; things aren't as stimulating without sea creatures after us or curses needing to be broken."

"And that's just the way I like it, thank you very much. Are you staying for dinner then because we've got awhile?"

"Well I was sort of…"

"You can say yes Jack; I won't kill you if you do."

Jack opened his mouth to retort but closed it. That joke had gone on long enough. Instead he smiled and Elizabeth smiled back. The sound of a tiny yawn interrupted them and the boy was waking up.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said. She went to her son's side and Jack watched as she whispered to him. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck. Elizabeth hugged him back, picked him up and brought him to the table. "Say hello to the youngest Turner; properly."

"Good day young man," Jack said extending his hand. Again the boy pulled himself to her neck and refused to let go.

"He's not usually like this," Elizabeth said sadly.

Jack thought about it for a moment before reaching into his pocket and removing a small, blue bead. "William," he said to the boy, "I've got a little something for you from my travels."

The boy raised his head and Jack held the bead in the palm of his hand.

"I'll give this to your mother for now since you're still so young but when you're old enough then she can give it to you. Is that alright?" he asked more to Elizabeth than to the boy himself.

"It's just fine Jack. Perfectly fine. So, dinner?"

"Aye, I could do with some rum as well," Jack said with a big grin.

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes before retrieving a bottle and handing it to him.

"Have I ever told you how you are my absolute favorite woman on the planet?"

"I'll remember that the next time I'm killing you," Elizabeth said with a wink.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

And now here's chapter three. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. We are pleased with what we are hearing and hope you'll stick it out with us till the very end. This was written by willabeth0906 and here's Will.

* * *

"Will," he paused waiting for his response.

"Will?"

"Will!"

"Hmm? Yes, father what's a matter?"

"Where were you just then son?"

"Reminiscing. Just over two years now. I was remembering the last time I saw her. It seems funny though – I can remember her face every detail of her but yet it seems like forever ago."

Bootstrap hung his head, "I wish it were different son."

"Me too," he said with sorrow in his voice, "me too."

"So what brings all these memories back to you?"

"This," Will said holding up a beautiful red ruby heart shaped ring."

"Another gift?"

Will nodded, "where they are going they need no jewelry. I was just thinking of how beautiful this would look on Elizabeth and how soon it would be Valentine's Day. I would love to give it to her."

"But son – you were fortunate to have even one Christmas with her and your son. I don't believe Calypso would let you be together again."

"I know father – actually I thought I'd just ask Calypso for a small favor."

"You do live dangerously."

Will laughed, "Sometimes I'd agree with you but I don't think I'll be in too much danger." Will patted his father on the back, "Better tell the men that we'll have an important guest soon. Won't want them all scared and upset at a surprise visit from Calypso."

"Aye, I'll tell them Captain."

Will smiled in return. He always smiled every time his father called him Captain. Will walked down to his cabin to try and raise Calypso.

Calypso hadn't appeared when Will called to her but he hadn't given up either. He decided to try and get some rest and try again in the morning. Sleep didn't come easily to him all her could think about was his beloved wife. He wondered how she was coping raising their son all alone. He wondered if she resented him now. Would his son accept him as his father after such a long absence? He finally drifted off and found himself having pleasant dreams. He dreamed of Elizabeth and their honeymoon and then their Christmas together as man and wife. He relived their Christmas wedding.

"Jer smiling in jer sleep Will Turner. Must be some dream."

"Calypso."

"Jes – ye called me I believe."

"Yes. I need your help."

"Why is somethin' wrong wit da Dutchman?"

"No. It's more like a favor I need to ask of you."

Calypso looked at him and squinted her eyes, "Favor?"

"I want you to deliver this ring and letter to Elizabeth for me. It's for Valentine's Day."

"Je want me ta deliver some thin' for ye? Ye called me for dis?"

"Calypso. I know how kind you were to me and Elizabeth on Christmas. It meant everything to us and I saw my son for the first time. I thank you again for that but can't you grant me this small favor? I'm not asking to actually go myself."

"I 'ave better things ta do besides delivering things."

"I know how busy you are Calypso but I also know how compassionate you can be." Will could see her hard exterior slightly melting away. "I've served you well these three years, haven't I?"

"Jes."

"I haven't tried to see Elizabeth. I've always put my mission first."

"Jes Will but ye ask too much."

"Not to much for the all powerful Calypso."

Calypso stopped arguing for a moment and Will could see that she was thinking about it seriously. "Think how happy it would make her Calypso. Think of it if you were in her shoes."

"Very well. Dis time don't make it a habit."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Thank you Calypso," Will walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Wait I want to make sure that my note is just right." Will opened the note on the stationary that Elizabeth had given him for Christmas and smiled. He read it over hoping that his words would convey what his heart and soul were trying to say.

_My Dearest Wife,_

_How I miss you and I long to hold you in my arms once again. I miss your passionate kisses and dream of the day our lips meet once again._

_I hope that you are faring well without me – I'm sure William is keeping you busy. I hope that he is not too much like me as a child. Father has relayed to me stories that my mother had told him when he returned from sea. If he is like me – well I'm certain that you have no time to spare._

_I haven't seen Jack – I do hope he checks up on you from time to time – just not __too__ often. _

_Things on the Dutchman are the same – father keeps me occupied with his stories when we are not ferrying souls. He's got quite a few about Captain Sparrow – if you see Jack ask him about the first time Giselle and Scarlett discovered that they both had a date with Jack – scheduled for the same time!_

_I hope that you are smiling at this letter and remembering our times together – especially at Christmas._

_Oh Elizabeth, I love you so much and we still have seven years before I hold you in my arms again. I count the days. A night doesn't go by that when I am in my bed, I look beside me and feel the loneliness of the place where you should be._

_I know I'm rambling on now – just know that I love you and our son with all my heart and soul._

_Oh – silly of me but I almost forgot – here is a Valentine's Day gift for you. I can picture you wearing it although it can not match your beauty. Enjoy it my love – it seems you have my heart in every way imaginable._

_Love always, _

_Will_

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up around the end of the week. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

We just want to thank all of you again for reading the story and liking the idea we had so far. Both of us did bits and pieces of this chapter. Enjoy it because now the real fun starts.

* * *

Agatha realized that she was his only hope. She was alone and had been for years now – her mother had given up on her long ago but her father – oh how she missed him. It would have been time for his normal visit soon. Now that was not going to happen and she knew the reason why – Will Turner, the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman. The mere thought of anyone replacing her father was repulsive. He had only become what he was because of her mother. Her mother was cruel to humans and she was half human. But Agatha was happy that she had gotten what she wanted from her mother, for she was close to immortal and she possessed most of her mother's knowledge. That knowledge was going to save her father; she just needed some help from some men, who she could trust. Little did she know those men were looking for her.

Beckett and Wait inquired at the village about the old woman. Most people warned them to stay away that she was evil and would cast a spell on them. "Nonsense," Beckett would say. Finally after spending half a day trying to get the information, an old gentleman told them but because he was so old and people said he wasn't in his right mind, they were unsure of the information. Since they had nothing to lose, they followed his directions and found themselves in a very isolated and desolate area. "I don't like this," Beckett said walking up to a decrypted shack.

"You'll like it fine if she helps get your vendetta against Turner," Waite said rudely.

"She just better be able to help-" Beckett was interrupted as the door swung open as he lifted his hand to knock.

"Help who? You? You don't look like you need help – yet," she said with an evil smile. "I'll need help dragging your bodies off."

"Wait. Listen to what we have to say. I've been told that you can help do things, well things that aren't exactly popular with most people." Waite could see that he had her attention.

"What exactly do you what," she murmured.

"Revenge, plain and simple on one Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"I see," she said pointing for them to sit, "I can help you then."

Both Beckett and Waite were uncomfortable unsure if they could in fact trust this old woman but it seemed they had no choice. She fixed them some drink that appeared to be tea and handed it to each of them. They both hesitated in drinking it; she took some of the drink herself and poured it into her cup then proceeded to drink it. Henry and Thomas looked at each other and smiled then tried it. "This is very good," Henry said to Agatha.

"Yes, very good," Thomas agreed.

Agatha laughed, "If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't have to poison you. Now back to business. Will Turner must pay for what he has done," both men nodded in agreement, "and once we are done with him then it will be Captain Jack Sparrow's turn."

Henry couldn't help but grin, "I know my reason for my revenge but what is yours dear woman."

"Mine does not concern you. What does concern you is that you must do exactly as I say to get what we both want. Agreed?"

"Agreed," both men replied trying not to push their luck with this old woman.

"Very well. I will need something that has been in Will Turner's possession - something that he has had since becoming Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"Well that's impossible," Henry exclaimed standing up.

"Actually no," Thomas answered him, "if I were to guess – I'd bet his wife would have something."

"Wife? That dead man has a wife," Henry asked.

"Yes and I've heard rumors that Calypso allowed them to see each other a few years ago. I even heard they had another marriage ceremony – at least that is what some of the Black Pearl's crew was saying in Tortuga."

"Good. We find her – see what we can take then we'll be able to release Davy Jones. I have seen her in my visions. I know what she looked like and actually I will find out where she is," Agatha told them.

"What? Release Jones," Thomas cried.

"Well maybe not all the way but enough to allow him to get his revenge on Turner and Sparrow. We must rest now," Agatha told them, "tomorrow we need to go to the slave markets."

"Slave markets," Thomas asked.

"Yes, I know what we need. I have a plan and finding the perfect one at the slave markets is crucial," Agatha said. "Meet me at the markets in the village at daybreak."

She escorted them to the door and the men started to make their way back to the ship.

**

* * *

**Jack opened his eye the tiniest bit and came face to face with a young child with bright eyes. 

Having become slightly more inebriated than he should have, Elizabeth allowed him to spend the night on the couch. Little Will was looking at the man as though he'd never seen another person in his life before. Jack then looked over to the side and saw that Elizabeth was preparing a light meal for breakfast: eggs and some jam on bread.

"Elizabeth…?"

"Mrs. Turn-ah?"

Everyone's head turned to see Calypso standing in front of the fireplace with her arms crossed.

"Calypso, what brings you here today?" Elizabeth asked with a slight curtsey. Her son on the other hand went over and stood before the goddess as though internally contemplating whether she was a good person or not. The goddess smiled down at the boy with her black teeth which caused Will III to run and hide behind his mother.

"Lovely seeing you again your godessness," Jack said rising from his makeshift bed.

Calypso inclined her head to him before handing Elizabeth an envelope which was in her hand.

"I don't know when I became de post giver but your husband wished for dis to reach you," she said.

Elizabeth took it with relish; this was the first time she'd had any word from Will in almost two years. "My goodness, thank you," she said with a grin that brightened her face considerably.

"You are mos welcome," Calypso said before vanishing but not before giving Will III a wink first.

Elizabeth quickly opened the envelope and a ring fell from it. It was quickly snatched from her hand as Jack examined the object himself.

"Ruby, I'd say," he said a moment later.

Elizabeth snatched it back and began to read the letter. By the end she had tears in her eyes and after a few minutes of composing herself she read the letter aloud mostly to her son but as Jack was there as well he was forced to listen.

"Well, I'm checking on you now anyway. I don't know what he expects; that I come every time I need to make port I think 'I should stop by Lizzie's place for a bit of a-"

"Jack," Elizabeth said looking down at the small boy who was holding the ring before putting it in his mouth. "No, no son. Here, it goes on like this." And she put it around her neck attached to a chain before running over to a mirror and seeing it.

"You look rather like the Gov's daughter again with that love," Jack said coming up behind her.

Elizabeth sighed but smiled a little as well. "Thank you Jack."

"Well love, I think its about time this old dog went on his merry way then."

"Are you going to be nearby?"

"Well, I gave the crew shore leave for a month so more than likely. Take care now." He put on his jacket and placed his hat on his head for a moment before tipping it in her direction. "Your highness and the little prince."

He went outside and Elizabeth looked once more into the mirror before continuing with breakfast.

**

* * *

**Morning came too soon for both men but they met Agatha at the slave market but as she had told them. 

"What are we here for," Henry asked, "do we need a servant?"

"No – just be patient. And when I say bid – you pay the price no matter what – understand?"

Henry looked at Thomas, who shrugged his shoulders. Agatha proceeded to watch as they parading slave after slave. She showed no interest in any of them. Finally they brought up the women. There were several women brought up before them. Agatha shook her head at them one by one. "Too short. Hair's too dark," Agatha would comment as they were paraded by the crowd.

"We're looking for a woman," Thomas asked.

"Ah," Agatha finally said, "her she's perfect." Henry and Thomas looked at the woman. She was beautiful – rather tall for their likes but she had beautiful long golden hair with some waves and slight curls in it. She was slender with a nice figure. "Buy her."

Henry started to question her motives but decided against it. He started bidding and after several rounds found himself the owner of the woman.

"Now what?" Henry asked giving the woman he'd just purchased a look over.

"Now," Agatha said placing her hands on her hips and staring all of them right in the eye, "I am going to be needing an object which was most recently in the possession of both Turner and his wife. If you can bring that to me then we can start working on the next part of the plan."

"And where might we be finding Mrs. Turner?" Thomas asked.

"A little island to the west of here. Now be quick, we must begin before sundown a week from today else things shall not go according to plan," the woman said.

Thomas and Henry both nodded to her while Agatha brought the slave girl back to her shack.

* * *

Uh oh, something's going down. Stay tuned to find out what happens next. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own a thing

Thanks for the reviews. I wrote this chapter so enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth carried the young boy into their shared bedroom and placed him on her bed. As Will III was still a bit too young for his own room, Elizabeth and he shared hers for the night. She put the covers up to his midsection and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Good night my little prince," she said with a smile.

"Night, night Mommy," the boy whispered back. He snuggled his head on the pillow and Elizabeth placed her hand against his soft cheek. After a few more minutes of making sure he was out, she left in order to have a little time to herself.

She sat down at the kitchen table and took Will's letter out one more time to read it again for what might have been the 100th time this week. His words were so heartfelt and pure that she could almost hear him reciting it in her head. Elizabeth traced her finger on his delicately depicted words feeling much closer to him than ever before. The letter even had his scent as she took a whiff. The sea and a slight touch of metal. Sighing one last time, she looked to the wall clock and noticed that it read a quarter to ten.

"I hope you are well, Will. I miss you so much and I know that our son does as well. When he's old enough to understand, I'll tell him a bit more about you but until then I'll make sure he knows what a good man you are. Only eight or so more years to go, eh. Shouldn't be too long."

Elizabeth went into the bedroom but not before taking one last look at the ring which Will had sent to her. She picked it up and examined it one last time before placing it in her secret hiding space in a drawer that needed a special key to open it. The key she placed in a nearby potted plant. She walked into her bedroom and went under the covers and placed a protective arm around her son as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**What Elizabeth did not know however was that someone was watching her that night. The man snuck up to her front door and quickly picked the lock so as to enter quietly. Now, all Thomas had to do was grab something and get the heck out of there as fast as he could. But how was he going to find something and fast? 

He went over to a stack of papers, most of which were letters but could not find any. It was then that he noticed the drawer. It was one of those secret drawers that needed a key to open it. Thomas tried to open it at first but of course it wouldn't budge.

"If I was a key, where would I hide myself?" Thomas whispered to himself.

His eyes scanned the room quickly. There; that plant. Thomas reached a hand and felt something small, smooth and metallic. He removed the key from its hiding spot and quickly ran over to place it in the hole. It fit. Pulling the drawer open, he noticed a ring with a letter lying underneath it. He read through it and by the end he was smirking.

"She's good," Thomas said almost laughing. How in the world Agatha knew he'd find something, Thomas would never know. He didn't want to know. Now he needed to get out of the house and fast before someone heard him. As quick as lightning, he shut the drawer and ran outside. Unfortunately, he left behind a little memento in the process. However, he was one step closer to getting his life back.

**

* * *

**They met Agatha back at her home and the woman opened the door upon their arrival. 

"Do you have it then?" she asked. Her voice gave away the fact that she was so excited, she was even out of breath. When Thomas took out the ring she carefully took it into her hands and allowed them to enter the shack. The slave girl was sitting in the corner. She was wearing a much nicer dress than the one they found her in and Agatha seemed to see fit that the girl was cleaned up as well. If she wasn't going to be used in this plot, then Thomas might've considered courting her himself.

Agatha meanwhile lit a few candles and some incense as well before placing the ring in the center. "Come, sit around me," she said to Thomas and Henry.

The two men looked at each other as they each sat. Agatha said a few words in a strange language and suddenly a fierce wind blew outside the window. Every time she took a pause, she took a deep shuddering breath. She opened her eyes wide and they seemed to glow a strange red color just a second before the ring glowed the same exact color.

"It is done," she said. Agatha motioned for the slave girl's hand and she placed it on her finger. "In the eyes of one William Turner and his undead crew, she will be an exact replica of his wife."

"And what's next?" Henry asked.

Agatha's face was set in an evil smirk as she whispered the next part to them.

**

* * *

**The next morning, Elizabeth awoke with a start because she felt something wet on her sheets. She looked to her son and saw that he'd drooled quite a bit over night. He was still fast asleep so Elizabeth decided to try and exit the room as quietly as possible. She went over to the kitchen and threw the windows open. The sun was brightly shining and there wasn't a cloud to be found in the sky. Even though Elizabeth was the Pirate King, she was also the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea after Sao Feng. Therefore her home was situated near to that. Tai Huang was teaching her some Chinese and as soon as her son was old enough then they could sail the seas looking for adventure. 

She was just placing the tea kettle into the fire to boil some water when her son's whispers alerted her that he was awake. Elizabeth was just walking over to her bedroom door when something caught her eye. Lying on the ground, there was a strange white handkerchief. It was right underneath the drawer where she was keeping the ring Will sent her. Embroidered on in were a fancy T and W. She didn't know anyone with the name TW. Elizabeth tried the drawer and found it to be unlocked. She moved around everything that was in there and the ring was not to be found.

"No," she whispered. Her son began to cry as Elizabeth fell to her knees. She had to go find Jack. Something told her that this wasn't good.

**

* * *

**They set sail with another ship, which had been loaded with rum. Their plan had been put into action. Agatha had insisted that there be a few sailors put on board with the woman after she had properly been prepared as Agatha put it. The sailors were expendable. The expendable sailors were then shot from behind without warning and thrown overboard. So when they were out to sea near where Agatha had instructed them to stay, Thomas took the young woman and prepared her according to Agatha's instructions. He had her beaten until she was unconscious and then she was to be tied to the mast. Thomas then ordered that his ship fire its cannons at the rum ship doing damage but not too much damage. Everything was in place now they needed to leave before their next victim showed up.

* * *

Definite uh oh. What's going to happen next? Another chapter will be up later in the week. Drop us a review and we'll send you a nice reply. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Happy Valentine's Day. Enjoy it with those who love you because for Will and Elizabeth, today is the beginning of a new nightmare. Major angst alert courtesy of willabeth0906.

* * *

"Captain?" Bootstrap questioned Will after gave Will gave the order to continue looking for more sailors.

"There's more. I can feel one more close to death nearby. Keep a look-" Will was interrupted by a shout from the crow's nest.

"Ship on our starboard side, Captain. Looks like the ship's taken quite a beating too sir."

As the Dutchman approached, Will took a good look at the ship. She had taken on cannon fire and her crew was probably the souls they had just picked up. But the crew men had said they didn't know what happened and felt they had been betrayed by some of their own. Will thought that it was probably a mutiny of some kind. He looked and felt the tug of a soul not yet dead but it was in bad shape. He looked to the deck as they got closer. Fear gripped him, "NO!" He saw a woman tied to the mast. Her head was down but he could see that she had golden hair with some curls like Elizabeth. She was the same size and build. "Father, you're in charge," Will said as he transported over to the other ship.

Bootstrap looked at him in confusion then he saw the poor girl, "Oh no, not Elizabeth."

Will raced to her side, "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, can you hear me?" The girl lifted her head unable to speak. Her face was swollen and black and blue but it looked like his Elizabeth. He quickly untied her. "Here," Will said as some of his crew handed him a cup with water in it. "Easy. Drink it slow." She had barely drank any before she collapsed into Will's arms. He handed her to one of his crew, "Put her in my cabin."

"Yes, sir," the crew man said as he left.

"Sir," another crew man called to Will.

"Yes?"

"Looks like the ship was loaded with rum and fresh water. Not much else."

Eager to get back to Elizabeth, "Bring it aboard," he ordered quickly. "Guess you men are entitled to a little celebration since we won't make port for many years."

The crewman smiled, "Yes sir."

The day passed quickly and Will kept a watch on Elizabeth never leaving her side. She did not wake up but she seemed to be resting peacefully. At the urging of several of his crew, Will finally agreed to go up to the deck and join the rest of the crew. He knew his men were anxious to break open the rum but they were respecting his feeling about Elizabeth. When he walked onto the deck all eyes turned to him, "Time to break out the rum," he announced to the crew. The men let out a collective cheer. Soon the entire crew had their own bottle of rum in hand except for Bootstrap, who told Will he would watch over Elizabeth while Will tried to relax with the crew.

"It's alright father. I'm going to go back down to her."

"Will, you've been by her side this whole time. Rest and take a break. I'll watch over her and call you if she awakes." Will looked at his father and then noticed how the men were waiting for him to join them.

"Alright father, for just a little while."

"Come on Captain. Can't ye join us for at least one drink of cheer?"

Will looked at the man pushing the bottle into Will's chest. He took the bottle and thought about Elizabeth down below. He was so worried and wanted answers.

"Come on Captain. It'll help relax ye."

"Alright, but I'm not drinking the entire bottle," Will said as he lifted the bottle to his lips. The liquid burned his throat. He had drank rum before but this seemed different. What was it about this rum?

"Good ain't it sir?"

Will nodded and then took another drink. He began to feel warm and relax. He looked at the bottle and thought that he hadn't drank enough to feel this way but then he noticed an eerily silence all around. He looked to find all of his crew sleeping like babies with rum bottles in their hands. "That can't be right. What's wrong with-" Will fell down on the deck completely passed out.

As the men slept, a longboat came along side of the Dutchman. Its passengers made their way quickly and quietly topside. Will's body was found quickly and Agatha stood over him. She smiled and turned to Beckett and Waite, who both appeared to be nervous. "Stop worrying. I put enough potion in the rum and water to keep them all asleep a day. They won't harm you sissy boys."

"I'm hardly a-" Waite started to say but was interrupted by Agatha.

"Of course you aren't."

"So we just need to grab him and go now," Beckett asked her.

"No. We need to find the girl. She must be below. Pick him up and bring him."

Waite did as he was instructed and placed Will over his shoulder and carried him below. They found the Captain's cabin and the girl there. Over in the corner Bootstrap sat in a chair fast asleep.

Bootstrap awoke to the sound of unfamiliar voices. He slowly opened his eyes but didn't say anything seeing Will was thrown over one of the men's shoulder. When they glanced around the room, Bootstrap quickly closed his eyes.

"Where do you want him Agatha?"

"Place him on the bed besides the girl."

"I thought we were just going to take him and leave," Becket said.

"I didn't drug the entire ship and cause them to sleep for a day just to grab him. We must complete the plan and so that Will Turner will not know what has happened and he will be cursed for an eternity in the Locker. I must plant the seeds now."

Waite and Beckett looked at each other and shrugged.

It took everything Bootstrap had to control his urge to jump up and fight but he knew he was dealing with more than one man could do. "Everyone must be out and these people, whoever they are must have thought that I am drugged as well," Bootstrap thought to himself.

"Open his mouth," Agatha ordered Beckett motioning to Will.

Beckett reluctantly obeyed and Agatha poured something into Will's mouth. He began choking but then swallowed it down. "What was that for? He's already out."

"Yes, but this will make him believe everything I tell him. He will dream that it is really happening." Agatha then sat beside Will and took the girls hand and placed it in Will's hand.

**

* * *

**Will began to dream but in his mind it was reality. He had fallen asleep next to Elizabeth. She had not responded but suddenly he was awoken by Elizabeth squeezing his hand. "Will?" 

"Elizabeth. You're awake. You're alright."

"Yes. I'm fine now."

Will grabbed her and began to kiss her passionately. "I've missed you so much, Elizabeth."

"I know husband but I'm here now and I'm yours." Elizabeth began to kiss Will's neck letting her hands play on his chest. Will let out a small moan. "Yes, dear. I'm yours and I want you now."

Will turned her over and began to loosen her garments, "And who am I not to give my wife what she wants."

Elizabeth smiled as she began to help him remove her clothes and then his. They made love over and over trying to make up for all of their lost time.

**

* * *

**Agatha smiled, "Now bring him and her." Waite once again grabbed Will and Beckett grabbed the girl. "Wait," she told Beckett as she removed the ring from the slave girl's hand. "She won't be needing that anymore." 

"Why exactly was it necessary that he dream about his wife," Waite asked as he began to walk out with Will.

"He needs to believe he's been unfaithful and cursed himself and his crew. His Locker will continue to torture him about a deed he hasn't even committed. He won't even realize that he's in the locker. Now come on, we must hurry before they awake."

Bootstrap waited until they had left the room and then went to find a sword. Meanwhile on the deck Agatha called to Davy Jones to help her and recite the incantation with her. She spoke it out loud then threw some kind of powder over both Will and the slave girl. In front of Waite and Beckett's very eyes, they saw Will Turner and the girl from the slave market disappeared. All of them stood laughing. In the shadows barely below the deck, Bootstrap closed his eyes letting a tear escape. His son was gone and he had no way of getting him back and worse yet Will would have no idea that he even needed to get back.

**

* * *

**Will woke up the next day with a horrible headache. "Didn't realize that I drank that much," he thought to himself. He started to rise noticing that he was now in bed with no clothes. Looking around he saw the long golden hair and smiled, remembering last night's love making with Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" He gently pulled her over. To his horror, the woman with no clothes in bed with him was not Elizabeth, although she looked very similar to her. Will started to panic. He quickly got up and grabbed his clothes. "I remember drinking rum – I was relaxing. I thought that she was Elizabeth and then I-" Will was crushed. He had been unfaithful to Elizabeth. He had made love to another woman. "What have I done? I've doomed us all," Will buried his head in his hands, "I've doomed us all!"

* * *

When we said angst, we completely and totally meant it. Thanks for reading. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews guys on Chapter 6. Here's what's next and we're back to Elizabeth again. Enjoy.

* * *

Elizabeth grabbed her son and went in search of Jack and his crew. She was half way to town when she saw someone lying in the dirt face down. Her compassion won over her sense of duty for a moment so she went to see if they were alright. She laid a hand on the man's shoulder and they jumped up to reveal… "Mr. Gibbs?" 

The man's eyes went from Elizabeth's face to the child sucking their thumb.

"Miss Elizabeth, it's you."

"Where's Jack?" she asked getting right to the point.

"Somewhere in town I believe. More than likely a tavern. Is something wrong?"

"I-well-yes. I need to talk to Jack and right away. We have to go find him," she said adjusting William in her arms as he began to get fussy.

"I'll take you to him then," he said eyeing her warily.

The two began walking in silence before they ran into a few more crew members.

"Have any of you lot seen the Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"'e was somewhere in de area of de Golden Unicorn," Ragetti said.

"Aye," Pintel said with a nod of his head.

Elizabeth shrugged as William looked at everyone and not making a sound. It was almost as though he knew what was happening so he was being extra quiet.

**

* * *

**Captain Jack was just enjoying his first rum of the day after a nice evening with a beautiful woman. At least in his drunken stupor she was beautiful. He hoped it wasn't another toothless, wrinkly old prune again like a few months ago. Someone opened the door and let the brightest of early morning lights enter causing Jack to feel much worse than he had before. 

"He's over there Poppet."

Jack knew that voice.

"Jack," a certain female said sitting by his side.

He looked over and there sat Elizabeth Turner, with William Turner III sitting on her lap playing with a little ball.

"Elizabeth, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked leaning his head on his fist to try and look at her properly.

"It's gone Jack," she said as the rest of the crew crowded around them.

"Gone?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"The ring and letter Jack," she said. "And I found this near the hiding place," she said handing him the handkerchief.

He examined it as the rest of the crew did likewise over his shoulder. Jack gave them a look and the majority moved away.

"I've never seen it before in me life love. Are you sure you didn't just lose it?"

Elizabeth gave him a look he hadn't seen since his last time in Tortuga. Fearing a slap was forthcoming; he shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable. When it didn't come, he looked to see Elizabeth with tears in her eyes.

"There there now, come on. Everything will be fine," he said pulling her into a hug. "Could be nothing at all; you never know."

Jack felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he jumped while reaching for his pistol when it turned out to be Cotton. He pointed behind him and there stood a man who was particularly dirty and had what seemed to be a permanent scowl upon his face.

"Yes my good man?" Jack asked.

"I've seen dat cloth before."

"You have," Elizabeth said almost jumping out of her seat. "Where? When?"

"Few weeks ago. I was in Tortuga and these two men were talking in a dark corner. The one who owned dat cloth was named Thomas Waite. He was a part o' de Company."

"The Company? Not the Trading Company?" Elizabeth asked aghast.

"Aye, anyways he was talking to another man. Don't rightly remember his first name but this Waite fellow called him Mr. Beckett. They were talking about getting revenge on some people."

If it could've gotten any quieter in the pub you could've heard the rapid beating of Elizabeth's heart.

"Are you sure he said Beckett?" Jack asked swallowing hard and looked to Elizabeth as her face went ghostly white.

"Aye, that's all I know."

Jack gave the man a few coins for his troubles before everyone turned back to him and Elizabeth.

"Jack," she said pulling her son tighter to her.

"Aye?"

"We have to contact Calypso and straight away. I think we know who they wanted to get revenge on and one of them is sitting right here."

Gibbs raised his hand and Jack looked to him with a nod.

"I think it might be for the best Captain if we get off of this island and back on open sea."

"Aye," some of the others said.

"Alright, we leave within the next two hours. Elizabeth, you are coming with us savvy."

She nodded and made to leave before Jack held her back a second.

"Bring everything, including the chest."

Elizabeth nodded again and ran to her home holding on tightly to her son. Why did things have to continually go wrong? She looked down to her son and he looked up at her.

"Time to protect your father William," she whispered to him.

If Elizabeth didn't know any better she could've sworn he nodded.

* * *

Sorry if this was weaker than the last one. Thanks for reading. We're glad you're enjoying it. Next update will be soon and well we warned you... 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Willabeth0906 wrote this and I can honestly say I love this chapter in a twisted sort of way. Well, if you thought it couldn't get any worse then you had no idea of what we had in store next. Welcome to Will's hell.

* * *

Will decided that he quickly needed to get dressed. He slipped out of bed and found the rest of his clothes scattered on the floor mixed in with the young lady's clothing. He put his clothes on as fast as possible then carried the woman's clothes over to the bed. He gently pushed on the girl's shoulders trying to wake her. He needed answers. He needed to know why she was here and what exactly had occurred last night after he drank the rum. She did not stir from Will's gentle touch on the shoulder.

"Miss. Miss. Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

Still nothing from the woman. Will was getting frustrated and decided to shake her gently as he spoke. He grabbed her shoulders to try and wake her. He suddenly drew his hands back. She was cold, deathly cold. His only source for answers was in his bed, dead. Will took a deep breath trying not to let panic overtake him. So much had happened in such a short time and none of it made any sense. He carefully rolled up the girl in an old sheet, readying her body for a burial at sea. He turned to the door to call for some of his crew. "Wait," he thought to himself, "this doesn't make sense at all – where was her soul? If she died here on the sea, then it was my job to ferry her to her final destination." He turned around to find the old sheet empty and the body gone. "What is going on?" Will decided to go topside and find if the crew had any answers.

Once on the deck, Will's jaw dropped open. "What happened," he called to his father. Will looked at what was once his proud crew. Now they had started to reform to their old look – the look they had when they served Davy Jones.

"What happened? You are asking me, what happened? You very well know what happened. You doomed us all by betraying your beloved and stopping us from ferrying souls because you were too busy. At least we haven't fully transformed – yet," Bootstrap spat angrily at Will.

Will went to rub his neck, trying to figure it all out. It was then when he felt it. It had begun – he could feel the spikes just below the skin ready to break through - the spikes of a deadly fish. He was becoming a monster just as Jones had become.

"Father, I didn't know. I thought she was Elizabeth. You thought she was Elizabeth. We all did."

"No, we all knew she just looked a little like Elizabeth. You knew it too. You just wanted a companion; someone to fulfill your needs. You didn't think about the consequences or what would become of the rest of us. You were selfish only thinking of yourself."

"No, father. Honestly I believed she was Elizabeth and even so we haven't failed at our duty."

"And just why do you think that? We haven't done our duty for well over a week. You've been locked in your cabin having your fun while we've watched soul after soul pass crying out."

"No," Will shook his head looking down, "it's not true. It can't be true." He looked back at Bootstrap only to find Bootstrap's fist meeting with his jaw. Will fell down onto the deck. The crew stopped what they were doing and started laughing. Will stood up quickly. Anger like Will had never felt coursed through his body. He wanted to punish them; he wanted to punish them all. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck and a trickle of blood dripped down his chest. He took his hand and could feel that the spikes had made their way through his skin. His transformation into a monster had begun in every way. Physically, it was just started but his mind was filling with hatred quickly. His father would pay for that – he had embarrassed him in front of the crew. They all would pay for laughing at him. After all, he was the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

**

* * *

**Agatha looked at the special crystal she carried. Her spell would keep it on the happenings of Will Turner. She watched as the entire scene unfolded and began laughing when Bootstrap hit his son; Beckett and Waite had joined in the laughter both standing on either side of her watching the crystal as well. Then to their surprise, an evil laugh came from behind them. Their smiles quickly disappeared as they turned to see a gentleman with a long curly beard with beads in it. Waite began to pull out his sword while Beckett reached for his pistol. "That will not be necessary," Agatha said pushing their hands with the weapons down. 

"Thank you my dear," the man said walking over to Agatha hugging her tightly.

"I'd do anything for you. You know that," she said looking up at his smiling face.

"Who is he," Beckett spat out at Agatha.

She turned to Beckett and Waite, "This is my father, Davy Jones."

"But Davy Jones was killed by Turner," Thomas said.

"Not to mention Jones had no children," Beckett added.

"He was dispatched into the Locker," Agatha explained, "now Turner has taken his place and the Locker has become one of his own design. He has already started to become a monster based on the false memories. It has become his worst nightmare and will only get worse over time. My father came back uncursed because Will was not cursed when we dispatched him to the Locker. As long as the Captain-less Dutchman continue their job ferrying souls, and I'm sure they will try to do Turner's job so he's not cursed in reality, my father will remain in this state. As for him being my father, I have two very special parents. I got my powers from my mother, Calypso, which also made me almost immortal and my father gave me my strength and will. My father and I think alike."

"So this was about freeing your father as much as it was about our vendetta against Turner and Sparrow," Beckett asked.

"Yes and I believe my father will be more than happy to help us get revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow."

"There's nothing that I would enjoy more right now, my daughter," Davy said, "but we can't do it here standing on the Dutchman. Shall we leave this dreadful ship and make our plans?" They all climbed into the longboat and made their way back to the awaiting ship.

Bootstrap went up on deck and snuck over to the side to watch the longboat reach its destination and the four make their way on board. He still was the only one awake on board and trying to wake them up was not working. He could only imagine the horror his son must be facing. It was almost nightfall when the men began to wake up, all fighting a horrible headache and asking Bootstrap what happened. Once all were awake, Bootstrap told all the men what had happened and how now Will had been switched with Davy Jones. "We must continue our duty to prevent Will from truly being cursed and ourselves," Bootstrap explained.

"But we can't rescue da Captain, if we're doing our duty," one of the men murmured.

"Yes. You're right. I can only see one person being able to help us now," Bootstrap said. "Calypso," he screamed on his knees with his head down, "we call you Calypso. We are in dire need of your help! We need you to continue the mission you charged us with. Calypso!"

* * *

When we came up with the idea, the only stipulation we had was no tentacles. Other than that, yes Will is "cursed" in the Locker and yes there's plenty more angst ahead. Thank you for reading and we really hope we haven't scared you away with this chapter. Please stick through it till the very end. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Thanks for all the support guys. We're glad you're going to continue to read it no matter what happens. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

They were out at sea for about an hour and a half before Elizabeth really felt the pressure of all this coming down upon her. What was going to happen to her husband now? If she had been playing closer attention, she would've noticed that her son was running around the deck with Jack chasing after him. 

"Come on little one. Come to Uncle Jack. That's right."

The boy ran closer to Elizabeth and she subconsciously grabbed him and placed him on her lap. Jack took a seat on her other side and took her hand into his which caused her to finally look at him.

"Elizabeth, stop worrying. Your husband will be alright and everything will be fine, savvy."

She nodded to him and handed him William saying she needed a bit of an afternoon lie down. Elizabeth took a seat on the bed and looked over to the floor where the chest sat as though waiting for her. She stood up and placed her ear against it to listen. The thumping sound seemed a bit off for some reason. It seemed slower than when she normally heard it. What in the world did that mean?

* * *

Once they were far enough at sea, Jack gave a nod to Gibbs as he coughed. 

"Calypso, we need to talk to you. Something's gone wrong," Jack said.

He along with the rest of the crew stood and waited for some sort of sign to know that they had her undivided attention. Suddenly, a giant wave crashed into their ship and Calypso appeared looking a tiny bit disgruntled.

"Sparrow," she said, inclining her head the least possible amount.

He was just about to respond when Elizabeth came running onto the deck with the chest in hand.

"Jack, have a listen. Something seems to be a bit…" she said trailing off at the end after having noticed the other woman. Looking abashed she quickly said, "Calypso, I'm sorry for interrupting."

"What is it dat you need?" Calypso asked finally facing Jack once again.

"Well it seems that Mrs. Turner here had a break-in in her home earlier in the day and the culprit left this behind," he said producing the handkerchief.

When he placed it into Calypso's outstretched hand, she suddenly doubled over in intense pain. Everyone looked momentarily panicked as they'd never heard of a goddess being in pain before.

"Is everything alright love?" Jack asked concerned.

Quickly she stood looking as though everything was fine but her eyes darted around the deck very quickly as though searching for something.

"I am being called elsewhere. If you'll excuse me for a few minutes."

And with that Calypso vanished. Elizabeth quickly came back to her senses and handed Jack the chest.

"And what do you want me to do with this Elizabeth?" he asked before examining it.

"Just-just put it to your ear and listen, please," she pleaded.

Jack did as she asked and listened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calypso appeared on the deck of the Flying Dutchman right in front of Bootstrap Bill. "Ye called?" 

"Aye, we're in a tight situation milady. They've got him," the elder sailor stated with a sad look upon his tired face.

Calypso looked around the deck at its sailors and couldn't help but notice a face missing in the crowd. "Where is Captain Turner?"

The crew looked to Bootstrap and the man slowly inched forward to speak with her face to face. "He's been taken. People arrived in a longboat and they took him…to the Locker."

"De Locker? Who are _they_?"

"Two men and an older woman. One man went by the last name of Waite and the other was a Becket."

Calypso seemed slightly started at the news of another Beckett. "And the woman?" she asked in a low voice.

Bootstrap seemed unsure of his words but with a look in Calypso's direction and by the nods of several members of the crew he spoke. "She seemed to be old but had an aura of great energy. She is very powerful, much like you. She said her Father was Jones and her Mother was…."

"Me," Calypso finally said. She turned away from the others so as not to let them see the tears in her eyes. She quickly shook herself out of it and nodded for him to continue.

"They sent Will to the Locker and in exchange returned Jones to the land o' the living. They also said that-that we have to continue ferrying souls so Will won't become cursed when he returns. If he ever returns. They're making him believe he's been unfaithful to his wife and be a part of the Dutchman forever."

"Alrighty den. You lot are going to have to continue ferryin' de souls."

"But what about the Captain?" a crew member asked. Everyone voiced their agreement to the statement; all of them wanted to get Will back as soon as possible. Calypso looked to Bootstrap and he looked to her. They both thought of the same person at the same time.

"Jack Sparrow."

* * *

Calypso reappeared on the deck of the Pearl to find Jack Sparrow with his ear pressed against the side of the Dead Man's Chest which still held the heart of its current Captain. Jack looked over to her and motioned for her to come by his side. 

"Love, take a listen will you," he said handing her the chest.

Calypso placed her ear against it and heard the slow beating of the heart . It wasn't supposed to be that way however. The goddess walked over to Elizabeth and handed her the chest. "'im be free," she said with the slightest of tremors in her voice.

"You mean Will. He's free," she said trying not to get her hopes up.

"Who is free Calypso?" Jack asked looking uncharacteristically sober.

"Davy Jones."

Everyone on the ship's deck was silent. You could more than likely hear a pin drop.

"But he can't be free, he just can't be. Will told us he was in the Locker," Elizabeth said trying to control her breathing or at the very least trying not to faint.

"He was released by three people who have a vendetta against him and you Jack. Protect yourself Sparrow."

"Just tell us what we have to do Calypso. We'll do anything."

"Are you sure you can?"

"This is a pretty good crew I've put together and Mrs. Turner here might just flay me alive if we don't stop at anything to save her husband." Jack looked to Elizabeth and she nodded.

"Very well den. William Turner has been taken to de Locker in place of Jones. Find him dere and bring him back. He mus finish him duty." The goddess then turned away from Jack and to Elizabeth. She took her hand and held onto it tightly. "Dey are making him tink he's been unfaithful but it is naught but a lie. I would know if any of de parts o' de curse are broken and I know he's been faithful. However he believes it to be de truth. You must be careful."

Elizabeth nodded and felt tears in her eyes. Calypso looked around the deck one last time before vanishing.

"All men to their places. We're off to World's End. We've got ourselves a fellow Captain to rescue."

The men ran about and Jack walked over to Elizabeth and she looked to him. She wiped away her tears and went to take a place to help the crew as well. Nothing and no one would ever permanently keep her husband away from her and her son if she had anything to say about it.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let us know what you thought. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Thank you all so much for your kind reviews. We've got big plans for this story and its going to be a bit of a ride. Will has the week off so let's check in with their enemies (courtesy of willabeth0906). Enjoy.

* * *

Davy Jones paced around the ship. He was being impatient, Beckett thought but Agatha understood him completely. He'd been trapped in some hell of a locker designed to punish him for eternity now he wanted to get to the closest thing he had to a home – her home. He could roam freely now for there was another taking his place and Agatha couldn't be happier. 

Jones walked over to where Beckett and Waite were talking to Agatha. He looked to see her showing the men one of her crystals. They could see the transformation slowly starting in Captain Will Turner and how he was beginning to panic. "Soon he will be a monster, even worse than anything my father ever was."

"As long as he remains in the locker, he's a monster," Waite reminded the rest. Beckett nodded in agreement.

"When he has completely lost himself to the monster he is becoming. He will be doomed to the locker forever because even those who might attempt a rescue won't recognize him or even if they do recognize him they will think that there is not any hope for him," Agatha explained

"So what of Sparrow," Beckett snidely remarked to Agatha.

"I will kill him myself," Davy snapped at Beckett in reply.

"Death would be an easy escape. I'm not willing to let him off that easily," Waite answered.

"Yes, torture him first then kill him," Beckett said with an evil smirk on his face, "I could easily shoot him."

"No, I'll run him through and let him bleed to death," Thomas suggested.

Suddenly the discussion on Jack Sparrow's demise turned into a three way argument between Henry Beckett, Thomas Waite and Davy Jones. Agatha had had enough, "shut up or I'll cast a silence spell on you all." The three men quickly silenced themselves and looked at Agatha. "I have an idea," she began, "and I think that all of you will be more than pleased with it."

"I'm listening," her father said almost beaming with pride at the control his daughter had.

"As am I," Thomas said.

"Intently," Henry added.

"We can torture him all you want. Beat him until he's nothing but black and blue for all I care but don't kill him. Send him to the locker," Agatha told him.

"He's escaped once before dear daughter."

"We want to make sure he's not coming back this time," Waite said agreeing with Jones.

Agatha said nothing but held up the ring had Waite had stolen from Elizabeth. The men stopped their verbal assault and looked at her. She smiled, "As Will Turner's mind becomes clouded and confused in the locker and it will. I can use this ring to create a false image in Will's mind. He will see his beloved wife in the arms of another man – another pirate – a friend none the less – Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But that's torturing Turner, not Sparrow," Waite said.

"Ah – but then after Turner sees his wife with Sparrow in the confused and tortured mental state he will be in. He'll be furious. He'd like nothing better than to see Jack Sparrow dead."

"I see," Henry said catching on to her scheme.

"Then all we do is send Jack Sparrow into the locker with Will Turner. Turner will kill him and fate will have dealt a cruel blow – Sparrow will die at the hands of his own friend."

"My dear Agatha, you do take after me so much. As much as I would love to kill Sparrow me self, this is so much crueler. I like your plan."

For once all agreed, they could torture Jack but they would happily leave the killing of Jack Sparrow up to Will Turner. They all raised their glasses in celebration but Davy saw some glimmer in Agatha's eyes. "That's not all is it, my dear?"

"You know me so well father. Well why stop with Will Turner and Jack Sparrow? Let's make our revenge complete by tormenting Turner's wife Elizabeth."

Davy Jones let out an evil laugh and both Henry and Thomas joined in. "Just what did you have in mind daughter?"

"Well, separating them is torture – it is true but using the ring I can show her in her dreams what is happening to her beloved husband. She can witness his transformation from the handsome man he once was into the monster that she will lose him to forever."

Davy Jones put his hand on his chin and smiled. Waite simply nodded in agreement while Beckett remarked, "I do like your way of thinking my dear. Her only escape from reality – sleep will be marked with horror. But will she just tell herself it's only a dream?"

"No. She will believe. She will believe it all because Will Turner believes it all to be true. Remember he doesn't even realize he's in the locker? He believes he cursed them all_ due to his unfaithfulness_," Agatha said she said emphasizing the last words.

"Well," Thomas Waite began, "it certainly appears that you have thought of every little detail."

"Thank you," Agatha cooed back, "I learned so much from my parents."

Davy Jones stood up prouder if that was even possible and put his arm around his daughter, "So my dear, how's your mother?" Davy looked over to Henry and Thomas and started glaring at them. They both picked up on his cue and immediately left the father and daughter alone to talk.

"Haven't seen her in years father."

"Really? I'm a bit surprised to hear that considering you are her only child. You are her only child aren't you?"

"Yes father," she said half laughing, "I'd know it if I had siblings. I am sorry to say that she was not faithful to you; but she wouldn't allow herself to have any more children after me."

"Still to just let you go – especially after all these years."

"Seems mother and I – well let's just say she didn't appreciate my way of thinking."

"Ah, I see."

"She told me that I was obsessed with freeing you and you deserved to be in the locker after you bound her all those years."

"Well yes. I can see her being a bit upset but she wasn't there for me after ten years."

"You don't have to explain father - I know."

"But how my daughter did you learn so much from her?"

"Remember father, when she was bound I had more power than she did. Calypso might have been bound but her child was not. She taught me everything she knew so that I could help her and while she was trying to figure out a way to undo her binding. Well, let's just say we supposedly never found a way," Agatha snickered, "so she just kept teaching me more and more until I knew everything that she did. It wasn't until then that she finally realized that I was using her for her knowledge. She told me I was my father's daughter. To which I thanked her immensely."

Davy laughed and gave Agatha a hug, "Thank you daughter."

"I just wanted to make sure that you would be free before I died."

"Died? Agatha, you're not-"

"Not close father but as you can see, I am not immortal although I age very slowly. Other wise I would have been dead years and years ago. I have time to enjoy this vendetta and time with you."

Waite had seen that the conversation seemed to be winding down between the two. He slowly walked over.

"Yes," Agatha said looking at the man.

"I'm glad that you two are reunited but don't you think it's time to put your plan into action?"

"Very well, let's start with Will Turner shall we?" Agatha then motioned for them all to follow her to her cabin. "I need to concentrate without the distractions on deck." The men nodded as if they understood. She then pulled out the same crystal that they had watched Will before. "Perfect. Shall we begin?" She then pulled out Elizabeth's ring and put it on her finger and closed her eyes. She mumbled some incantation that none of them understood. She laughed an evil laugh, "watch gentleman as Will Turner's life goes from worse to unbearable. His transformation into a monster should happen even more rapidly after this."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let us know what you thought because we'd really like to hear your opinions on how the story is going. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thank you all so much for reading and now here's latest chapter. Enjoy.

Dream sequence is in italics.

* * *

For days and hours on end the crew sailed as far as they needed to go. Each day Elizabeth felt as though the end would never come and Will would be lost to her forever like Calypso said. But then she would remember that she and Will were always meant to be together; everything would turn out fine in the end. Why did bad things always have to happen to them? And what about their son. The little boy who was made from their love; what if something happened to him while they were saving his Father? Or worse than that, what would happen when they found him? If Will thinks he's been unfaithful and something bad happens then Elizabeth knew that she would feel it was her fault. Of course she knew it wasn't actually but whenever Will was upset she could always empathize with his plights. She could feel his pain. Even now.

"Mommy?"

Elizabeth looked down to see her little boy standing (albeit unsteadily) before her with his thumb in his mouth and curly hair all over the place. The image of a perfect angel.

"Is it time for my nap?"

She had lost track of time as it had begun to get darker as they went. Remembering from the last time, it meant that they were half way there. They had to pass through the glaciers next. Elizabeth didn't want to subject her son to that.

"Of course baby. Come on," she said picking him up. The two of them walked into their little cabin. Elizabeth made sure to tuck him in tightly so that he couldn't feel the cold while they were on the Pearl. "Sleep tight son," she whispered.

"Mommy?"

She leaned over him trying to smile in the process but failed miserably at it. Her face ended up looking like it was set in a scowl. "Yes son?"

"What's wrong with Papa?"

Elizabeth couldn't very well tell him the truth. "We're just going to visit him son, alright?"

"Okay," he said. The boy yawned and laid his head on the pillow.

She waited until he was completely asleep before leaving him. Once outside, she noted that the crew seemed to be working harder than ever. Everyone here was worried not only for her and her son but also more than likely by the fact that should Will return and think her to be as unfaithful as he thought he was, then the Pearl might come under attack from one of the most powerful ships to ever sail the seas. And Will was the sort of man who wouldn't stop at anything until everything was right in his eyes. Elizabeth looked to see Jack by the wheel, staring off into the distance.

* * *

Jack Sparrow never really thought of himself as an honest man. A good man maybe but not a completely honest one. Will Turner on the other hand. He always had a world of emotions on his sleeve. If he was being as Calypso said, thinking he had been unfaithful, then no good could come out of it. And if he believed it then he was as good as cursed. Jack Sparrow felt very, very sorry for the young man whom he considered a good friend. Jack had never had many people he could trust in his life. Will Turner on the other hand. He needed Jack's help and Jack himself will stop at nothing until everything is right again with the world. He owed it to the man. 

Then there was the other thing. Those who were after Will, were after him as well. Now, Jack understood this of course. Being one of the most well known and fearsome (according to himself anyway) pirates on the Spanish main left you with quite a reputation. And a very well known one at that. Getting captured was not high on his 'Things I Want' list. Especially by another Beckett. Bastards, all of them apparently. Sighing, Jack looked around at his busy crew. There was a chill in the air which let him know that at the very least they were already half way there. Well Elizabeth did live in the Far East and the edge of the world wasn't far beyond that. The chill increased and sent a shiver down his spine. Something bad was going on. He could feel it in his bones. And that didn't make him feel even the slightest bit better.

* * *

Elizabeth helped out as best as she could but everyone could tell that her heart wasn't really in it. This was all just so nerve wracking, the waiting. How much longer would it take? The trip thus far had been going smoothly. Maybe a bit too smoothly. When they sailed here with Barbossa the last time, the journey had definitely been rough. It was almost as though something, or perhaps someone, wanted them to have a safe and quick voyage. Elizabeth felt a chill down her back as she looked up to the sky to see falling snow. She called out to Jack and told him she was going to have a bit of a lie down again. He nodded back to her (at least, he seemed to be nodding to her) before she went and took a seat near the door. 

_Elizabeth found herself walking down a long corridor that never seemed to end. It was filled with doors and as she tried each one, Elizabeth found them to be locked. _

"_I have to find him," she kept saying to herself over and over again. _

_She finally reached the door at the end of the hallway and had barely placed her hand on the knob when it opened. _

"_Will?" she whispered. The room was completely silent save for the quiet undertone of a burning candle. _

"_Go back," a raspy voice said in the void. _

"_Wh-what? No, I have to save my husband." _

"_Go back," the voice repeated. It sounded vaguely familiar but she just couldn't grasp it._

"_Who are you?" _

"_Leave this place. Stay away from the Locker." _

"Mommy, Mommy wake up," a sweet voice said.

Elizabeth jumped up with a start and found herself still in the cabin with a blanket around herself that she knew she hadn't put there. From outside the window she could see the snow really coming down now. She left her son for the moment and ran to tell Jack what she had seen.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Back to Will again folks. Enjoy.

* * *

Will looked at his crew – they were slowly going back to their appearance they had under Davy Jones. He hated what he had done to them and what he would eventually become. His transformation was happening slowly enough; maybe just maybe he wouldn't turn into a total monster, at least not like Jones. After all, he didn't intend to be unfaithful – it was an accident.

His father walked up to him while he was deep in thought, "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe this. I never intended to be unfaithful. I-"

Bootstrap rudely cut him off, "It was bound to happen, son. Either one of you or perhaps both were going to falter. She's moved on by now I'm sure."

"No, Elizabeth wouldn't do that. She loves me."

"Loved - past tense. Rest assure, she's moved on with her life - happy with another man most likely."

Will couldn't believe his ears. No, not Elizabeth – they were so much in love. "We'd would never cheat on each other," he thought to himself rubbing his neck but the bumps growing from his neck told a different story.

"Do you really think she's moved on and forgotten about me father," Will asked in what sounded like a desperate plea.

"Do you really even want to know the truth?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"You're a braver man than I. There is a way, I'm told, to find out if you are really sure about this."

Will looked at his father intensely, "How can I find out?"

"On an island not far from here, there's a woman that some say has magical powers – like Tia Dalma. She can tell you what you need to know."

Will looked at his father carefully thinking it over in his mind while staring at the deck. He finally looked up, "Father take the helm. Take the ship to this island and then retrieve this woman for me since I can not step foot on land."

Bootstrap nodded and gave a sad smile, "Aye, aye Captain."

Will stayed below deck in his cabin trying to prepare himself for even the slightest possibility that Elizabeth had moved on. He didn't know how he would handle it. In some ways, he convinced himself that she was justified in moving on but the thought of another man replacing him in their bed and worse yet as his son's father – it was unbearable. He paced around the room until there was a slight knock on the door. One of the crew told him that they had arrived at the island and that Bootstrap was leading a shore party to retrieve the woman he needed to see. Will nodded and continued his pacing only to stop at the table where a bottle of rum sat. He would pace, take a swallow of rum then pace again. "At least the rum can dull the pain," he said out loud.

After a while, there was a knock again. Will had stopped pacing the effects of the rum had done as he had hoped and calmed his nerves a bit. He sat on the side of his bed and yelled for who ever to enter. An old woman entered the cabin; actually she looked like an old hag in Will's eyes. She had dark skin and dark eyes. Her skin was wrinkled and she was fairly short in statue but not fat in any means. She looked as if she had been through a rough life. Will continued to stare at her – there was something familiar about her. Some of her features he'd seen in someone else but whom?

"You summoned me," she said in an evil tone that sounded as if she was angered just by being here.

"Yes, I did. I apologize for having to bring you here but I am unable to travel so I had to-"

"I'm here now. What is it you need?"

Will stood up getting annoyed with the woman's tone. "My wife and I are separated due to some cruel twist of fate. I want to be able to see her for my own comfort."

"Yes, of course you do. Your father explained some of your situation to me so I brought this." She handed him a crystal slightly bigger than the palm of Will's hand. "I will give it to you but beware for you may not like what you see. Take it, hold it close to your chest and concentrate with your eyes closed then open your eyes and look into the crystal."

"And you're sure this will work?"

"You came and sought me, didn't you?"

Will nodded. "I'll have the men return you to your home." The hag nodded and left the room with Will staring at the crystal in his hand.

* * *

Davy waited patiently as his daughter returned to this reality. "You were wonderful daughter." 

"Absolutely brilliant," Henry added.

"Now what," Thomas asked.

"Now we wait. He will use the crystal soon and when he does he will see images that I create. He will only see what I want him to see," Agatha explained as she slipped Elizabeth's ring onto her finger.

* * *

Their wait was not long, for it seemed the rum made Will braver. He wanted to know and know now. He walked over to where he sat the crystal and picked it up. It was beautiful in its own right with a clear polished side that showed Will his reflection. His reflection caused him to cringe – his transformation was continuing on even though it was slow. He brought the crystal to his chest and shut his eyes tightly. He thought about his beautiful wife and how much he wanted to see her. He then opened his eyes and looked at the crystal. 

He could see Elizabeth with a sad look on her face and tears filled her eyes. She was holding their son in his bed, rocking him back and forth until he fell asleep. Will smiled at the scene of Elizabeth holding their son. She then covered the boy up with the blanket and left the room quietly shutting the door. As the door shut, she put a smile on her face and the tears disappeared. "I'm alright now. I'm ready to move on. Will is my past – you are our future – all of ours – William's and our future children."

Will couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He wanted to turn away to tear his eyes away from the torment the crystal was bringing but he couldn't do it. He needed to know. He had to know just who had replaced him.

Elizabeth walked over near the fire where a man stood in the shadows. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you love."

"I'm sure. It's you I love now." She walked to the man and took him by the hand pulling him from the shadows towards the bedroom. "You are my future Jack Sparrow. Don't ever forget that."

Will dropped the crystal on his bed and closed his eyes as tears took them over. After the shock wore off, anger began to take over – it began to consume him. Will felt pain rack his body – the spikes started to grow at an alarming rate. Will looked over at the bed with the crystal on it. He had to get away from it – he didn't want to think about what he had just seen. He headed to the deck and as he stepped foot on it all of the crew stopped dead in their tracks. They all stared at him – at what he had become. Will was not about to be glared at by his own men. Maybe it was the effect of the rum or maybe just anger waiting to be vented but Will exploded on the crew. He yelled at the men and barked out orders that sent all the men scrambling. The crew seeing these new spikes that were long and protruding from Will's back and arms in the form of a fish. They were long with almost a cape of thin webbing between them holding them together. His long flowing hair was now replaced with the same spikes and webbing flowing down upon his shoulders. One of the crew reached out and touched the tip only to suddenly fall to the ground and in a few minutes with other crews members looking on heard the poor man gasp for his final breath.

The crew looked at their Captain with a new fear. Will himself was horrified at what he had become but then his feelings of anger replaced the guilt. Will could sense the fear in them and in a sense relished in the power it gave him. No one would dare ever challenge him now. He ordered the dead man thrown overboard and the crew did as he commanded. Will saw his father looking at him and began to walk towards him when he tripped slightly over a rope that one crewman was coiling up. The man smiled while mumbling, "Sorry."

Will turned to the man, "You will pay for that; your insolence on this ship will not be tolerated – no ones will be. Ten lashes." The crew didn't move out of shock – for this Captain would have never ordered a crew member to be physically hurt for any reason. "Did you hear me? I said now or you'll all pay." Three men quickly grabbed the guilty man and quickly tied him up for his punishment. Another crew member went below to find a whip. He returned and Will ordered him to execute his orders and make the poor man an example. "If it's not done to my satisfaction, you will take his place and I will show you exactly how to do it."

* * *

Agatha couldn't have been more pleased. She laughed and danced around the room clapping her hands in victory. "Gentleman, soon we can start our revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Will Turner is almost ready to be reunited with his best friend." The quartet clanked glasses together in a toast and enjoyed the merriest of time watching Will Turner live his darkest of times.

* * *

The picture that I have in my profile is what we're going by so if you haven't seen it already then check it out. Poor Will. Thank you for sticking with us and we're going to give them a very happy ending once we come to that point. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing everyone. It really lets us know what you think of the story. Enjoy this new chapter.

Dream sequences in italics.

* * *

Elizabeth got on deck in record time shouting for Jack the entire time. The whole crew stared at her in wonder as she finally took deep breaths and began to tell the bewildered man about her dream.

"And then my son woke me up. Jack, what does it mean not to go to the Locker?"

Jack brought his hand to his chin and thought it over. "I'm not sure Elizabeth. Obviously it doesn't mean anything good though, I can tell you that. If you happen to have more of these dreams, don't hesitate to come talk to me savvy?"

"Alright Jack. I'm just afraid that we won't find him in time. What if we can't save him?"

"Love," Jack said biting back a laugh, "when has a silly little thing like a curse ever stood in both of your ways. The whelp will be fine and in, what is it now eight years, you'll be reunited forever. Savvy?"

When a response wasn't forth coming, Jack took note of the fact that she wasn't properly bundled up yet so he sent her in the cabin to do so, not taking no for an answer. She grabbed the warmest coat she had and came back on deck to help out again.

**

* * *

**Night came and Elizabeth didn't have watch so she crawled up next to her son and made sure to have extra blankets to keep them warm. 

_Elizabeth__ looked down at her son and felt tears in her eyes. He was just so handsome like his father. She placed him in his little bed before __tucking him in tightly. _

_However, Elizabeth watched someone who looked like her doing this from afar. It was a very odd sort of out of body experience for her and unlike anything she had ever experienced before in her life. _

_The other Elizabeth before her then left the room trying not to wake the baby in the process. Once in the other room she quickly dried her tears and smiled as though suddenly feeling all better in under ten seconds flat. _

_"__I'm alright now. I'm ready to move on. Will is my past – you are our future – all of ours – William's and our future c__hildren." _

_Did Elizabeth just hear that properly? Will was most definitely not in her past. What sort of dream was this? Elizabeth didn't want to hear anymore and wished she could wake up but something was forcing her to remain. _

_While she was having those thoughts, the other Elizabeth walked over to the shadows by a roaring fireplace where someone stood waiting._

_"Are you sure? I don't want to rush you love."_

_Elizabeth could not believe her ears. No, it couldn't be-_

_"I'm sure. It's you I love now,__"__ she heard her own voice say. __"You are my future Jack Sparrow. Don't ever forget that." _

_No. No_

_The two of them then kissed and suddenly the scene changed. Before her stood the back of a man who was wearing a dark coat and seemed to be looking down at something. _

_"She won't want me anymore. Not like this." _

_The voice sounded familiar but she just couldn't place it. It sounded resigned and __had a touch of anger. _

_Elizabeth walked to the front of the man whose head was down but they lifted it and the only things she could see were brown eyes filled with anger and confusion. _

Elizabeth jumped up with a start and looked out the window to find that it was still dark outside. That wasn't an ordinary dream. It felt as though it really happened, was happening, could still happen. She felt as though she were betraying Will to be having such thoughts as those.

Sleep would not visit her again that night, she could feel it. Careful so as to not wake the baby, she got out of bed and began to pace around the room trying to understand what was happening in that dream. It couldn't mean that she had feeling for Jack. No, she would never feel anything for that man-she had even killed him at one point. Elizabeth felt like crying out but she had to keep this to herself. No one could know about this dream. Who knew, maybe this was just a fluke. A onetime thing. Sighing, Elizabeth rubbed the back of her neck before climbing back into bed and waiting for sleep to take hold of her once again.

**

* * *

**The next few days however, Elizabeth had been having horrible visions every time she closed her eyes. She had refused to sleep and it was beginning to take its toll on her. Everyone could see her slowly losing herself to something they had no hope of understanding. She knew in her heart that she had to tell someone but whom? Who? 

I need to just close my eyes for a second, she thought to herself.

_Elizabeth was on the deck of a ship but it wasn't the Pearl. It was late at night and the stars were dimly lit in the sky. All around her were men who looked as though they were part of Davy Jones' crew. Perhaps this was a bit of a memory from her past.__ Elizabeth stood in the shadows and watched as everyone worked busily to sail. _

_"Make way for de' Captain," a crew member shouted. _

_Everyone quickly went about their duties and noted the fact that none of them held their heads high. She hadn't been on the top deck of the Dutchman for very long so perhaps this told her a bit about how fearful the crew had been under him. _

_"He wasn't always like dis," a crew member nearby whispered._

_"Aye, ever since he learned de truth __of his love did he begin to change," another answered. _

_The Captain stopped right in front of them and looked__ at the two_

_"Do you have something to say?" the Captain asked. _

_That wasn't Jones' voice. Elizabeth recognized it.__ It was Will's._

_"No Captain," the first man said. _

_The Captain whipped his hand out and brought it to the man's throat squeezing it tightly. __His eyes flashed for a second and he looked to the corner where she stood but did not seem to see her. He let go of the man's throat and continued on his way. _

Elizabeth screamed and the whole crew jumped and stared.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the kid?" Gibbs asked.

Elizabeth didn't hear a word he said as she ran onto the deck to find Jack. "Jack, I need to talk to you."

"What is it Love?"

Elizabeth looked at everyone who stood around her and began telling them about the dreams she had been having.

"Jack, we have to get to world's end and quickly."

Jack opened his mouth to respond when suddenly he vanished into thin air.

"Captain?" some crew members said.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said.

**

* * *

**Agatha smiled to herself as she said the incantation quietly under her breath.**

* * *

**Jack Sparrow found himself lying on his back as a ship moved below him. He carefully sat up and looked around. This most definitely was not the Pearl. 

The ship looked as though it were aged and haunted. It almost looked like he was on the Dutchman under Jones again. Wait a second….

"Bugger."

* * *

So Elizabeth had a vision of Will's dream too. And Jack is not in a very good position right now. Thanks for reading. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We don't own a single thing save for the plot.

Thanks for reading everyone. Where we last left Jack, he had just found himself in the Locker. Picking up right where we left off...

* * *

"Not good," Jack said finding himself now on the Dutchman. Will had his back to him or at least Jack thought it must be Will. It was hard to tell since Will's transformation.

Bootstrap walked up to Jack, "Fancy meeting you here Jack."

"'specially cause you're not the real Bootstrap. I know where I am and I know you're not real."

"Trying to convince yourself this is a dream Jack? This is as real as it can get and you'll pay for all you've done," Bootstrap continued in an angry voice.

"What I've done? Well I've done nothing. Completely innocent I am-"

Will had heard enough. As soon as he heard Jack's voice, anger began to boil in his veins. He walked slowly and methodically over to where Jack stood in an argument with his father. As he walked, Jack noticed that his own crew scurried to get out of the way of their captain. Jack looked up and was shocked to see what Will had become. It looked as though his friend was lost forever but through his eyes he could see Will Turner, the same Will Turner that had saved him from the gallows all those years ago.

"How fortunate for me that you would show up here. It certainly saves me that time of having to look for you."

"Will, me boy. What's happened to you? This is not the real you and this is not the real Dutchman for that matter."

"I don't know how you got here Captain Sparrow but you must have hit your head along the way. This is real so enjoy it."

"No, Will. Can you explain to me how I got here? IF all this is real?"

"I'm sure Calypso is not happy with what you've done Jack. She'd be more than happy to help me after knowing my pain."

"I've done? That's the second time in a few minutes I've been accused of something that I don't even know what it is I'm supposed to be guilty of. Look Will," Jack continued trying to keep eye contact without looking at this body that had once been his friend, "you've been tricked. Still are for that matter. You're in the locker – trapped. I was coming to rescue you."

Will started laughing and the rest of the crew joined in partly out of fear, "If you are here to rescue me, well just who is going to rescue you?"

"Well actually, I don't know where Elizabeth and the rest are right now but they are trying to rescue you."

Will could have killed Jack right then and there just for saying Elizabeth's name. Having Jack standing right in front of him and then hearing Elizabeth's name brought back the images from the crystal to his mind. "I find it hard to believe that you would even want to rescue me if I was truly in the locker Jack. After all, you've taken my place with my wife. Tell me Jack, how does it feel to bed someone else's wife?"

"What? NO! Elizabeth and I – we are friends. Nothing more. She loves you – Will Turner – only you."

Will turned away from Jack and went below deck and returned quickly with something in his hand. Jack hadn't moved from the spot for fear of angering any of the crew. "You're just friends right?"

"Yes, you know that."

"Then explain this," Will held his hand close to his chest and closed his eyes; Jack watched as he then opened his eyes and showed Jack a crystal. Jack looked at the crystal's face and saw an image of himself and Elizabeth. Jack remembered the scene, he was comforting Elizabeth about Will. That was why he was holding her so close and she had her head buried in his chest. "So this image is false?"

"Well no – that really happened but-" Jack couldn't get the rest out before Will drew his sword.

"Easy Will. It's not what it seems – none of this is-"

"Enough. I've heard enough lies. I'd be quiet if I was you or you may lose your tongue."

Jack couldn't help but lick his lips and roll his tongue around in his mouth. "Maybe silence would be best right now," he thought to himself.

Will gave the orders and Jack was tied in place to be whipped just like one of the crew members had been earlier. Will told them to go easy on Jack only five lashes; after all he wanted Jack's punishment to last. He wanted Jack to feel the physical pain as he felt emotional pain brought on by this man. After Jack was whipped, Will ordered him tied to the mast.

"Will," Jack said weakly, "please me boy, believe me. I'm telling the truth. I've never laid an indecent hand on your wife."

Will turned his back to Jack letting him get a good view of his deadly spikes, "I could kill you now with a simple touch from my spike but that's too easy for you. I've got better plans for you – _my friend_."

**

* * *

**Agatha, Davy, Waite and Beckett all witnessed what was happening aboard the Dutchman. They couldn't have been more pleased. 

"Oh Agatha your plan was brilliant. You do have a way of making people pay for their sins," Beckett exclaimed.

Agatha did a small curtsy in response as Davy stood back and watched his daughter. "I suppose you do take after me more than your mother."

"Thank you father," Agatha politely responded as she retrieved a different crystal from her pocket. She held it tightly in her hands then looked into it. Her mood immediately changed and a scowl covered her face. "This can not be good."

"What is it," Waite asked moving closer to her.

"Will's wife Elizabeth. She's getting too close. She could ruin our plans. She must be stopped and quickly."

* * *

Will they be able to stop her? Is Will ever going to be saved? Find out next week. Thanks for reading. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Here's the latest chapter everyone. Thank you for the reviews and let us begin now.

Dream sequence in italics

* * *

The night's sky twinkled high above them as they continued to sail. It had been four hours since Jack had disappeared and no one knew where he could've possibly gone. Elizabeth had some idea but she hoped she was wrong. Elizabeth was now the crew's self appointed Captain as she could lead them to the Locker safely. At the moment, she was singing a song to her son as she tried her hardest to clean up his knee as he had been running on the deck and fell when a particularly large wave came by causing him to fall over.

"It'll be alright sweetie. Dry your tears," she said placing a piece of cloth against the wound.

He sniffled a few more times and Elizabeth half smiled as she wiped the tears away.

"All done," she said opening her arms. The boy climbed inside and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him on the forehead and the two remained that way for a few minutes.

"Think you'll be alright little man?"

Will III nodded and put his thumb in his mouth. Elizabeth kissed him once again before leaving him to play by himself. She could trust him. He was a very good boy. She took one more look at him before going out on deck to check on everything. She was so tired.

_Elizabeth looked out on the horizon and could almost swear she could see something. There was a ship out there. It was coming closer and closer._

"_Will," Jack said weakly, "please me boy, believe me. I'm telling the truth. I've never laid an indecent hand on your wife."_

_Will turned his back to Jack letting him get a good view of his deadly spikes, "I could kill you now with a simple touch from my spike but that's too easy for you. I've got better plans for you – my friend."_

_Jack flinched but couldn't say anything back. He needed to save his energy. _

_Will turned and nodded to his Father before walking back into his cabin and slamming the door shut behind him._

Elizabeth jumped when Ragetti poked her on the shoulder. "Mrs. Turner, we need ye at the helm. The waterfall is on de horizon."

She looked past him and indeed he was correct. "Okay, we need to tie ourselves off and everyone hold on tightly to something." Elizabeth then ran into the cabin to make sure Will III was alright.

"Mommy," he said on the verge of tears.

"Everything will be fine son," she said pulling him into her arms. Elizabeth held onto him tightly as she felt the ship tilt beneath them. They were going down.

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened and she took in her surroundings. Everything seemed to be alright. Her son was still tightly in her arms and he was shaking a little. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head, causing him to look up at her. He was very frightened so she spent a few minutes comforting him before going out on deck to check on everyone else.

Mr. Gibbs walked right up to her and inclined his head slightly. "All present and accounted for, your highness."

Elizabeth nodded to him and turned her head towards the horizon. There was a tiny black speck floating just far enough out for it to be noticeable.

"Get me a spyglass," she said to him without even turning her head.

Gibbs ran off to heed her request as Elizabeth continued to stare. She hoped against hope that it was what she thought it was and whom she wanted it to be.

"What're you going to do now?" Waite asked.

"They were not supposed to get to the Locker at all," Beckett added angrily.

Jones looked to his daughter and she looked back to him. He could see a bit of a gleam in her eye. She folded her hands together and muttered a different spell under her breath.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the ship began to move forward. Gibbs returned with the glass and Elizabeth looked out. The closer they came, the more recognizable it was. However, the ship looked as though it was very bleak.

No, that wasn't the right word.

Lost? No.

Dead.

* * *

Jack looked to his left to see something coming towards the Dutchman. He swallowed hard and tried not to be noticeable but he was in so much pain. They might've gone easy on him (yeah right) but whipping still isn't all that comfortable. They had to save Will. He needed to know that he was being deceived and in a much more terrible way than was ever thought to be possible.

Captain Sparrow then made a mental note to himself to never , ever again, anger anyone who was involved with mystical oddities because in the end you only ended up getting very badly hurt. Or maimed in some way. Or dead.

The Black Pearl was still moving of its own accord but there was nothing anyone could do about it. Elizabeth put the spyglass away and lifted her head high.

"We wish to speak to your Captain," she shouted to the other ship when they were finally close enough.

The members of the Dutchman crew visibly paled and looked to each other. Who would be the lucky one to go get the Captain? All of them looked to Bootstrap and he knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Will snapped from within.

"Ship on the horizon, Captain. The Pearl."

There was a moment's pause as the door carefully opened. Will quickly moved past him and looked to the other ship where Elizabeth stood.

Elizabeth could not believe it. What was this thing standing at the prow of the ship with her husband's eyes?

"Will," she whispered as she felt close to tears herself.

* * *

WillsElizabeth23 asked us a very interesting question about how everyone can see that Will is cursed in the Locker whereas in the film only Jack could see his mulitple selves. Its a two part thing really; Agatha's magic magnifies the Locker's capabilities therefore making the Locker's magic all the more powerful. That and a part of Will wants them to see how much he is suffering so that's how they can see everything. Hope that answers your question and if anyone has any more we'll gladly answer them for you. Thanks for reading. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: We don't own anything. 

Thank you all for all your reviews – trust us when we say they motivate us to try harder. Now as to our story. This story has turned to a major angst (that's an understatement) and believe it or not – it's going to get even more angst. BUT remember we are the BIGGEST WILLABETH fans around (obviously from Willabeth0906's pen name) so that means eventually there will be a happy ending but it's not any time soon and our characters will be going through a lot to get to that happy ending. SO bottom line – hang in there and no matter how angst it gets there will be a silver lining…..right now we are writing by the old saying – it's always darkest before the dawn….

* * *

Will was confused; he had tried to rationalize everything that Jack had said but down deep inside as much as he wanted to believe him the visions of Jack and Elizabeth in each other's arms would take over his mind. Jack could see Will's dilemma and tried to reason with him once again. "Will please listen to me. All of this is a lie. You are truly in the locker."

Will's eyes flashed of fury, "I've heard enough" and raised his hand to backhand Jack, who could not defend himself since he was still tied to the mast. Will went below trying to sort everything Jack had said out. What was truth and what were lies. He wasn't alone with his thoughts for every long when Bootstrap knocked on the door.

"Captain, a ship on the horizon coming fast," Bootstrap told him as Will heard a commotion behind him. He returned to the deck only to see the sails of the Black Pearl. "Guess they are going to try and save you Jack. Your crew must miss you terribly." He started towards Jack with anger in his eyes ready to inflict more pain on the captive man.

"Will STOP! Please Will."

"No, itcannot be," he thought. Will turned to the source of the voice – it was Elizabeth. Will close his eyes and reopened them expecting his delusion to be gone. Confusion gave way to anger. "Come to save the man you love," he spat out with such venom that Elizabeth cringed.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Well as you can see, he's tied up at the moment," the crew of the Dutchman snickered at Will's sad sense of humor.

"I came to save you Will. You are the man I love – the only one I could ever love."

Confusion filled his mind once again. "Does she love me or most likely she is saying this to save Jack's hide," he argued with himself.

Seeing Will's confusion, Elizabeth took the opportunity to step in between Will and Jack, trying to get Will to concentrate on her alone.

"Will," she gently called to him.

Will looked up and reasoned that her stance between himself and Jack confirmed his fears that she was here to rescue Jack. "Move, Elizabeth."

"No Will. This is all a lie. You're in the locker. You aren't even really cursed."

"No Elizabeth," Will said quietly with pain in this strained voice. "This is real. I'm sorry but I was unfaithful to you as well. Although mine was unintentional," Will glanced back at Jack. "Because of my unfaithfulness, I'm now cursed to sail the seas as Jones did before me."

Elizabeth could see how painful his admission was to tell her. She looked sadly into his eyes, those eyes that had not changed, those eyes that reached into the very depths of his soul. Will couldn't stand looking into her eyes for he was ashamed and afraid of losing himself even more only to her only to feel more pain. With his head hung down, Will began to explain his plight, "I thought it was you Elizabeth, truly I did. She looked like you in appearance and when I saw the ring that I had give you during our Christmas vows. Well I-" Suddenly Will stopped. Elizabeth kept waiting for him to continue but he did not. He kept staring down feeling the anger rising more and more inside of him until he was ready to explode once again, "Where is it Elizabeth? Where is the ring I gave you? MY WIFE would be wearing her wedding ring that I gave her IF she loved me!"

"Will, no. Of course I love you. I hold the ring closest to my heart. I kept it hidden when it wasn't on my finger. One night someone broke into our home and found my secret hiding place. They took it Will. I think that's how they cast this spell on you. It must be since you saw it on this other girl."

Will shook his head in disbelief. Oh how he wanted to believe but in his confusion all evidence was to the contrary. "I know why you came Elizabeth. It was only to save your lover – Jack."

"Will, for pity sake me boy, listen to her," Jack said trying to help.

Will quickly drew his sword and pointed it directly at Jack's throat. Elizabeth had to stop this madness in Will's confusion he might actually hurt Jack or worse. She began to reach for Will and Jack saw her intention. "No Elizabeth. Stay back," Jack tried to warn her. Will hearing Jack suddenly turned to see what Elizabeth was doing and in his quick action of turning and Elizabeth's hand reaching out, the unthinkable happened. Elizabeth's hand was pricked by one of Will's spikes. Elizabeth stopped and looked at the small trickle of blood coming from her hand and then fell sharply to the deck.

"NO! Elizabeth no! Please God no – this can not be happening," Will cried out in desperation. Will quickly picked her up in his arms.

"What's happened? What's wrong with her," Jack asked looking at Bootstrap, since he was tied to the mast he had been unable to see what had occured. 

Bootstrap moved over near Jack, "Will in many ways is worse than Davy Jones. Will has begun to transform into the deadly fish in the sea. He warned you that one small prick of his spikes will cause an immediate death. Elizabeth unfortunately accidentally was pricked by one of those spikes."

Will held Elizabeth tightly, as if he could stop her death just by holding on to her. She looked up into his soft brown eyes, "Will, I know you are still in there. Believe me – you are in the locker and – and more than – more than that Will," Elizabeth gasped for air, "more than that Will – believe – believe in us and know - know that I love – you – I love you Will Turner – with – all – my – heart." Elizabeth slowly took in what was to be her last breath and closed her eyes. Anguish overtook Will. Tears flowed freely from him and Jack unable to do anything had witnessed the death of a dear friend. It reminded him of when Elizabeth had watched Will dying before her very eyes. He had been able to help the couple then saving Will so he could be reunited some day with Elizabeth. Today Jack was helpless and so was Will. Now in addition to everything else – Will Turner was burdened with the guilt of having his own wife die by his hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading. 

Okay, we received another question and this response comes directly from willabeth0906: We have only seen Jack's locker in the movies - which maybe he was afraid of being alone and going crazy.  
I think that in different lockers as I would hope one in which Davy Jones was put would be physically painful and other demons could take physical form familiar with the person in the locker.  
Agatha is powerful - maybe in some ways more powerful than Calypso so she can make real things take on different appearances (like the slave girl that Will thought was Elizabeth) so she can use other souls to become Bootstrap and have his knowledge - by using Will's mind to subconsciously control them.

Keep them coming guys. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thank you all so much for the reviews you've sent. Things are about to take a turn as you'll see. We've still got a bit of a ways to go here so enjoy the ride.

* * *

The girl with caramel brown eyes opened them the tiniest amount to see many blurred faces before her. She tried to lift up her head but found herself incredibly weak and therefore unable to move further. "What-what's happened? Where am I?"

Those around her looked to each other and smiled very evil grins.

"Good day to you, Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth finally turned her head to see a man who was a little shorter in stature, possibly about the same height as Jack she supposed, with the darkest black eyes of anyone she had ever seen before in her life. They held only two emotions within them from what she could tell: unadulterated glee and a bit of anger which average people would've cowered under. He looked down his nose at her as though she were the scourge that brought misery into the world.

Her eyes swept around the room as she felt some of her energy come back to her. She took in the three other faces. The first was of a man who looked a bit commonplace but wore a filthy, tattered EITC jacket that told her where his allegiances lay. The next was a very much older woman who was so haggard and hideous that Elizabeth actually flinched away from her face. This did not go unnoticed by the woman whose eyes seemed to be thinking up a plan of some sort. The final person in the room seemed vaguely familiar to her. She took in his face with the angry yet excited blue eyes, his clothes were regal. His long beard with all sorts of beads attached looked like snakes that would ensnare her. Or like…

"Tentacles," Elizabeth whispered fearfully.

"Did ya miss me, Mrs. Turner," Davy Jones asked.

She suddenly realized where she was and in whose company she was in. "It's you. All of you. You're the ones hurting Will, making him think he's done so much wrong. Sending him to the Locker and causing him to be cursed."

"Aye, _good lady_," Waite said mockingly. "It was us what started this little plot and Agatha (he said inclining his head in the elderly woman's direction) just helped us reach our ultimate goal."

"But why? Why cause so much pain and suffering?" Elizabeth asked.

Beckett stepped forward and went right up into her face so she could see his hate. "You and your dirty pirate lot. You killed **MY SON**! My boy. No one should be forced to outlive their children. And yet here I stand while he is dead."

"Your son?"

He didn't seem to have heard her whisper. "Cutler wanted to do so much good in the world. Wanted to rid the seas of you dirty, feckless, animals," he said raising his voice on each word.

This man was Cutler Beckett's father. All of this was just so surreal. So many people were plotting against them. So many people. They left her for a moment to be with her thoughts.

"What should we do with her now then?" Waite asked.

"I say we kill her here and now," Beckett said looking to her one more time. She glared back at him.

"No," Agatha said quickly. Everyone looked at her in amazement. She walked behind Elizabeth and laid her gnarled hands upon the young woman's shoulders. "I have another idea for _young_ Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth was able to shake off her hands and Agatha walked around to the others.

"There is a certain spell which allows two people to convey life between them. If done properly, the one will be given more youth while the other…."

"Will age," Jones said finish off the sentence for her.

"Precisely Father. Therefore…"

"Therefore you, dear Agatha, would get younger while Mrs. Turner here ages right before our very eyes," Beckett said jovially.

Agatha nodded. "It takes a bit of a while but that is what will happen."

"Ever hear of a woman dying of old age at 24?" Waite asked causing everyone to laugh and Elizabeth to look horrified. She began to struggle in the chair causing everyone to just laugh harder.

"Now we're going to need a place to hold her," Beckett said.

Agatha began to mutter something under her breath and before their very eyes a cage appeared around the girl.

Elizabeth continued to try and get out of the chair but it was no use. They tied her tightly and she could barely move at all. Agatha came inside and held a large crystal in her hand. She placed it on Elizabeth's lap and an image began to appear. It was fuzzy at first but she could see Will kneeling on the deck of the Dutchman crying and muttering about how he had failed to save Elizabeth. But Elizabeth was just fine, well not so much fine at the moment anyway but she was alive. For now.

"Do you not remember the spike?" Agatha whispered.

Elizabeth clenched her hands tightly as she could still feel the sting in the palm of her hand. From the look on her face, Agatha realized that she did.

"He thinks that you are dead and you truly will be soon enough."

Elizabeth wanted to plead with her but the tears that fell down her cheeks spoke volumes about her thoughts. She had never been this frightened in all her life. No one knew where she was. No one would be able to save her in time. She was doomed.

"When will you begin the spell dear daughter?" Jones asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I need to make some preparations but Mrs. Turner shall be as old as can be within the week."

Agatha had left the crystal with Elizabeth and she couldn't help but stare at her beloved husband in anguish that it caused her to cry harder. "Oh Will, no."

This could not be happening.

"No."

* * *

A momentary relief. At least she's still alive (for now). Thanks for reading everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thank you again for the reviews everyone. We're really proud of the story so far so thanks for letting us know you're with us all the way no matter what. It's back to Will again today so here we go.

* * *

Will's cries of anguish caused all of the crew of the Dutchman to bow their heads. He was down on his knees holding his dead wife as tears poured down his face. Jack closed his eyes and turned his head. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Jack thought to himself, "we were going to rescue him not lose Elizabeth in the process." Jack could not hold back any longer – tears escaped their kohl lined cages. Then there was a growl, one like Jack had never heard before. He opened his eyes to see Will pounding his fist or whatever they had become on the deck. Elizabeth's body was no where to be seen. "Where is she," Jack asked before he thought of the consequences.

Will stood up and stared at the man, "How should I know? I killed her so Calypso probably thought it would be cruel to me to take her before I could say my goodbye and properly bury her." Will then heard a huge splash behind him and turned away from Jack to see what was happening.

"It twas not I, William Turner, who took ye wife."

"Calypso – how? But it's not possible – You're standing – No – I'm hallucinating due to my grief – I must be," Will tried to talk but was completely incoherent.

"Will, me boy. You're not hallucinating," Jack started saying, "that is the _real_ Flying Dutchman and my guess is they are here to rescue you, I mean us."

Will looked over at the ship. It looked just as it did before his infidelity had cursed it once again. He could see Calypso standing next to his father. "My father," Will thought questioning his own sanity. He quickly looked back at the deck on which he stood to see his cursed father standing near Jack. The cursed Bootstrap near Jack saw the confusion in his eyes and walked towards Will.

"Son," Bootstrap began, "I've been through this whole ordeal with you and I'll get you through this illusion – this trick that Calypso must be playing on you – on your cursed soul."

"NO! Don't believe him," the Bootstrap from the un-cursed Dutchman shouted over to Will. "You are not cursed Will. We've continued this ships duty until Calypso came to us and said that we needed to come with her and rescue you and the Pearl from the locker."

Will was so confused – two fathers both saying they were helping him. How was he to know the truth? Will hung his head and closed his eyes trying to sort it all out in his mind. He felt a touch on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply. "Wait," he thought, "I felt that touch on my shoulder. My cursed body shouldn't allow anyone to-" He opened his eyes to see Calypso beside him. He looked down at his body and found it as it had been before he was cursed. "How?"

Calypso smiled, "Da just be seeing dat which be real. Ye cursed self was a spell cast on ye by Jones' daughter." She looked at Will and saw the unbelief in his eyes. "'e still thinks it to be a trick."

Jack rolled his eyes at Calypso's comment. "Bloody eunuch won't believe the truth right before his eyes."

"Tis de locker," Calypso began, "it toys wit de mind and emotions. 'e created dis locker of 'is worst nightmare – 'e just had help."

"Help? Who? If what you all say is true then who is doing this to me and why?"

"The who is de why," Calypso said going over to untie Jack. The cursed Bootstrap approached her with a sword. The rest of the crew of the cursed Dutchman drew their weapons ready to fight.

"Tell him to stand down son," the true Bootstrap shouted to Will. Will nodded in agreement and did not have to say another word. Calypso cast a spell that seemed to bind the cursed crew to where they stood on the deck. She smiled as they struggled against it.

"I've lost everything I care about-"

"A-ha," Jack said as he was released, "Not true!"

"What? Jack you saw Elizabeth die before your very eyes. My wife is dead-"

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack yelled, "are you still taking care of our special passenger?"

"What? Oh – yes sir. Be right back," Gibbs said smiling as he headed below.

Will sat quietly – defeated and still mourning the death of his wife, by his own hand none the less. Jack walked over to Will and started to put his hand on his shoulder but looked back at Calypso, "He's not going to get a spikey again suddenly is he?"

"No; but we must get him out of here by sunset tomorrow or he will revert back."

Jack nodded then placed his hand on Will's shoulder, "Look Will at the Pearl."

Gibbs had quickly returned and held the small toddler up to the Pearl's railing. Will slowly raised his head and looked at Jack's eyes and then followed Jack's hand pointing over to the Pearl.

"Is it true or do my eyes deceive me? Is that-" Will began.

Gibbs whispered in the boy's ear and the toddler smiled, "Daddy? Daddy?"

"William," Will said tears filling his eyes once again, only this time it was tears of joy.

"See me boy. You haven't lost everything. Now let's get you on the true Dutchman and get out of here," Jack said urging him to move along.

"We must hurry. For when she discovers what we've done, well we'll all be in danger," Calypso said trying to convey the urgency.

"Who's she – again I ask. Who is after me?"

"Later Will," Jack said pushing him.

"Wait – my son. I want to see my son," Will cried out.

"Will Turner listen to me. Leave your son on da Pearl in me care. Sparrow go wit da Dutchman. She'll direct everything at da two of ye and da boywill remain unharmed," Calypso explained.

He was so close but yet again Will was unable to be with his family – or what's left of it. "I don't know for sure if any of this is real. But I do want to trust you."

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack yelled, "you are the _temporary_ Captain. Take care of me ship. OR ELSE!"

"Aye, sir." Calypso materialized next to Gibbs taking young William and heading below.

"Come on Will before your beloved crew here starts to be able to move again," Jack said.

"Wait," Will said as he ran to the steps and quickly disappeared below.

"Will, now's not the time to gather personal effects – they aren't real remember?"

"OK – Jack now we can go," Will said as he held the crystal that the old hag had given him.

"Don't know if that's such a good idea me boy. That thing hasn't been exactly truthful to ye."

"It's coming with me Jack."

"No time to argue about it. We'll talk about it later with Calypso."

With Will's help, Jack found himself aboard the true Dutchman. "Welcome back son," Bootstrap said hugging him tightly.

Will slowly hugged him back. He still was confused and didn't know what to believe but it felt good to be here aboard a Dutchman that wasn't cursed and didn't remind him of his indiscretion. Even if this was all a lie, some sort of cruel joke, it was better than dealing with a cursed, deadly body. If only, he hadn't been cursed when Elizabeth found him. If only, she was still alive. If only -… Will pulled away from his father tears once again flooding his eyes. "I've killed Elizabeth," he said as he turned from his father's eyes.

"No son, I know that you would never-" Bootstrap turned to look at Jack for an explanation. Jack slowly nodded his head agreeing with Will's statement. "Will, I- I'm sorry son."

Will turned and headed below deck. Bootstrap began to follow him with intentions to comfort him but Jack grabbed Bootstrap gently by the arm. "Give him some time. He's confused and he needs to sort it all out. He doesn't know what's real and what's false yet. He'll come to us when he's ready but he needs to mourn Elizabeth's passing in his own way."

"When did you become so smart or compassionate Jack?"

"People don't know me at all – he's my friend and well I care that's all – don't need the Captain of the Flying Dutchman as an enemy do I?"

Bootstrap smiled. Will was lucky to have Jack as a friend and Will would need both of them to help him deal with Elizabeth's death. Now they just had to get out of the Locker and before those seeking vengeance found out.

* * *

That was a bit happier than previous chapters. Too bad he doesn't know the truth (yet) They're finally almost out of the Locker. Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: We don't own anything

Bad things abound here. Thanks for reviewing everyone.

* * *

Several hours went by and Elizabeth could not fall asleep. It felt like days since she was left her to herself while the others made "preparations". With the threat of her death hanging over her, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep properly for a very long time from now. Every time she shut her eyes, Elizabeth could see Agatha's face becoming younger while she felt her own body begin to age at a rapid pace.

It frightened her. She was away from everyone she cared about. Everyone she loved. But there was nothing that she could do about it. She was their prisoner just as much as Will was. But unlike Will, she was alone. And her son…

Elizabeth cried silent tears for him as well. How was she going to get back to him now? Now it was up to Jack to try and convince Will that everything he was being told was a lie. They were all doomed.

**

* * *

**Agatha walked through the field, arm in arm with her Father as they searched for the essentials that she would need for the spell. She bent over and picked up a flower, gave it a sniff and then placed it in her basket along with five others just like it. She returned to her Father and took his arm once again.

"And what did you send those other two monkey's off to find?" he asked.

"Nothing of vast importance I assure you. Ah, now we need some of this," Agatha said grabbing a handful of grass. To Davy's raised eyebrow she just shrugged and continued walking.

They finally came to a tree and Agatha began to climb it.

"Daughter, wait…."

"I'm fine Father," she said back shortly. She reached a hand into a birds nest and removed a single egg. Now came the hard task of returning to the ground unharmed. Agatha wasn't as young as she used to be (though will be again soon).

They returned to her "humble abode" to find Beckett and Waite wrangling a live chicken.

"You want this thing inside the house?" Beckett asked.

"No, it can just stay out here until we get started. Inside now everyone," she said leading them in.

They could all still hear Elizabeth quietly sobbing in her cage.

"Cry all you want dearie, it isn't going to save you," Agatha said.

**

* * *

**How Elizabeth wished she could escape and murder them with her thoughts. A few minutes went by and only sent them scathing looks since that was all she could do at the moment. She caught the eye of the other man who was not Beckett and he quickly turned away. What in the world?

"Well my Dearest, when shall we begin then?" Jones asked.

"Oh now should be perfectly acceptable."

Agatha took a seat and removed all of the herbs she had chosen from her basket. She laid them all out and began to chop them up very finely before adding the egg. Once that was accomplished, she then turned to Waite and Beckett who brought over the chicken. It was sacrificed and the blood was dripped over the chopped herbs. Using special tools, it became a runny liquid that was a disgusting green color.

She grabbed one of her crystals and proceeded to drip it over it, all the while muttering something under her breath.

Elizabeth began to feel odd all of a sudden and she began to internally panic. She felt a strange burning sensation that started in her toes and quickly made it way throughout her body. Elizabeth struggled against her bonds but knew that there was nothing she could do about it. It had started.

**

* * *

**Waite watched as Elizabeth thrashed about while tied to her chair. He just couldn't look away. He then looked to Agatha to see the woman smiling with her eyes closed.

"There's no need to fight it girl," Waite thought to himself. "It's too late for you. Too late for you."

So then why did he feel so awful?

**

* * *

**The physical changes were already noticeable after an hour. There were a few extra lines around Elizabeth's eyes and a few less around Agatha's. Elizabeth's hair had a slight gray tint to it as Agatha's became more black.

Jones whispered something in her ear and she nodded while continuing to mutter under her breath. As Agatha was a bit occupied at the moment, it was a good moment to fill Elizabeth's head with more lies. And this was the perfect way, as his daughter suggested. He entered the cage and slowly Elizabeth's head rose. Her face looked gray and her eyes were tired. But the intensity of her gaze was enough to let him know she was still trying to fight. Stupid girl.

"How're you feeling?" he mockingly asked.

"Bugger off," she whispered in a hoarse yet shaky voice.

Jones dropped the crystal on her lap and went over to her ear. "They're dead. Your beloveds are dead."

Elizabeth looked at him confused. Beloveds? There wasn't anyone…. A fuzzy memory slipped into her subconscious. A man with a blue bandana and a small child no older than two. Her Wills.

"They're not dead. They're in the Locker," she whispered as the memory returned full force. Just how much had she already aged to cause her to forget?

"Look to the crystal," Jones whispered.

Elizabeth couldn't help herself, she looked down to see two ships at odds with each other and the cursed Will fighting against Jack. The image began to get a little fuzzy and she had to squint in order to see it. Jones pulled out of his pocket a pair of glasses and placed them on her nose causing the picture become slightly more clear. Just in time for her to see her husband stabbing Jack. The man fell to the deck with a shocked expression on his face and her husband collapsed to his side and a tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry Jack," Will mouthed to him. Suddenly Will ran one of his spikes against his own hand and fell by the man's side. And the image faded, disappearing completely.

"No," she whispered.

Elizabeth felt very tired and achy suddenly. Jones looked to his daughter. Her hair was as dark as night and her skin tone matched that of her mother. But it was her eyes, his eyes, that caused him to swell up with pride. The transference was almost complete. Thinking that she wouldn't be any more of a nuisance, Jones untied Elizabeth and left to be by his daughter's side. Elizabeth looked down at her hands and they were wrinkled and old. When she flexed her fingers, they were in pain causing her to rub them together. She brought her hands to her face and could feel every single wrinkle. She brought a strand of hair before her and it was as white as snow.

Agatha's eyes shot open and she looked at her father before closing them and muttering something different. She had looked worried and Jones asked what was wrong.

"They're escaping. I must stop them," she whispered so Elizabeth could not hear.

She had to get out of there. Noticing that they couldn't see her, Elizabeth slowly got out of her seat trying to make as small an amount of noise as possible before leaving as fast as she could. She was almost home free when Waite stood before her.

The man looked at her before stepping aside. He was allowing her to escape?

"Go," he said and Elizabeth ran off as fast as she could into the village.

* * *

Poor Elizabeth. Now she believes everyone to have died now too. Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Who would've ever thought that a story that was meant for Valentine's Day would last this long? Thank you all so much for reading and sending us some reviews. Here's the latest chapter from willabeth0906 and things are looking up at least a little by the end. Enjoy.

* * *

After giving Will some time by himself, Jack decided to talk to him in his cabin aboard the Dutchman. He knew that Will still had his doubts about what was really happening. Jack tried to reason with Will but Will always came up with a good rebuttal. Jack soon realized that Will needed more time alone. Unknown to both of them, there lurked a great danger following them below the surface.

**

* * *

**Calypso knew the dangers were growing fast and from Jack's cabin she proceeded to give orders to Mr. Gibbs by messenger. He knew that she had the best intentions for all concerned and without her they would be doomed here forever so he never questioned what she said. One of her messages was rather odd however so Mr. Gibbs went down to see if he had been given the proper information. "You want herbs from the galley? I understand you giving me these headings but asking me for herbs?"

"Jes and now quickly," she replied walking towards William as the child slept. Mr. Gibbs returned quickly with the requested items. Calypso practically snatched them from his hands as she rattled off some phrases he couldn't understand. She then took the herbs mixed them with some things that she had brought with her and proceeded to shake them all over the small child.

"What are you doin'," Gibbs asked trying not to offend her.

"I must protect da boy or 'e will be a target. Now she can't see 'im and even if she does dis will protect 'im."

"Well sprinkle some on me," Gibbs added stepping towards her.

"'e is an innocent under me protection. I can only protect 'im and hide me self. I owe dat to Will and his poor wife. She did dis to Will and because of 'er, 'is wife is now dead."

Gibbs nodded in disappointment, "I'll be off to change the heading as you ordered."

"Is de Dutchman still along side us?" Gibbs nodded his head. "Good. We must make good time. Be ready for anythin' though. I'm afraid dat she'll find us soon."

**

* * *

**Will was grateful when Jack finally left. He wanted to be alone. He needed to be alone. He was still confused and on top of that he was trying to come to terms with the fact that it was his fault his son was without a mother. He smiled at the thought of his son. He hadn't seen him since he was an infant that Christmas so long ago and now he was talking – asking for his Daddy. How would he tell his son that his mother was gone because of his own father? Silent tears fell down as he sat on the edge of the bed. He rested his hand behind him and felt the crystal that he had brought from the cursed Dutchman. Picking it up he wondered if he should try and use it to see his beloved wife again, if only in a memory. He closed his eyes and held it against his chest, concentrating on thoughts of Elizabeth.

**

* * *

**Agatha had been taken away from her work. She wanted to finish off Elizabeth but her father had been looking at the crystal and had seen Will Turner – an uncursed Will Turner at that- on the real Flying Dutchman. She knew she had to act quickly. She too looked into the crystal and saw that Will Turner was in fact no longer cursed. They were trying to escape the locker. She sent her plan of attack to the cursed Dutchman crew leaving the cursed Bootstrap to carry it out. To slow them down, Agatha decided that if Will wanted to see images of his poor recently departed wife then so be it. She smiled as she fingered the ring on her finger and closed her eyes.

**

* * *

**Will opened his eyes and looked into the crystal. He saw Elizabeth lying in bed with the covers up around her chest. She was smiling and Will couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Then she leaned forward and reached out her arm almost as if she was reaching for Will. But instead of reaching for Will another took her hand as he climbed into her bed. It was dark and hard to see but Will could tell that the two caressed each other like well known lovers and Will was mesmerized by the two. Elizabeth began laughing as her delicate fingers played with something in the man's hair, some trinket woven into his hair – Jack! It was Jack! Jack laughed with her as they thought it funny how Will would find out after 10 years that Elizabeth had moved on and that Will would be the Captain of the Dutchman for an eternity.

Anger reared in Will once more. As hard as Will tried to control his anger, it was no use. He could feel it over taking him and even worse he could feel the deadly spikes that were coming back. They were just under the surface waiting to be released. Feeling as though he was losing control, Will dropped the crystal and decided to get away from it. He needed fresh air and quickly; he needed to clear his head and forget the scene that had played so vividly before his eyes.

**

* * *

**Jack saw Will as he came from below – Will was almost running as if he were escaping something. The man ran over to the rail and hung over as if he was going to be sick. Bootstrap saw it as well as Jack and started towards him. "Wait," Jack said, "let me talk to him." Bootstrap sadly nodded his head and stood where he was while watching Jack approach his son.

Jack could see that Will was shaking. "What could have bothered him so much," Jack thought to himself. "Will, me boy. Are you alright?"

Will took a deep breath subconsciously hoping that Jack would just walk away but instead of leaving Jack came closer and leaned on the railing as well looking at the water below. "Will, what happened? I can see that you are somewhat upset."

"I'm fine. Just go," Will retorted in a short defensive tone.

"Hmm, from your tone me boy – well you aren't alright."

Will turned his head slightly to look at Jack. Jack's eyes locked with Will's eyes – all he could see in Will's eyes were anger and hatred. Jack thought back, he'd seen that in Will before when he had seen Jack and Elizabeth in the crystal together. "You didn't."

"What?"

"You used that bloody crystal again, didn't you?"

"So what if I did."

"So what! All that bloody thing has ever done was to lie to you and give you false images. Now you go looking at it again and still find yourself believing it over our words."

Will tried to reason with himself. It appeared that Jack was telling the truth about the other things but he saw them and it seemed so real. "It showed you and Elizabeth making love and laughing about me being trapped as Captain of the Flying Dutchman for eternity."

"Will, I've said it before. I've never touched Elizabeth in that way. She loves – loved you. We were only friends – truly." Jack was trying to find the right words to say.

Will turned and faced away from the water leaning back on the railing. Jack noticed his expression had changed and as Jack began to speak once again, Will cut him off, "Not now Jack."

"No Will now. You need to understand and-"

"NO Jack **REALLY** NOT NOW! TO ARMS, READY THE GUNS" Will shouted to his crew.

Jack quickly turned around to see the cursed Flying Dutchman was quickly gaining upon them but the cursed ship turned and Will and Jack quickly realized that it was targeting the Black Pearl. "No. Not me ship – not the Pearl."

"My son – William is on that ship!"

Will quickly barked out orders and gave the commands and soon the real Dutchman had maneuvered itself between the cursed Dutchman and the Pearl. "Prepare for boarding!" Will had no more yelled out the warning than the cursed crew began their assault on the true crew. The Pearl could only stand by and watch as the two immortal ships and their crews began to battle. After some time the cursed crew began to get the upper hand. Will looked over to see that three of the crew had Jack surrounded. He quickly left his own fight and ran to help Jack. Two of those attacking Jack quickly turned to meet Will's attack. Will parried and blocked each blow they threw at him and Jack was holding his own. Will saw the opportunity to finish off one of the cursed crew but as he began his lunge he felt a blow to his head and everything went black. The two cursed crewmen quickly turned back to Jack. The cursed Bootstrap stood above Will wiping the blood off the hilt of his sword – blood from Will's head. The cursed Bootstrap yelled for another of the cursed crew to help him and the two grabbed Will and disappeared on the cursed Dutchman. Jack, who had just found himself in the precarious position of fighting from the ground, prepared to block the next lunge when suddenly all of the cursed crew disappeared from the real Dutchman. Jack looked over to the cursed ship only to see it disappear below the water. Jack was relieved to see that they had vanished and the crew of the real Dutchman was surprised. "I don't know – wait – where's Will," Jack asked searching the deck for the young man.

"He was here fighting and then I lost sight of him," Bootstrap added looking around himself.

"They came for him and when they got him there was no more reason to fight. We need to talk to Calypso and quick," Jack said making his way to the railing to yell to the Pearl.

**

* * *

**Will finally came to and found himself lying on the deck of the ship. He closed his eyes from the pain and opened them. He took a minute to focus but then he sat up quickly, too quickly his head told him. He was aboard the cursed Dutchman again. As he raised his hand to his head, he heard the sound of chains rattling – he was constrained. Looking around he found that he was shackled to the mast. The last thing he remembered – "No," he thought sadly remembering that Jack was in dire straits when everything went black. He couldn't help but wonder if Jack had met his demise by the hands of this cursed crew.

"Ah, you're awake my son," the cursed Bootstrap said coming near him.

"What happened and why am I a captive?"

"Son, I'm sorry but you began to lose your mind. You were falling into Calypso's trick. You were a danger to yourself as well as all of us. We did it to protect-"

Bootstrap was cut off by the sound of rushing water and the splash of the true Dutchman surfacing next to them. Both Bootstrap's ordered their respective ships to ready the guns. Once again the crew prepared to fight and cannon fire was even heard this time. Jack looked over and saw Will's predicament but was unable to help. Will looked at him and was relieved to see Jack alive but he couldn't help but wonder why the crew was waiting to help him. Then Will saw the why as the Pearl came along side with Calypso standing on the deck. She closed her eyes and said something and the cursed crew once again was unable to move. "Hurry Sparrow," she yelled as Jack didn't hesitate on boarding the cursed ship once more.

Jack quickly went to work at the shackles but wasn't having any luck. "Try Bootstraps pockets," Will suggested and Jack did in fact find the key.

Jack shook his head, "I know what it feels like to be chained up to the mast-" a shiver ran down his spine as his mind was filled with thoughts of the kraken. "Come on now." Once again they prepared to leave the cursed ship behind.

"We must hurry," Calypso shouted, "tis almost sundown."

As soon as Will and Jack returned to the true Dutchman, Will collapsed on the deck. He cried out in pain and Jack turned to him. "Stay back Jack, please," he pleaded.

"But-" Jack stopped looking at the suffering man and then saw what was causing all the pain. He began to see spikes once again beginning to grow over Will's back and neck. "Alright everyone listen to me. We need to start rocking the ship and quickly." Everyone started to go over to the side where Jack stood.

Just as they were about to begin their run, they all stopped to look at the Pearl. For instead of orders being given to rock the ship, sounds of laughter filled the air. Calypso was laughing loudly. "Pleaz Jack – allow me. Everybody 'old on tight!" Suddenly there was a huge wave that came from nowhere that overturned both ships. For an instant they were all underwater, then the water came rushing past them and both ships found themselves righted once again enjoying the beauty of the sunrise. Jack looked over to Will and smiled. Will looked at himself – the pain was gone and he was no longer cursed. Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, was back just as he should be.

* * *

You're probably wondering why Calypso believes Elizabeth to be dead as well. While Calypso's magic was protecting William III, Agatha's own magic was hiding Elizabeth from the others. Calypso cannot sense that Elizabeth is of the living because Agatha does not wish it to be so.

Yay, they're out of the Locker. Thanks for reading all. Stay tuned b/c on Monday we're bringing back an old friend.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Thank you all so much once again for your very kind reviews. Here's the next chapter and the return of...

* * *

"Spices! Many wonderful herbs to make your meals taste better! And cheap, very cheap!"

The marketplace was bustling as always with everyone searching for food for the day or something else that they needed for the upcoming days. It was overcast and some sort of storm was likely on the horizon. A young woman with dark skin and equally dark eyes was currently taking a look at the bushel of apples. She glanced over at the occupied owner of said bushel and took one fruit for herself before walking as fast as she could.

"Good day to you AnaMaria," a woman said with a smile and a wave.

"Good day Mrs. Ackart. Bad weather seems to be coming our way."

"Aye, I noticed. Better get inside soon before it pours."

Ana continued on her way and purchased a few things while commandeering a few others. It was extra crowded in the market today. Everyone was bumping into each other as they wanted to get home as soon as they could. Looking around, Ana's eyes suddenly find a very old woman following after someone with her hands held open as though she needed some money for something.

"Please a shilling or two. I have nothing and no one left."

She watched as the man she attempting to chase continued on his way as though he hadn't heard her at all. The woman all but collapsed right there and then. Her body rocked with the sobs coming from deep within her. Ana quickly went over to her side and laid a hand upon her stood shoulder.

"Is something wrong Ma'am?" Ana asked in a caring tone.

"My-my husband and my son. My little boy. They're both de-dead," she said laying her head upon Ana's shoulder and continuing to cry.

Ana brought the woman into a hug and she continued to sob.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Re-recently. And he was but a little boy my son. Now I'll never be saved."

The woman suddenly broke out into a hacking fit and gasped for breath while Ana rubbed her back. Something didn't make sense though.

"You said your son was young? However old was he?"

"Only two years miss."

This couldn't be any odder. Here this woman was, aged many years her senior obviously, claiming to have a child who is _only_ two years old? This poor, poor woman. Ana pulled away and removed from her pocket, her change purse.

"Ma'am please, accept a few shillings," she said trying to hand them to her.

The woman began to shake her head before finally looking Ana in the eye. She reached out a hand and touched her face.

"Do I know you?"

Ana took the hand away and shook her own head. "I'm sorry Ma'am but we've never met. But my name is AnaMaria."

"AnaMaria…it sounds so familiar…."

"Ma'am, please take the money and try to find someplace warm. There is more than likely a storm on the horizon."

That being said, Ana stood up and left the poor woman with a few coins and went to her place of business.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth sat in the gutter and watched the young woman walk away. AnaMaria? Wasn't she on the Pearl during their first little adventure out at sea?

Here she was, alive and well and most notably nearby. Hopefully their paths would cross again and soon.

**

* * *

**On her way back home, Ana passed many people and the topic of choice was the mysterious woman.

"Just showed up in the middle of the night."

"Never seen hide nor hair of 'er before."

"I swear she claimed to be the wife o' the Captain o' de Flying Dutchman. Might be true, she is old enough."

A few hours later, the downpour began. A part of her missed being out at sea during storms like this. She remembered the last one, the one when she was on the Pearl with Jack. Ana watched from the window as the sky seemed to cry out in pain.

In the distance, there seemed to be a blur walking around trying to find someplace dry to stand. Squinting, she finally realized that it was the beggar woman from earlier in the day. She shouldn't be out there! She'd likely catch a terrible illness and Ana didn't want that to be laid upon her soul. Ana ran to the door and went over to the woman who seemed to be on the verge of collapse.

"Please Ma'am, come in with me to my warm home," she said.

"Oh bless you Ana dear," the woman said.

Ana helped to walk the woman inside and disappeared to find some extra linens they could use to dry off with.

"I'm afraid that all I have at the moment are extra bed sheets. Will they do?"

"Ana dear," the woman said with a tired grin, "they will do splendidly. You don't have to."

"Oh no. It's my pleasure…"

"Elizabeth."

"It's my pleasure…Elizabeth."

Ana then helped Elizabeth to a rocking chair which sat by a fireplace with roaring flames. It was very pleasant and welcome as compared to outdoors.

"Can I make you a cup of tea maybe?" Ana asked.

"Oh, that would be lovely. Thank you."

Ana began to get that ready while Elizabeth continued to sit in front of the fire to warm up. She frowned and Ana noticed, but Elizabeth did not voice what her concerns were. Perhaps the woman should stay for a few days. At least until Ana could find her family and make sure she got home safely.

**

* * *

**They had escaped the Locker. They were now back in the living world. And on top of all that, Elizabeth Turner had left her home and disappeared.

Agatha was more than a little upset by this revelation.

Out of the three men in the room at the moment, all but one seemed to be calm. For indeed, Waite seemed to be swallowing as she glided over to his side.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" she asked in a steely tone of voice.

Waite nodded and the two of them left the house. Agatha stood in front of him and placed her hands gently upon her hips.

"Is there something you've neglected to mention?" she asked.

Waite licked his lips and slowly shook his head. Agatha gave out a short laugh before grabbing him by the throat and holding on tightly.

"You are lying Thomas Waite," she said squeezing. "Where did Elizabeth Turner disappear to?"

"She-"he rasped out.

"Yes?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"She left."

"Left to go where?"

"I-I don't know. The village I suppose. Please, let me go."

Agatha gave him one last look before letting go of him. Waite grabbed his neck and took many deep breaths.

"Thank you Master Waite," she said. Agatha then snapped her fingers and Waite could feel his throat begin to constrict as though she was holding on once again. But only she was staring at him from nearly three feet away. As he slowly fell to the ground, she whispered into his ear, "Say hello to your precious crew members."

Agatha re-entered the house to find her Father sitting in a chair and Beckett examining him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked getting worried.

"You tell me, dearest Daughter."

She leaned over him and brought a hand to his face. It felt clammy and an odd color.

"You're-you're changing back," she whispered alarmed.

"Aye."

"We have to get Will Turner back in the Locker."

"But how?" Beckett asked.

"I have an idea…" Agatha said with an evil smirk upon her pretty face.

* * *

She's back :). Poor Waite though, they found out. Oh well, thanks for reading everyone.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Here's the latest Will chapter everyone. Hope you're enjoying the story.

* * *

"Mr. Gibbs, how's me ship," Jack asked climbing aboard the Pearl.

"Fine sir, ready for you to take over – again."

Jack smiled. "Seems Calypso wants to talk to us," he said gesturing to himself and Will. Will seemed in a daze – it was as if he felt nothing any more.

"Aye, she's below with William," Gibbs replied.

Will raised his head and hope once again filled his eyes. He followed Jack below to Jack's cabin where Jack knocked on the door and then slowly opened it. Calypso sat on the bed looking at the sleeping child. Will quickly made his way over to them and stood there quietly looking at his sleeping son. Guilt plagues his souls as he realized the boy was now absent his mother. A tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it away. Calypso stood up and motioned for Jack to follow her. They stood in the corner away from the two Turners. Jack thought if the circumstance had been different – this would have been a wonderful reunion between Will and his son. Calypso broke Jack's train of thought, "she shouldn't 'ave found us dat quick."

"What?"

"She be stronger dan me thought to find us in da locker so fast."

Will walked over to where the two were standing. Jack looked at him, "Maybe that bloody crystal that you keep looking into – maybe that gave us away. Maybe she is looking through the cursed thing at you – Will."

"What crystal," Calypso inquired then Jack and Will explained it all to her. Will told her of everything he had seen. Calypso got angrier by the minute, "how dare you use it and endanger us all."

"I – I didn't know. I wanted to see – I needed to see Elizabeth again."

Calypso couldn't help but cringe at the man's sorrow. What was done was done and Will had no idea of Agatha's power. "Do not use it again unless I tell you! But it may prove useful in da future though."

"Calypso what did you need to talk about? Is this about Will having to leave his son so soon to do his duty," Jack asked looking over to the sleeping toddler. Will tensed and prepared himself for the words that would command him to leave.

"No."

"No," Will asked in surprise.

"I will take command of da Dutchman – temporarily. You two must stop Agatha," Calypso calmly told them.

"But I can't go on land."

"Ye can for now but he must find Davy Jones and send 'im back to da locker before 'e causes more 'arm."

"Yes of course, thank you Calypso," Will said smiling and looking at his son.

"But der be a price for ye to be on land," Jack rolled his eyes waiting for the boom to drop, "Will Turner will be mortal again and derfor he can be killed." Jack swallowed hard. He hated the thought that Will could be killed because that would leave little William with no one.

"So we must find Jones, send him back to the locker - I'll be immortal again and then must leave to Captain the Flying Dutchman." Will was saddened by the idea of leaving his son but he had no choice. "Where do we start?"

Calypso smiled, "I've ordered jer father to follow our heading. We go to da last place I saw 'er."

The two ships sailed for two days and nights and while Jack was concerned with what may lie ahead Will was simply enjoying his son. It had been hard though, especially the first day. Will thought back remembering how his son asked for Mommy. _Tears had filled Will's eyes and he looked at his son and told him that Mommy went to be with her Mom and Dad in Heaven. "But I want Mommy 'ere."_

"_So do I William, so do I."_

"_Make 'er come back Daddy."_

"_I can't son. As much as I want to-"_

_Jack had seen the torment as Will tried to explain to the child. "Mr. Gibbs, I think it's time that William eats lunch."_

"_Oh lunch – time to eat Daddy." Will nodded his head at his son and tried to give a small smile. Gibbs came and led William below._

"_He's too young to understand Will. He doesn't know."_

"_I know Jack. But I know. She's gone because of me. When he's old enough, tell me – how do I tell him – it was me?"_

Will had kept his spirits up for his son's sake and he spent every moment with William. The child was always active and thankful he was so preoccupied with Will and happy to be with his father that he hadn't asked for Elizabeth recently.

Will was chasing William around the deck when Calypso grabbed him by the arm, "Get me da crystal." Will looked at her puzzled but did as she asked returning from below with it in his hand.

"I was told to close my eyes and think of her then open them to see her."

Calypso only wanted a glimpse of Agatha and she knew that it must be quick as to not give her position away. She took the crystal and closed her eyes then opened them but what she saw shocked her. She saw a young and beautiful Agatha not one that should be old and withered. She quickly set the crystal down.

"Calypso, are you alright," Will asked cautiously.

"Jes. Either dis shows da past or something is very, very wrong."

Jack walked over to the two carrying William in his arms, "he wants his Daddy."

Will took him from Jack. "I'll just put this away and put William down for his nap."

"We be almost there. Ye must be careful Jack Sparrow – for both of ye."

When they arrived at the island, Calypso decided to stay aboard the Pearl and take care of William for the night. She told them she would leave aboard the Dutchman at daybreak. Mr. Gibbs would be in charge of young William but she told Will that her protection spell that she cast on the boys would still work. Agatha would be unable to harm him. It was decided that Jack and Will would go ashore and try and find out any information then return before daybreak to share their finds with Calypso.

As soon as Jack and Will reached the Village, Jack smiled then pointed to a small Tavern. It was getting close to sunset and the perfect time to get information Jack thought. Will had argued that they should talk to some of the village's inhabitants but Jack argued people are much more friendly in a tavern and tend to loosen their tongues are some ale or rum. Will couldn't argue with Jack's somewhat logical thought. "Besides Will you need to drink some and relax."

The two men found themselves a nice quiet corner away from the noise of the door and one that they could easily overhear several of the tables. The tavern must have been the only one in the village for it was larger than Will thought necessary for a village this size. They soon discovered that the tavern also provided lodging – in its rooms upstairs. When Jack and Will first seated themselves, there were not too many patrons. Jack ordered two bottles of rum from the barmaid. As soon as she left Will questioned Jack, "two bottles Jack. Don't you think that drinking two bottles may be a little much – even for you? You do need to keep your wits about you."

"It's not all for me. One's for you."

"No thanks Jack. I'm not one to drink that much."

"Ye need to relax me boy. This will help you to do just that."

Will just sat there playing more with the bottle than anything. He looked up to see another barmaid had come to work. Her back was to him but her hair was just like Elizabeth's. He started to stand up and go over to her but she turned around and he could clearly see it wasn't his beloved wife. Jack seeing the scene enfold in front of him, poured Will a drink. This time Will Turner did not refuse it. He downed it quickly. "Will, I know what you're thinking but it's not her."

"I know Jack – just pour me another and let it go."

After a couple of drinks, Will had relaxed but only enough to open up and start talking about Elizabeth. Jack continued to pour him drinks and before long Will had finished his rum before Jack was halfway through. Will was slurring his words and in this state was going to not be of any help getting information. Will started to fall out of his chair and Jack asked the barmaid if there was a room available for his drunken friend. She checked and told Jack the 2nd room on the right was available. Jack helped Will up the stairs and knew it wouldn't be long before Will would fall into a peaceful slumber. He made Will lie down on the bed and told Will to stay there until he returned. Will even in his intoxicated state knew that he was in no shape to walk or drink for that matter so he decided to listen to Jack. He stayed on the bed as Jack blew out some of the candles, leaving a softer glow in the room. "Thanks Jack," was all Jack heard as he closed the door leaving Will alone.

Unknown to either men, they had been watched. Now was the time to make her move. Agatha had followed them upstairs and then waited in the shadows until Jack left the room and headed back downstairs. "Perfect," she said to herself. She then pulled out Elizabeth's wedding ring from her pocket as she looked around she slipped it on her finger and entered Will's room.

Will heard the door open but he left his eyes closed – trying to deal with the room as it was spinning. "Forget something Jack? Because if you came back to check on me – well – I'm ok. Well – I will be ok. I think."

"Will, I'm not Jack."

"No, it couldn't be," Will thought, "I'm drunk and I'm hallucinating." He continued to keep his eyes closed and said nothing.

"Will? Are you ok?"

Will slowly opened his eyes. There was only a few candles lit but from the soft glow in the room he could make out the figure that was walking towards him. "It can not be. This isn't real."

"Will, what's wrong? Don't you recognize me?"

"You – no – please – it's not possible – how – is it really you – Elizabeth?"

"Yes darling – it's me. Oh thank God – I was so worried that I had lost you in that dreadful locker."

"How – Elizabeth – you died – I-"

"Shh. I'm here now."

"No! I won't fall for this again. You are not real."

"Will feel my arm. Look at my hand. Look at the beautiful ring you gave me. I thought I had lost it but I found it and now I have found you."

Will was too confused. He wanted it to be Elizabeth so badly. She had the ring – the ring he gave her when the exchanged their vows that Christmas. Agatha could tell when his heart won over the logic in his head and she moved close to him.

"Will, I've missed you so much. I need you my husband. I want you now." She sat down beside him on the bed and began to rub his back, "please darling let me help you to relax." She continued and she felt him slowly give in. She tugged at his shirt, "let's get you out of this," and lifted the shirt over his head. Agatha couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his muscles under her hands. His back was smooth except for a few scars. She gently caressed him and soon her lips found their way to his neck.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry that-"

"Not now my love," she whispered in his ear as she rolled him over and silenced his voice with a deep kiss.

**

* * *

**Calypso found Jack at the Tavern. "Any news yet. I sail in a few hours."

"Not really. These people are utterly unhelpful."

"Where's Turner," she asked.

"I took him upstairs a few minutes ago. He needed to sleep off his rum."

"He can't be left alone – Sparrow."

"Why?"

She lowered her voice, "He's not only mortal on land but 'e is a target. 'e be da only one dat can take Jones' place in da locker."

"So they need him to take him back to the locker?" Jack's eyes grew large and he ran up the stairs leaving Calypso behind. He ran to the door and quickly flew it open.

Agatha hearing the door open knew she had to move quickly. She removed the ring and pulled away from Will. Will hearing the door opening and feeling Elizabeth leaving his side, began to grab for her but missed her as he fell from the bed. He stood up and tried to follow her towards the door but stumbled leaving her to escape his grasp. Jack trying to figure out what was actually happening watched as the young girl with black hair ran past him and out the door. Seeing Will on the floor, Jack went over to help him up.

"Where's Elizabeth? Did you stop her Jack? She's alright. Did you see Elizabeth Jack?"

"Elizabeth? No Will-"

Will pulled away from Jack and began his pursuit of the young girl. He half ran and half fell down the stairs and went out to look out on the street. He looked both ways not seeing her in sight. He stood by the wall next to the door and slid down it until he sat with his knees bent and he was holding his head in his hands.

Jack found him sitting there rambling on about not understanding why Elizabeth was running from him. Jack handed him his shirt, "Will. Will, listen to me. Elizabeth is gone. She's dead. It wasn't her."

"But I thought. She felt so real. She was wearing my ring."

"Will, I saw her – it was not Elizabeth. I swear – I swear on the Pearl."

Jack heard a sob escape Will's throat and he sat down beside Will. "I wanted it to be her Jack. She's really gone though – isn't she?"

"'fraid so me boy." Jack had never felt so awkward. He never had been this close to anyone – not in an emotional sense anyway. He could hear and see Will with the sobs that were now racking his body. Jack patted him on the back and was surprised as Will leaned over and cried some on Jack's shoulder. Then out of no where lightning flashed across the sky and rain began to pepper down. They were just out of the rain's reach but they wouldn't be if the wind continued to pick up. It was as though the rain reflected Will's pain.

Will straightened up and pulled his shirt on then he began reminiscing about Elizabeth to Jack. After a while an old man came out of the shadows, he looked over at Jack. "Should hook 'im up with that old senile woman. They could ramble on to each other, she showed up talking about losing her husband and toddler son in the locker. Went as far to claim she was married to the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Poor old lady, do hope that Ana Maria can find her family to look after the old thing before Ana Maria heads out to sea again." The old man disappeared into the tavern not giving the two men a second thought.

Jack and Will looked at each other. "Better find shelter and somewhere other than upstairs – you aren't safe upstairs. I'll tell Calypso we might be on to something."

"Maybe we can find this Ana Maria and hope it's your Ana Maria."

**

* * *

**Agatha sat down next to her father in her humble home. It saddened her to look at him and see the faint markings of an octopus coming through on his skin. His beard had become thicker and he was beginning to age as well. She hated the thought of him becoming the cursed monster again and longed to have Will Turner put back in his place in the locker so that her father would be himself once again. "I almost had him father. Next time I won't fail." As much as she loved her father, she had enjoyed her few moments alone with Turner. She knew that he must be returned to the locker and soon but hopefully given the chance she could enjoy Turner's company without interruption before he spent eternity there. He after all was a fine looking man and strong – he would be good stock to have a child with she thought and smiled.

Beckett piped in interrupting Agatha's thoughts. After hearing what had happened in the village, "we need to remove Sparrow," he simply said.

"But we can not risk anything," Davy said turning to Agatha, "until your dear sweet mother leaves."

* * *

When I (PirateAngel1286) first read this chapter, I myself felt tears in my eyes for Will. More reason to hate Agatha now as you can see as well. Thank you all so much for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Here's the latest chapter everyone. Have at it.

Italics are a dream sequence.

* * *

As the next few days went by, Ana noticed that Elizabeth rarely moved from her seat in front of the fire. In fact, all she would do was stare at it with almost unseeing eyes. She wouldn't eat, Ana was almost sure she wasn't sleeping either. It was all very sad sight indeed. If only there was something that Ana could do.

**

* * *

**_Jack was fighting sword to sword with Will on the deck of the Dutchman as the crew stood around them cheering their captain on. _

"_But why William? Why would you choose to believe the lies of a complete stranger than to believe your own wife and best friend? And now look what you've gone and done. She's gone to you now and nothing will bring her back. Your son will be parentless, just as you were."_

_Will said nothing but his face was set and his moves were becoming more and more fierce with each attack. _

_Jack continued to fight him however using everything he could to get him to listen properly. "Did you want that for him? How can you live with yourself? How can you live for eternity William knowing all that you've now done?" _

"_Enough," Will said. With a final thrust, Captain Jack Sparrow was pierced by the sword of a man whom he had considered, and still believed, to be his very best friend. _

_As Sparrow slowly collapsed onto the deck, Will came to his side. He leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I'm sorry Jack," before the man's eyes closed and his breathing stopped entirely. _

_Will stood and looked around at his crew. He felt a strange darkness envelop his soul and felt absolutely horrible for what had happened. This wasn't who he was. It suddenly felt like there were walls surrounding him. He was alone now. There was no one. There was always his son though….No, no he was alone now. Suffocating. _

_The crew couldn't understand what he was doing when he reached behind him and grabbed one of the spikes. He examined it, turning the object over in his hands a few times before bringing it to the palm of his hand. _

"_Captain, no!" Bootstrap said but it was too late. _

_Slowly Will fell to the deck…_

Elizabeth almost jumped from her seat and clutched at her heart. It was beating so rapidly. She felt as though it could burst any second. Was that really what had happened? It filled her with so much despair to think that this was what had likely happened. But what had happened to her son? Her little boy? Was he still in the Locker as well, trapped for all of eternity aboard the Pearl with its crew? That poor little boy.

**

* * *

**Ana was beginning to get very worried about the woman. Deciding that she needed to take the situation into her own hands, she felt now might be a good time to get to know this woman that she had taken into her home. She peeked into the sitting room to see her still sitting in front of the fire.

"Good morning Ma'am," Ana said stepping into her line of sight with a tray of tea in her hands.

Elizabeth slowly looked up and a very slight smile appeared on her face before vanishing completely. "Miss," she said back in a wavering voice.

Ana laid the tray upon the slightly crooked table. She handed one cup to Elizabeth before taking one for herself and sipping from it slowly. The minutes rolled by and Elizabeth only took a small sip every few minutes.

"Where are you from?" Ana suddenly found herself asking. She looked to Elizabeth, quite a bit embarrassed, as the woman seemed to look off into the distance. Doesn't she know, Ana found herself thinking.

"Port Royal," she said slowly, "I haven't been back there in ages actually. Not since-not since my, I mean our, wedding was interrupted."

"So you were engaged to be married?" Ana asked interested.

"Yes, yes and eventually the two of us did wed. It was a fairly unique ceremony. Right in the middle of battle we were, Will and I. And I turned to Captain Barbossa and I practically ordered him to marry us. Being Pirate King affords you a sense of authority."

"I'm sorry, but did you say Barbossa married you to your husband?"

"Yes, delightful man despite his evil streaks. So anyway, we got married and the rain was pouring because of the storm created by Calypso. But I was happy because I married the man I loved."

"This Will character?"

"Yes. Oh how I miss him so. With every passing day," Elizabeth said wistfully.

Ana looked down not sure whether or not this question would upset her. "How did he die?"

"Now my Will is very special. My Will has died two times."

"He died twice?!" Ana asked trying not to sound so eager to know how in the world that might've been possible.

"Oh yes. The first time was when he was stabbed in the chest by Davy Jones himself. Oh I was devastated. We all were."

"And the second time?"

"The second time was only a few days ago. I saw it all at that horrible woman's home through her crystal. My poor Will," Elizabeth said as the tears trickled down her cheeks.

Ana felt something was wrong with this situation. Barbossa? Wasn't the man dead? Killed by Jack Sparrow's own pistol. It just didn't add up. Wait a minute: Barbossa. Will. And her name was Elizabeth…

"Ma'am, er I mean, Elizabeth, what's your last name?"

"Turner. It used to be Swann but I married my William and took his name as my own."

"You're Elizabeth Swann. The same Elizabeth Swann that we rescued from the Black Pearl on the Interceptor which later exploded all because you had stolen your bloody boyfriend's medallion," Ana said stunned.

"Yes." Elizabeth brought her hands to her mouth. "I remember you now. Yes, you were the one who wanted to send me back over there to stop the fighting."

"Sorry about that."

"I remember you."

"But, but you were so young. What happened?" Ana asked.

Elizabeth looked forlorn. She began to tell her everything that had happened in the last few years. Will being Captain of the Flying Dutchman, having his child, Christmas. Right up until Agatha doing this to her and the death of her family.

"I know that woman. Well, I know her old anyway. Evil bitch. What're you going to do now though?"

"Well I don't know that it's possible for me to return to my proper age. I think it would be best if I tried to find a way out of here and go somewhere safe to live out the rest of my days, however many there are."

"Well then it's a coincidence that you've found me then because I am currently trying to find a way out of here myself. How about I go and try to find us a ship that we can go on together? That way you'll have someone to keep you company till you arrive."

"That's so thoughtful of you. You don't have to…"

"But I want to. After everything bad that has happened in your life thus far, please allow me to be a bit of a constant for you. I'll go right now if you'd like to leave here sooner."

"Alright," Elizabeth said with a nod and a tear in her eye.

Ana grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Please, take your time. Good luck."

Ana went out the door and decided that the marketplace was a good place to start.

* * *

An ally for Elizabeth. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

You probably didn't see this coming. Enjoy.

* * *

Anxious couldn't even begin to describe how Ana felt. She had to find a way to get Elizabeth off this island before any more harm came to her. She shuttered at the thought of what Agatha had done the once beautiful young girl. Ana knew that she had to be discreet in finding passage off the island and while it was not uncommon for Ana to look for ships that were in need of an extra crew member. It was uncommon to look for an additional passage for an old woman as well.

Looking around Ana saw Edward haggling with Mary. Edward was the captain of a small ship and Ana had sailed with him in the past. She smiled because both Edward and Mary, who sold the best fruit in the market, were both very stubborn and unyielding. So they stood having both reached a stalemate that had resulted in a stare down between the two.

"Excuse me," Ana interjected into the silence. There was no reply from either Edward or Mary. "Edward? May I speak to you?"

"Hmm? Ana. Didn't see that you had joined us," Edward finally replied.

"Hello dear," Mary added politely.

"Good day to you both. Edward may I speak to you?"

"Please take him and his cheapness away. I have better customers that-"

"I'm your best customer and if-"

"Edward, Mary, please."

"Sorry dear."

"Sorry Ana – shall we walk and discuss what's on your mind?"

Ana nodded and they started walking away. "Edward, I find myself ready to go to sea once again. Are you sailing soon?"

"No child. It will be at least one maybe two months. The last storm caused major damage and the repairs are going slowly at best. I'm lucky I didn't lose the entire ship."

"I'm so sorry Edward," Ana hung her head, "is there any other ships that you know that are leaving soon?"

Edward raised his eyebrow to her, "You know Ana we usually don't have any ships anchored here for long. Our little island and village is much too small." Ana nodded and tried not to let her disappointment show too much. Edward could see how important this seemed to her. "There is another ship moored in what we call a harbor. I've heard that it just showed up with another ship. The other ship already left and I've heard tell that this one should sail soon."

"Perfect," Ana said smiling, hope filling her soul once again.

"Maybe not so perfect, I also heard tell that it's a pirate ship."

"That don't scare me none Edward you know that. I've dealt with pirates before and if they are the only ones leaving then I'll be needed to find the Captain."

"Well, look no further," Edward pointed over to where the baker was selling his goods.

All Ana could see was half a man, well the lower half of a man. The man had bent over picking up something. His pants were ragged but in tact and the truth be known Ana found herself staring at his bottom. She wondered to herself if the rest of the man was a handsome as his backside. Repressing the urge to slap the man on his bottom as she walked up to him, she began talking, "Captain? I'm in need of-" The man immediately stood up and before he had begun to turn around to the sound of the woman's voice, she added, "Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain - love," Jack began as he had now completely turned around to face the voice, "ah – hello Ana."

"I thought you were dead?"

"Greatly exaggerated."

Still in shock over seeing Jack, Ana did not notice as Elizabeth had slowly made her way over to her. Elizabeth could not help but to continue to stare at Jack unsure of the words she should use if she should say anything at all. While both women stood there silently, Will walked up to Jack.

Jack tired of waiting for Ana or this other old woman to speak finally asked, "New friend Ana?"

"What," Ana replied then turned to look at Elizabeth, "what are you doing here? I told you to stay in the cottage."

"I was afraid to be there alone," Elizabeth replied trying to gather her thoughts about her.

"Ah – so you do know her," Jack said smiling.

"Well yes. She's-"

"I'm her Great Aunt Susanna. Ana's such a dear trying to help me."

"Well Susanna, this is my friend Will. Ana you remember Will."

Ana was still trying to put all the pieces together. "I've heard stories about you Will."

"Yes love but that's for another time," Jack quickly said changing the subject. Jack had noticed that it would appear that the little reunion had drawn much attention, which was something he was trying to avoid.

Will had noticed it as well but he had noticed that most of the attention was directed at the old woman or at least that's where most of the finger pointing was directed. Will wondered if this woman was the same old woman that the man outside the tavern had told them about. "Is your Great Aunt the one that I've heard stories about? Married to the Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

Elizabeth pulled Ana over and whispered in a pleading tone in her ear, "Please don't tell them who I am. I don't want their pity and I don't know if I'll ever go back to being the young me."

Ana looked Elizabeth straight in the eye and whispered back, "Are you sure?" Elizabeth nodded. "Alright for now but eventually they must know." Ana straightened up and looked back at Jack and Will. "My Great Aunt suffers from dementia. She has delusions of being married to the Captain of the Flying Dutchman." Jack and Will nodded in understanding. "Now Jack, I'm looking for passage for one crew and one passenger – myself and Auntie Susanna here."

"Ana love – you know it's much too dangerous on a pirate ship for your Great Auntie what's her face."

"She's in danger here Jack. We must leave immediately."

"Why could she possibly be in danger? She's an old woman."

"Because. Because. Well because," Ana took a deep breath trying to think of something quickly, "Alright she's been accused of stealing as well as being thought crazy. The people here are uncomfortable around her."

Susanna/Elizabeth had been staring at Will ever since she stopped talking to Ana. Will had noticed it and smiled back at her. For some reason he didn't mind it, he almost welcomed her glances. Then without warning Susanna/Elizabeth collapsed. Will saw her as she started to fall and quickly raced to her aid. He had her in his arms before her fragile body touched the ground. "She needs to lie down. Ana, where do you live," Will asked concerned for the unconscious woman in his arms.

"No. Not my place. We need to take her aboard the Pearl. She'll be safer there," Ana said looking at Jack.

Jack suddenly found both Will and Ana looking at him with pleading eyes. There was now a crowd starting to gather to see what had happened to the old woman. "Alright. Alright. Be quick now before I change me mind." Ana smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek which in turn made Jack smile.

Ana ran back to her small cottage and grabbed the few things she needed. She had them all ready since she knew they would leave a quickly as possible. She caught up to the trio making their way back to the Pearl. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Will. He had no idea that the precious old lady he now carried in his strong but loving arms was in fact his own wife. Ana walked past Will and Susanna/Elizabeth to join steps with Jack, who simply added a, "good to have you back," and a smile.

Will looked down often at Susanna as he carried her in his arms. She was as light as a feather and she looked so calm, like a sleeping child. It almost reminded him of William sleeping in his arms and how peaceful it was. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about this old woman that touched him deep inside. The journey to the Pearl seemed short because he had been lost in his thoughts.

Once aboard the Pearl, Jack told Will to put her in the cabin next to Will's. He put her on the bed ever so gently not wanting to wake her since she appeared to need the rest. Ana had advised him that she would be fine and she was just getting old but Will had noticed her terrible cough and feared for her health as well. Ana promised Will that she would be alright and could be checked on later.

Elizabeth awoke but didn't open her eyes. She was trying to remember the events that had just transpired. Was it all a dream? Was she hallucinating? After all Will and Jack were dead, weren't they? As she lie on the bed, she felt the sway of a ship and heard the familiar creaks. She was on the Pearl! That's something she'd never forget. She smiled to herself and opened her eyes. She was alone in the room but she knew this room – and she was on board the Pearl.

Slowly Elizabeth made her way to the deck. It was so much harder to climb the stairs in this dreadful condition but she had to see him. She had to make sure that Will was alive and it wasn't a dream. As she stepped foot on the deck, she instinctively covered her eyes from the sun. It was then she heard a familiar voice.

"Should you be out of bed," Will asked coming over to her side.

"I just need some fresh air."

"Fresh air is fine but let's sit you down here on this crate so you don't fall down," he said gently leading her over to a crate.

Susanna/Elizabeth motioned for Will to sit beside her, "so Will – tell me about yourself."

"Well, it's a long story and-"

"Come now. Humor an old woman, please?"

"Alright, just a few." Before Will knew it he had told her his entire life story talking mainly about his beloved wife and how he was to blame for her death. He was explaining to her how empty his life was with the knowledge he would never see her again and how it was tearing him up inside. He was about to say more when Mr. Gibbs interrupted the two.

"Master William is awake and wants to see his Daddy." He hardly had the words out of his mouth before the toddler broke away from Mr. Cotton and proceeded to run straight to Will. Will smiled and opened his arms to catch the running child and pulled him into a tight embrace. Will kissed William and William hugged his father tightly around the neck.

Elizabeth couldn't stop the emotions. What a wonderful scene to watch unfold right before her eyes. The two most important people in her life loving each other as it should be. The hurt and pain that William had shared with _Susanna_ about Elizabeth was relieved by the joy and love between father and son. Before Elizabeth could do anything, tears flowed freely down her face. The tiny boy looked up from Will's shoulder and looked at the old woman. William scooted down from his father and walked up to her. "Mommy?"

Will was horrified. "No William. This is Susanna."

"Mommy?"

Will turned to Susanna closing his eyes trying to hold back the tears then opening them to face Susanna. "I'm sorry for my son's confusion." Will looked straight into Susanna's eyes. There was something about them – something that told him his son wasn't wrong. "Elizabeth? Is it you?"

* * *

Thank you for reading everyone. Let us know what you're thinking.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thanks everyone for your reviews. Switching gears here a little. The answer to the question everyone is dying to know will be on Thursday this week so we can bring you this... (willabeth0906 did a really good job here)

* * *

"So explain this to me once again," Henry said, "how can the Captain of the Flying Dutchman be able to walk on land?"

"He answers to Calypso," Davy said, "she must have a soft spot for him. She bends the rules to her liking – always has. They are her rules – she changes them as she sees fit."

"She's probably giving him the opportunity to stop us father. We need to get him and stop him first. I could tell though he was different. He wasn't as powerful – I could have sworn he was just as a mortal man when I was in his presence."

"Your mother probably did some sort of trade off for allowing him on land. So if what you feel is in fact true then our job is easy – we catch him on land."

"And what," Beckett asked tired of this guessing game, "send him back to the locker? He's on to us now. Thanks to our friend Sparrow. And what of Turner's escaped wife?"

"She'll not be a problem. She's so old – death can not be far off for her. I was almost finished with her with that traitor Waite let her go. I will go and snoop around to see if I can find the Turners and Sparrow. You will need to wait here. No one will recognize me since I'm young again."

"Do hurry daughter," Davy Jones reminded her as he looked at his hands that were changing color and began getting spots on them.

Agatha nodded and left quickly. She liked the way she could now more freely through the market without the stares and whispers of the people behind her back. She smiled at some of the men and they eagerly returned her smile some with lust in their eyes. She would laugh and move on. She went over to the woman selling fruit, there seemed to be many gathered around her and another man. "Gossiping probably," she thought to herself, "which is exactly what I need."

"And then that handsome young man carried her Great Aunt all the way," Mary said telling the story to the crowd.

"I told Ana – that the ship with black sails – well I heard tell – they are pirates," Edward added.

"But Ana didn't seemed to care. Just wanted her Great Aunt to get off the island I suppose. Must have been a dying wish or something," Mary continued.

A woman in the crowd spoke up, "I didn't even know that old woman who showed up telling wild tales of the Flying Dutchman was her Great Aunt."

"Well," Edward starated, "I couldn't help but overhear-"

"Eavesdropping again," Mary interjected and received a harsh look from Edward.

"Like I was saying, she was looking to get her Great Aunt off the island quickly. I heard Ana call the Captain – Jack Sparrow."

The crowd grew silent then finally a small voice was heard, "I heard he was dead."

"Guess not and now I guess Ana and her relative are going to sail with them," Edward said.

"I just never saw Ana with relatives before," Mary said.

"I think perhaps she was named after this one. Cause the woman was introduced as Susanna," Edward told them.

"Well now that you all have heard today's news – how's about buying some of me fruit instead of just standing there," Mary said quickly dispersing the crowd.

Agatha walked up and handed her a coin and picked up a piece of fruit. "That must have been an interesting morning for you."

"Yes Miss. Are you new to our little island," Mary asked.

"Oh – yes. A family friend just passed on and I just came to make sure she was buried at sea as she wished."

"Oh dear I'm so sorry. Was it someone I knew?"

"I really didn't know much about her – strange old woman – named Agatha. Actually I was named after her," Agatha continued telling Mary and enjoying the shocked look on her face.

"Agatha? The old woman who lived by herself way out-"

"Yes. I really didn't know her but I don't think from everything I've been told I would have liked her much. She seemed very cruel."

Mary didn't know what to say. She as most people here had feared Agatha and she didn't want to show the joy that was creeping in her heart of the information the young lady had just provided.

"I heard the word pirates mentioned. Are we safe here," Agatha asked putting her best I'm a scared beautiful girl look on.

"Oh yes dear. That ship sailed as soon as the Captain got aboard."

"I heard you say something about a handsome young man – was that the Captain?"

"Oh – no. Let's see. I believe I heard the name Will used. Good looking man – must have a heart of gold to take care of that old woman."

"And you say she went by the name Susanna?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well – good day Ma'am. Delicious fruit."

Mary smiled as the dark haired beauty left, "pleasant girl so unlike her namesake," she muttered as she rearranged her fruit.

Agatha opened the door and was greeted by two anxious faces. "Well," her father said.

"They just left and we must sail after them. Beckett go prepare your ship. Father and I will be there shortly." Beckett knew better than to ask more questions, after all he had seen what she had done to Waite, so he left quickly to get the ship ready.

"Daughter, what did you find out?"

"They are all together. The Turners, Sparrow and another named Ana."

"So we follow. Why do you look so confused?"

"Because father. Elizabeth Turner has not let her true identity known. She and this Ana are hiding the truth from Turner and Sparrow. She has been introduced as a Great Aunt Susanna. I don't understand why?"

"She probably does it to protect Will Turner. He thinks her already dead and if she knows she is dying then she probably doesn't want him to deal with her death twice. These weak people are so emotionally crippled."

"Hmm," Agatha said, "I am going to pack my things up. I may never come back to this dreadful island. I'm young now and with you free – well once Turner is taken care of I will enjoy my youth and your freedom."

"I'll go check on the ship and come back to help you with your things."

"Yes, father." After hearing the door shut, Agatha sat down on her little cot of a bed. She looked around the room. She had spent so many lonely nights here, so obsessed with freeing her father that she never had time for any companionship not even when she was young and beautiful. Her mind drifted back to her meeting with Will Turner in the Tavern's room. The way his body melted to her touch. Her kiss that she gave Will to silence him and how he had responded in kind. She had forgotten who she was for that time for she just found herself just being the lover of Will Turner. As her thoughts drifted off, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"_Will, my love, how I've missed you," Agatha said caressing his body._

"_You know I hate being separated from you too. Have you found a way to come with me this time," Will asked her with hope in his eyes._

"_Yes. I was given permission by Calypso herself. Of course she does have a soft spot for her only child."_

_Will picked her up and spun her around slowly letting her slide down into a passionate kiss. "I'm so lucky. I thought I'd never find love after Elizabeth. Especially in the daughter of Calypso," Agatha lowered her head at Will's words,"but I did and I couldn't be happier." With that Will lifted her chin and once again kissed her. Agatha couldn't believe all the feelings that were bursting from within her. She had never known love or happiness for that matter. She was happy and in love and now she would never be separated from Will Turner ever again._

_Suddenly the door of their room flung open and there stood a cursed Davy Jones with a sword in his hand. "You – my so called daughter. You chose him over me and now you are condemning me to death. I'll kill him before I let you chose him."_

"_What? Father NO! I didn't chose."_

"_Calypso never gives anything away – there's always a catch. If you chose him, I die."_

_Will looked at Agatha with longing and love in his eyes. "I trust you my love," he said gently, "do what you must."_

"_No – I can't. I won't."_

"_Then I'll do it for you my darling daughter."_

"_NO!"_

"Agatha. Agatha, are you alright dear?"

"What? Father. I must have dozed off. I supposed I was dreaming. It just seemed so real."

"You'll have enough time to dream later. Now we must hurry. We need to catch the Black Pearl and capture and kill, Will Turner. Beckett can do as he pleases with Sparrow and Elizabeth Turner will probably die from the shock of having to watch as we send her beloved back to the locker for good."

Agatha picked up the remaining crystals and herbs that were in the room. Her father's words should have been a comfort to her but now they seemed to torture her very soul. What was happening to her? She couldn't be having feelings for the very man she had to dispatch from this world, could she?

* * *

More reason to hate her. Thanks for reading and as I said, we'll find out what happened with Elizabeth in the next update. Sorry to leave you hanging.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: We don't own a thing.

Thank you all so much for the reviews. We really appreciate it. Sorry about holding off on this. Now here's the real answer to what you're dying to know. Of course, why should the answer come easily. Enjoy.

* * *

It was on the tip of her tongue. How hard was it to just say yes and be done with it? Will was staring at her intently waiting for an answer of some sort.

"Ye-"

"William," Jack said rudely cutting her off. "I need to speak with you for a moment."

The Captain had spoken just in time to ruin the moment. Will looked from his son in his arms, to the elderly woman who was slightly smiling and slightly angry too. Ana stood by Jack's side so obviously this was something of great importance.

"You'd better go to him. Somehow I believe that if you don't then great misfortune will come to us," Elizabeth/Susanna said with a great sigh.

"I have a feeling you might be right there," Will said causing the both of them to chuckle slightly until she broke out into a hacking cough. "Are you alright?" he asked patting her on the back.

"I'm fine; don't worry about me. Go and talk with your Captain," she said slightly flushed in the face.

Will nodded and was about to walk away when he looked to his squirming son held in his arms. "Miss Susanna?"

"Yes William?"

"Could you…do you think you can watch my son for a few minutes. While I talk to Jack and Ana? Because if you don't think you can handle it then I can hold him…"

"Will," she said interrupting him and smiling slightly. "It's fine. I can watch the little angel for you, no problem."

"Great!" Will said finally breaking out into a grin. This caused the woman to laugh out loud. He'd said it in exactly the same way as he had during their wedding. She quickly stopped as Will sent her a confused look.

"What was that-?"

"You just reminded me of someone just then. Now, the child if you will," she said extending her hands.

"Be nice to Ms. Susanna," Will whispered. He kissed the boy on the forehead, handed him to Elizabeth and went off to speak with Jack and Ana. Elizabeth and Will III watched him go before she looked down at him and he looked up at her.

"Mommy," he whispered while touching her face.

Hello my little prince, she thought to herself. She placed him onto her lap and quietly began to sing to him.

"Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"

"My Mommy used to sing that to me sometimes," the boy said getting a little excited.

"Did she now," Elizabeth said with a grin before continuing.

**

* * *

**Will took one last glance at his son and the kindly elderly woman before standing next to Jack and Ana. He crossed his arms across his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Ana's been telling me things about her Aunt," Jack said looking to Ana so she could continue.

"Is there a problem?" Will asked, getting a bit worried.

"Well, my Auntie doesn't have much time left I'm afraid. She's not as young as she used to be and," here Ana looked up and into Will's eyes, "and she doesn't believe she'll see next month let alone next year. This is where she truly wants to be though. She loves the sea, loves everything about it so this was one of the last places she wanted to go before…"

All of them looked at the woman whose eyes seemed to have a faraway look to them as she looked out at sea in a wistful manner.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Will asked sadly.

"Well," Jack said with a shrug, "there is always the Fountain."

Both Will and Ana sharply turned to look him in the eye. "What Fountain?" they both asked.

Jack ran into his cabin. Will and Ana shrugged to each other and followed shortly after. When they entered, Jack was looking through his wardrobe.

"What're you looking for?" Ana asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Ah hah, this," he said bringing a rolled up parchment to a nearby table. "Now, do either of you know of the legendary Fountain of Youth?" To Will and Ana's blank stares, he rolled his eyes and continued. "Well the Fountain o' Youth is said to have properties that can say ward off illness, reverse enchantments, give strength, what have you."

"So what you're trying to say is that we might be able to save E-my great Aunt?" Ana asked.

"Aye. If only for a little while…"

Ana ran out of the room leaving only Will and Jack behind.

"But Jack, what about, you know…._them_."

"William," Jack said laying a hand upon Will's shoulder, "don't worry about that for now savvy. Now, we've got ourselves a bit of a side mission that is of the upmost importance to our sweet ladies onboard so it's best to not to let the moment pass us by."

**

* * *

**"Oh Great Aunt Susanna," AnaMaria announced as she ran out on deck. The whole crew stared at her as though she was insane but she still ran to the woman.

At the moment, Elizabeth still had the little boy nearby as she was quietly staring out at sea. She turned to the woman's voice however and Ana quickly explained what had happened.

"And Jack says that he _can_ lead us to the Fountain?" Elizabeth said, still a bit unsure.

"Yes, he says we're already a bit close as it is," Ana said.

Elizabeth thought it over for a few minutes. "Can I make it through the journey though?"

"Elizabeth," Ana whispered, coming to her side and taking her hands, "you _will_ make it and we _will_ get those bastards who did this to you."

Sighing a little, she squeezed Ana's hands and looked to her little boy who was still playing by himself. For him. For him and for Will she would live through this voyage. "Let's go tell them then."

**

* * *

**While those two were having a pleasant conversation, Jack's and Will's wasn't going as smoothly.

"But Jack, it's not going to be safe! What if they find us first? I won't risk their lives, let alone my son's for something that might just be a fool's chance of actually existing," Will said.

"Well if they don't know then there's nothing to worry about!" Jack said back.

Quietly, Elizabeth and Ana with William in her arms were walking over to say they were willing to go but stopped when they saw the men arguing right in front of them and making quite a scene.

"But we've got to tell them sooner or later. They should know we've got a few psychopaths following us around the world."

"Why not later rather than sooner?"

Will could only stare at him and blink a few times before walking away in a huff.

"What was that all about?" Ana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know but I want to find out." Elizabeth reached out her hands and Ana handed her son over as the woman went to find out what exactly was wrong with her husband and how she can help soothe his already beaten soul.

* * *

So how does this make you feel? Told you it wouldn't be easy. Fountain of Youth, here they come.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: We do not own anything.

Thank you all once again for reviewing. You have no idea how much we appreciate it. Here's the latest chapter then. I wrote the beginning while willabeth0906 wrote the middle and end. Enjoy. Oh, and as you'll see I changed the summary as well.

* * *

Will had gone down into the galley so Elizabeth held on tightly to her son's hand and followed him. Walking down those stairs was not easy at all for her elderly body and she had to pause half way before continuing on the final few. When her feet finally touched the wooden floor, she looked to find Will sitting at a table with his back to the door, leaning on one hand and tracing his hand in a circular motion on the table before him. She took another step forward and her son ran away from her and jumped onto his Father's lap.

"William, what…"

Elizabeth stepped forward again and the wood seemed to squeak in a much louder tone than was necessary. That caused Will to turn sharply and look at her.

"Will, is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked slowly. The ship seemed to pitch a bit and she almost lost her footing. Will jumped up, went to her and grabbed her hand. He walked her to a chair and she took a seat. "Thank you."

"Not at all," he said as he himself took a seat.

"Now," Elizabeth said adjusting her skirts and fixing him with a piercing stare, "what seems to be the problem? You ran off in a bit of a temper. Doesn't really seem much like you at all."

Will however continued not to meet her straight in the eye.

She laid a hand upon his lap. "You can tell me anything you know. I won't judge you; far from it."

He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Alright," he said before telling her everything. How he became a pirate Captain (leaving out the bit about it being the Flying Dutchman-if she believed that she was married to the real one then who was he to tell the dying woman otherwise), how he had been tricked into the Locker, even how he had killed his beloved wife.

"And now there are these…_bad_ people following us. I think. My wife is gone and I don't think it will be possible for me to raise my son, but Elizabeth and I, we don't have any family alive to trust in order to raise him right. Save for Jack of course but I don't trust him at all. I'd come home to find him swigging rum at nine years old. "

That caused Elizabeth to chuckle for some odd reason. It felt good to laugh.

**

* * *

**On the ship, Agatha felt herself drawn to the crystal – watching the scene between her and Will played out again before her eyes. She wondered if this was normal. She'd never had doubted her own actions ever and now she questioned her plans of sending Will Turner to the locker but her thoughts were interrupted by an angry voice, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing father, I -"

"You don't have feelings for this _person_ that caused my demise, do you?!"

"No, of course not. But to make our plan work – well I need to be able to trick him, don't I?"

Davy looked at her not truly believing her reassurances. "Just be careful dear daughter – don't get confused – it's him or me."

"Father – I've worked all these years to free you, remember," Agatha said sweetly and smiled, "now I need to concentrate and figure out where they are going."

Davy left her alone to work her evil magic. She concentrated on connecting the crystals. She could not see anything the crystal must be covered but she could hear Sparrow talking to a woman, who she guessed was this Ana person. "It will be fine once we get to La Florida. We just have to be careful around the fort at St. Augustine – after all I'm not exactly partial to soldiers."

"Jack come on. Let's find Will. I don't know exactly what upset him but we should make sure he's alright."

"He'll be fine. He just needs to accept my decision. Our first priority is to help your Great Aunt what's her name."

"Maybe if he knew," Ana started then grew silent.

"Knew what love?"

Ana stuttered a bit and then quickly replied, "How very sick she really is."

"Ana?"

"Jack?"

"There's something you're not telling me, Ana."

"Funny Jack, I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Me," Jack asked leading her from the room, "would I ever keep something from you?"

"In a heartbeat Captain Sparrow," Ana replied shutting the door.

Agatha put the crystal away and found her father and Henry talking on deck, "I have our heading and our plan."

**

* * *

**"There's something about that laugh," Will thought to himself after hearing Susanna. He was lost in thought when Susanna's laugh changed into a horrible choking cough. Will sat his son down quickly and went to her aid – handing her a cup of water. She was unable to stop and soon found herself out of breath with black spots covering her eyes. Will yelled for Ana but Gibbs first arrived in the doorway. "Get Ana quickly," Will ordered as Susanna passed out once again in his arms. William toddled over to the pair.

"Mommy ok?"

Will looked up at his small son, "Auntie Susanna should be fine," he said trying to convince himself as much as his young son. "Why does he keep calling her mommy," he asked himself. "It was strange but this old woman did in fact remind him of his beloved wife. The laugh – that was it- it was just like Elizabeth's laugh."

Ana and Jack entered the room at a run as Will was standing up to carry Susanna back to her bed. "What happened," Ana said in a panic.

"She's not-," Jack started to ask.

"She had another coughing attack and collapsed. She's alive, Jack. I'm putting her in her bed so she can rest." Will left the room carrying the old woman with William following behind. Ana debated whether or not she should tell Will that the woman he so gently carried was in fact his wife but seeing the pain in his eyes from just caring about her "Great Aunt" after such little time. She now understood why Elizabeth didn't want Will to go through the pain of losing her twice. "Jack, we must get to the Fountain of Youth quickly. I fear she won't have much more time."

Jack faced her, "I'll try love – me best," he said and pulled her into a tight embrace. Ana didn't know why but she felt secure in his arms, secure enough that she let down her guard and the sobs came freely from her only to be absorbed into Jack's chest. He hugged her tightly and softly rubbed her back. After a short time Ana's crying stopped and she began to pull away. Jack loosened his grip but only enough to take one hand and lift Ana's chin up. He gazed right into her eyes, "It will be alright love." She nodded slightly and Jack kissed her softly on the lips. They both began to deepen their kiss when Mr. Gibbs barged in the room.

"Captain!"

Jack and Ana jumped apart and Jack rolled his eyes, "This had better be important Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye, Captain. There be wreckage ahead and from the looks of it there might be one survivor floating on some the debris."

"Very well Mr. Gibbs, bring the poor man aboard. I'm coming up," Jack ordered and turned to Ana, "you better go check on your Auntie love. Send dear Will up while you're at it. We'll see what our survivor has to say." Ana smiled and walked off towards her cabin.

Jack headed up to the deck, "Well Mr. Gibbs?"

"They're alive because we've seen them move. Almost there Captain."

* * *

Who survived? Thanks for reading. Drop us a review to let us know what you're thinking.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. Well, this chapter is really going to shock you considering none of you guessed correctly. I meant who survived the shipwreck. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Not much wreckage," Jack said looking over the side of the Pearl. He was soon joined by Will, "How is she?"

"She resting peacefully now but I don't think she's long for this world," Will told Jack sadly bowing his head.

"And that's why we need to get to the fountain of youth dear William."

Will nodded in agreement, "so what happened?"

"Wreckage and one survivor – over there," Jack said pointing in the direction they were headed.

"It's a woman," Will exclaimed.

"What?" Gibbs answered in surprise.

"It's a woman," Will said again. As the Pearl got closer Jack scowled agreeing with Will.

"Wonderful," Gibbs said, "now we'll have three women aboard. If having two wasn't bad enough luck."

"Prepare to throw her a line," Jack ordered. The line was thrown but she was unable to grab hold of it. Will gave it not another moment's thought and drove into the water just as the woman began to slip under the water's surface. "He always plays the hero," Jack muttered under his breath watching the young man. Gibbs heard him and raised his eyebrow to Jack. "Well it's true," Jack said sharply. Will gently put his arm around her slender waist and pulled her near. She looked up into his eyes and smiled then closed them. The crew managed to throw a rope to Will and the couple was slowly pulled in near the side of the Pearl. A couple of the crewmen hung from the netting on the side taking the woman as soon as Will was close enough. Will then climbed aboard finally getting a good look at his rescued lady.

"She's beautiful," Will said to Jack looking at her with her long black hair.

"Aye," Jack said watching the young woman, "something about her-," he said to Will, "She's familiar to me. I've seen her before I think."

"Don't tell me she's one of your former conquests Jack and you were just too drunk to remember," Will added.

"No, I'd remember the likes of this one," Jack said looking around to make sure Ana was not nearby.

"Thank you," came softly from their newest passenger and both Will and Jack turned their attention back to her.

"You're welcome," Jack quickly answered, "Miss?"

"Martha and you are?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service," he said smiling and giving a bow. She sat up and kissed Jack on the check as he bowed. "And this wet whelp here is Will Turner. He actually pulled you from the water."

She leaned over to Will, who was kneeling next to her, and kissed him on the cheek. His cheek felt warm and he soon found himself blushing, "it was nothing. I'm just glad you are alright."

"Yes darling," Jack added, "can you tell us what happened?"

She smiled at Jack and he returned it. Ana just came up and stood by the unknowing Jack watching the exchange of flirts between the woman and Jack.

"Yes, do tell," Ana said alerting Jack of her presence.

"Hello love," Jack covered, "this is Martha. Martha, this is Ana." Ana gave her a half-hearted smile not fully trusting the woman.

"Daddy?" Will turned to see his son coming on deck with Marty.

"William. Daddy is here." The toddler ran over to his father.

"Mommy?" Will frowned every time he said it because he felt his heart break all over again.

"No. Mommy's not here." William squirmed from Will's arms and went over to Martha.

"Hello there little one," she said smiling at the small boy.

William touched her wet hair and began laughing, "wet."

"You or me, little one," Martha asked causing Will to smile.

"There's a good possibility of both," Will answered.

"He's adorable. May I play with him after we both change? Actually you're a bit wet yourself."

"That I am. Jack, I'm taking William and Martha below to change if she's feeling up to it." Martha nodded as Will talked to Ana, "Do you or your Great Aunt have any extra clothes for her?"

"I'll look. I'm sure I can find something," Ana said giving Jack a dirty look.

"What? I have done nothing."

"Keep it that way Jack Sparrow."

Will smiled at the exchange and all four headed below.

* * *

Ana found an old dress of hers and gave to Martha then headed up to the deck. "Jack, she never told us what happened."

"She will love if she even knows."

"I don't know something about her – well I don't trust her."

"Hmm. Well we'll just have to keep an eye on her, now won't we?"

Will, William and Martha reappeared from below and Martha began playing with the child. She and William had engaged in a small game of tag and Will stood by Jack watching the two play. While Will was happy to see his son enjoying himself, his heart was heavy thinking it should be Elizabeth playing with their son not a stranger. William needed his mother and because of Will she was gone forever. He now realized he needed to think about finding another wife – someone that would care for his son in his absence but where would he meet another – especially anyone close to his dear Elizabeth. It was funny how this Martha just seemed to be an answered prayer. He shook his head. He wasn't ready to move on but he knew William needed a mother to care for him.

His thoughts were interrupted as Martha walked up to Jack. "Captain Sparrow, could I prepare dinner tonight as a thank you for my rescue?"

"Well, of course. Now about your rescue – just exactly what happened that caused your need of said rescue."

"I can tell all of you after dinner if you like but I'm not sure I know exactly what happened myself."

"Of course love – later would be fine."

"Jack, I'll show Martha down to the galley. It's time for me to feed William and put him to bed. Is Ana with Susanna?"

"Aye, she's still out poor old thing but at least she's getting rest."

**

* * *

**Will showed Martha the galley and where things were located to the best of his ability. He fed William and told Martha that he would return after William fell asleep should she need any help. She smiled and told him to just take care of his son. Will left and Martha found everything she needed including the special "spices" she had slipped into her pocket. She carried two small pouches in her pocket, pouches that she had exchanged from her wet dress into Ana's dress. As she cooked, she added the contents from one pouch into the stew that she made.

Before long Will returned and sat at the table looking at her as she cooked. "Will, would you like some wine? I saw some back here although I'm not sure of the quality of it."

"Yes, thank you – anything but rum. I've not had good experiences with rum."

She turned from him and poured him some wine and added something from the other pouch in her pocket. She handed it to him and he drank from it, "Surprisingly enough this wine is good," he told her as he finished it and handed it back to her for a refill.

"I'm glad. Just wait until you try the stew." She once again handed him another mug of wine mixed with her own concoction.

Jack entered the galley, "Dinner ready? It smells delicious."

"Yes. It's ready. Should I prepare a bowl for you to take to Ana or will she be joining us?"

"I'll take it to her and fix me one too. I'll eat with her," Jack smiled at Will showing that he too could be chivalrous.

Will smiled back, "I'm proud of you Jack. You thought about her first before yourself. Jack, would you like some of this delicious wine?"

"Wine? What are you trying to do poison me? I'll stick to me rum."

Martha sighed to herself after Jack's poison comment. She now understood that Jack hadn't figured out about something in Will's wine, he just loved rum. She quickly prepared the food for Jack to take to Ana and sent him on his way.

The crew came in a few at a time and ate Martha's meal. They all loved the food and as they finished it – they seemed to feel more and more at ease with the new passenger. "Never thought I'd accept any woman on board," Mr. Gibbs explained, "but I trust you being on board Martha." She smiled and offered him more stew, which he readily accepted.

Will stayed with her as she served everyone dinner. "What was it about her," he wondered to himself, "everyone loves her and I feel such a deep attraction to her." His thoughts drifted back to when he first discovered that he loved Elizabeth. Those feelings were returning but now it was someone else. "No," he told himself, "it's too soon. I still love Elizabeth or at least her memory."

Everyone on board the Pearl had now been fed Martha's special stew. She smiled knowing how now everyone trusted her and felt so at ease around her. She also knew Will was fighting the attraction he felt for her – she could see it in his eyes.

After the last crewman left she once again handed Will some of her special wine. "Will, you look lost in your thoughts. Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes – I – I guess I was thinking about the wife that died."

"Why don't you go up to the deck and I'll finish here and meet you up there? We could just take a walk and talk about things."

Will smiled at Martha and she returned it. He reached his hand up and gently rubbed her cheek to which she leaned into his hand. "I'd like that very much. I'll see you on deck in a little while then?"

"Yes Will, of course."

As soon as Will left, she began to explore the Pearl. Most of the crew was resting and those who weren't didn't pay Martha any mind whatsoever after all – they all trusted her completely. She let herself into Jack's cabin and found it empty. "He still must be with Ana," she thought to herself. She looked around and found Jack's secret hiding place. "Well, well – look what we have here -a chest – a special chest." She put her ear near it, "A chest that contains Will Turner's heart." Martha smiled but just as quickly as the happiness of her discovery came – it left even more rapidly. "I can't do it. I can't take it," she said putting it back into its hiding place. She exited the room and walked up the stairs onto the deck seeing Will leaning over the rail staring into the sea looking at the moonlight dance on the water. They practically had the deck to themselves. "I'm sorry father," she thought to herself, "I can't sacrifice Will even for you. We must find another way."

Will heard footsteps approaching him and knew it must be Martha. He looked up at her and saw sadness in her eyes, "What's wrong Martha? You look so sad."

"It will pass. I was just thinking of my future and how much I am going to miss my father. He's not well and I don't think that I can't help him."

"I'm sorry," he said pulling her into a hug. He held her for a few minutes and found feelings surfacing he thought he had lost with Elizabeth. Pulling back from her, he offered her his arm, "how about a nice quiet walk around the deck?" She nodded and they strolled together with Martha laying her head over on his arm as they walked. He stopped near the main mast turning around to face her.

"Martha."

"Yes Will?"

"I can't explain it. I mean I just met you and well – I just lost my wife – and well-"

"Yes Will?"

Will pulled her chin up and gazed into her eyes, "I hope that I don't offend you by this." He then moved ever so slowly – leaning in closer to her seductive lips – wanting to taste this beauty for himself. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his lips again hers.

* * *

What in the world... Thanks for reading.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews you're sending our way. By the end of the chapter, things are going to look up a bit folks. Enjoy. Be on the lookout for a cliffhanger as well.

Italics is a dream sequence.

* * *

The memory of the event swirled about in her head. It was almost as though it were just yesterday…

"_Beloved crew; we are gathered here today to witness the happy nuptials of two of our closest friends. They've been here once before and wish to be here again. By here I mean sharing vows. They might've been married by Barbossa but he doesn't have any of my style. So I ask you Captain William Turner, do you take Elizabeth Swann, already Turner, to be your wife again? In sickness and in health so long as you both live so to speak?" _

"_I do again," Will said looking lovingly into her eyes and smiling at Jack's choice of words._

"_Great; and do you Captain Elizabeth Swann, technically Turner, take William to be your husband? In sickness and in health…how does that work when he's immortal; so long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do again," Elizabeth said holding their son up so he could see everything as well. _

"_Now, I believe William has a little something to give you," Jack said allowing him to have the floor._

_Will turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I gave you my heart figuratively as a young boy and literally as a man but today I give you this ring as a token of my unending love for you, an outward sign of my devotion."_

That ring. That very special ring that Will had given to her. Oh how it was especially entrusted to him just so he could give it to her. And then _she_ had to show up along with _them_. _They _had to try and ruin something that they shared. Their love. Their lives. And for what? A bit of revenge. Ha. Despite everything that was wrong, at least she in fact knew the honest truth. At least Elizabeth was sure that they were alive this time.

Her family was alive.

Speaking of time…why was she only seeing darkness? One minute she had been talking with her husband (though he of course had no idea, and she hoped to at least keep it that way for a time). Then she felt as though she couldn't breathe. That damn cough again. Where had that come from? She could hear muffled voices around her though.

"You have to admit; it doesn't taste half bad, Ana dear."

"I suppose for once you're right, Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Sparrow."

Now was as good a time as any to try to gain their attention, she supposed. Quietly she moaned and her eyelids slowly fluttered open.

Ana had a spoonful that was half way to her mouth when she noticed. "Jack, she's waking up."

They both placed their bowls on the floor as they went to her bedside. Ana took her hand and Elizabeth slowly turned to look at her.

"How long was I out for?" Elizabeth asked. Her voice was still hoarse from the terrible coughing she had endured.

"Only a few hours or so. Maybe you should rest," Ana said placing a hand upon the woman's forehead.

Slowly Elizabeth felt sleep once again begin to claim her as she drifted off to that familiar oblivion of silence.

**

* * *

**Not even fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth awoke to find that both Jack and Ana had left. She carefully sat up and clutched at her head for a moment as a wave of dizziness struck her. Waiting for the moment to pass, she stood on her own two feet and decided to make her way to the deck. Perhaps she could spend a little time looking at the stars. Who knew how much longer she would have the opportunity to do so.

When she finally arrived, it was almost completely silent save for quiet whispers coming from the side.

"Martha."

Who in the world was Martha? Elizabeth and Ana were the only two women who were onboard the ship as far as she knew…

"Yes Will?"

That voice…It was vaguely familiar. But why was _she _talking to her husband like that? Will seemed to falter before continuing to speak.

"I can't explain it. I mean I just met you and well – I just lost my wife – and well-"

_Well what!?_ Elizabeth walked faster so she could hopefully catch up with them.

"Yes Will?"

The voices were getting closer. Was that all this woman could say was 'Yes Will'? She had just rounded the corner to see them. The woman facing the ocean and Will was looking her right in the eye. Will had pulled the woman's chin up.

"I hope that I don't offend you by this."

He slowly began to lean closer and closer to this mystery woman's lips. Elizabeth couldn't help it, she gasped loud enough for them to both look to her.

Those eyes. That face. Not _her_. The spawn of that man. Agatha.

"Noooo," Elizabeth cried loud enough for quite possibly the entire ocean to hear her. She fell to her knees and began to sob. Will came to her side a moment later and asked her what had happened.

"What's wrong Susanna?"

Elizabeth raised a finger and pointed to the woman who hadn't moved an inch with a spiteful look upon her usually calm face. "Sorceress. Monster spawn."

"Will, is something wrong with the elderly woman?" Agatha feigned as she came and sat by their side as well.

Throwing all caution to the wind, it was now or never time for Elizabeth. "Will," she said as the tears came down her face. She clutched at his collar and made him look her in the eye. At this point, Ana and Jack, having heard the commotion on deck appeared as well.

"What the…" Jack said trailing off.

"It's me Will. It's Elizabeth. Your Elizabeth. This, this _fiend_ placed some sort of enchantment upon me and aged me while she herself became years younger."

All was silent on the deck save for the waves rolling by. Will cautioned a glance to Ana. "AnaMaria, I believe your aunt's dementia is…."

Slowly, Ana shook her head. She then came down upon the deck and placed a comforting hand upon Elizabeth's back. "No Will. It is Elizabeth."

"But…but Elizabeth's dead. I saw her die with my own eyes," Will said trying his hardest not to think about his harrowing ordeal within the Locker.

Elizabeth reached out a hand and placed it upon his cheek. "Will….it's me. Really. Ask me anything."

He took a good, long look into her eyes. Elizabeth gave him a wide grin and he imagined that the face behind it was years younger. The hair a light, honey brown instead of snowy white. But those eyes, they forever remained the same.

"Elizabeth…?" he said sounding hopeful once again.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thank you all once again for your reviews. All are appreciated. If you have already skipped over this and read through the first paragraph then please note that we're currently on the homestretch. Everything, and we do mean everything will be resolved. Please bear with us and we assure you that everything will turn out fine in the end. You've just got to trust us.

* * *

Agatha was nearly at a panic now; she knew she had to act fast. She plunged her hand into one of her pockets and grasped a crystal. Closing her eyes, she concentrated until she heard Will's voice calling her, "Is what she says true?" It was now or never. Will stood face to face with his anger beginning to cloud his face. She didn't give it a second thought as she grabbed him around the neck with one hand pulling him into a kiss as she used her other hand to grab the crystal. Closing her eyes as she kissed Will, she felt the crystal do its magic.

**

* * *

**Elizabeth, Jack and Ana couldn't believe their eyes. Will was confronting Martha or Agatha when she pulled him into a kiss. Then they both disappeared in front of their very eyes.

"NOOOOO!!" Elizabeth cried out in shock.

"Elizabeth," Ana said holding Elizabeth as she cried out, "please calm down."

"Can someone tell me what the bloody…" Jack started to say.

"Jack, help me with Elizabeth. We've got to get her to save her strength."

"I don't understand. I don't bloody understand any of this. Where's Will? Where's Martha?"

"Jack."

"No. Don't Jack me. Not only did they just up and disappear am I to understand that Susanna is really Elizabeth and Martha is really Agatha?"

"Yes Jack."

"And you knew. You both knew." Jack looked at Ana with hurt in his eyes and then he looked over to Elizabeth, who was now an old woman sobbing on the deck of the Pearl.

"Jack," Elizabeth said trying to stop the tears, "I didn't want Will to know. I'm dying because of that witch. She was an old woman who took my youth to make herself young. I don't have long and I didn't want Will having to face losing me again if your Fountain of Youth doesn't work. Can you understand that Jack? I love him too much for him to face the pain of finding me alive only to lose me again forever."

Jack's anger quickly subsided understanding how difficult it must have been watching Will and William and not being able to be a complete family again. "I suppose I do. But what just happened and where are they?"

"I – I don't know Jack but trust me Will is danger as long as he is with that woman," Elizabeth said.

"Hmm, I don't know where even to begin to look love."

Elizabeth started coughing. "Jack, we need to take care of Elizabeth first," Ana suggested. She and Jack picked up Elizabeth and led her over to Mr. Gibbs, "Mr. Gibbs would you be so kind as to see her down to her bed."

"No Ana. I want to know what's going on. I want to be up here with you and Jack," Elizabeth said almost pleading with Ana then another fit of coughs began.

"Elizabeth, please. Think of Will and your son. You need your strength."

Elizabeth reluctantly agreed and took Gibbs' arm, "I'll take good care of her Miss Ana."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs." Ana now turned her attention back to Jack who was pacing back and forth.

"She was alive the whole time. And to think Will was worried about losing track of Agatha while we tired to save Susanna."

"Jack. I really don't think she's got much time left. We need to get there as soon as we can."

"Aye love. But what about Will?"

"Would Will ever forgive you or himself for that matter, if you let Elizabeth die without trying to find the fountain of youth because we were looking for him?"

"No, I suppose you're right again love. She doesn't sound well at all."

"I know Jack. I know."

**

* * *

**"Well, well, it's took you long enough dear daughter."

Will looked around at the voice. "Jones? Daughter?"

Jones looked at Will, "Seems you always seem to find your way back to me crew." Davy let out a long deep laugh, "May I formally introduce you to my daughter, Agatha Mr. Turner."

"Agatha? So it was Elizabeth and you did that to her?" Will put his hands around Agatha's throat and started to squeeze. He could see the changes in her eyes – first there had been love then hurt and now shock. She didn't even struggle against him when suddenly everything went black for him.

"Took ye long enough Beckett. He could have hurt my daughter."

"I'm fine father," she said rubbing her neck, "tie him up and put him in my cabin."

"Your cabin?" Jones' raised his eyebrow in question.

"Yes father. I'll make sure he can't cause any more trouble." She hoped that her father would buy it and unknowingly held her breath.

"I suppose. At least that way, Henry and I can plan for Sparrow demise. Although, I could just kill Turner now-"

"NO father! I mean, uh, maybe we can get information about Sparrow from him."

"Very well. Let us know when he awakens so Henry and I can have a little fun with the boy."

Agatha nodded her head and hurried down to her cabin. Will had his arms and legs bound to a chair and his head hung down upon his chest. Her heart dropped a beat from the sight of him. She sat down on the bed and contemplated what she should do next.

It wasn't long before she heard a small moan and then saw Will pulling at his bindings. "Will."

Will lifted his head and looked at her. "Why? If you just wanted me, why did you harm my wife?"

"It just happened – the opportunity – to be myself again – I – I've waited so long to help my father and -"

"And you thought you'd destroy all of our lives for your father." Agatha hung her head. "Elizabeth – can you undo what you've done?"

"No," it came from Agatha almost in a whisper.

"Is there anything that can be done? Will the Fountain of Youth save her?"

Agatha lifted her head, "Fountain of Youth?"

"Yes, that was where we were headed to save her."

"It might – yes – I suppose it would but-"

"But – but what?" Agatha turned away and Will fought his binds even more almost turned the chair over, "tell me – what?"

"They'll never reach it. My father and Beckett are planning on capturing Sparrow as we speak."

"What? Wait – Beckett?"

"Henry Beckett – as in Cutler Beckett's father. After getting you they plan on getting their revenge on Sparrow."

"Agatha. Please - they need to save Elizabeth. We must stop them."

"I can not and why should I anyway?"

"Because I don't think you are the cold hearted person everyone thinks you are. I saw love in your eyes or was that a lie as well."

A single tear found its way down Agatha's cheek. "I – I never felt that way before. I've never felt anything for anyone until I met you. And when you kissed me -"

"Kissed you?"

"When you were drunk, you thought I was Elizabeth."

"That was you?"

She nodded in reply, "I – I wanted you more than anything. I know that you must return to the locker in order for father to remain here but I'm not sure I want you there anymore."

"Agatha. Help me save my wife. I'll do anything – even if it means going to the locker – willingly."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

She smiled, "what if it meant an eternity with me?"

"If I see that Elizabeth is back to normal and safe so she can raise my son, then yes."

Agatha jumped up ran over and sat on Will's lap. "Seal it with a kiss then." Will looked at her and leaned towards her. Their lips met and while Agatha kissed with passion, Will kissed with remorse. "You will learn to love me-"

The door to the cabin flew open and Will found himself staring at a very angry Davy Jones. Davy didn't even think twice. He drew his sword out of instinct as he pushed Agatha aside knocking her to the ground. He didn't hesitate, stabbing Will as he sat tied to the chair unable to move bound as Elizabeth had been on the island.

"No! Father! NO! What have you done?!"

* * *

Thank you all for reading. There are going to be updates next week. I had just recently finished school for the semester and before hand I was unable to work on the story for a couple of weeks.

Again, please trust us because you know that we would never let our readers down.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Thank you everyone for your reviews. They're really insightful and help us know what you think about what we're doing. At the moment, we know you're all frustrated with us. We're frankly shocked that you've stuck by us for almost 4 months now and still there's no resolution with updates twice a week. Thank you.

Anyway, here's the next chapter and as always be on the lookout for a cliffhanger.

* * *

"So that was what happened," Ana said in conclusion.

Jack had a hand to his chin as he thought this all through. "Let me get this completely and totally clear; Elizabeth here was brought to the enemies clutches and they decided to suck the youth out of her and put it into Jones' and Calypso's daughter."

"That's right," Elizabeth said.

"Afterwards you managed to escape and somehow managed to run into dear sweet AnaMaria here."

"Yes, obviously."

"And then Ana, you convinced myself and William to give you passage onboard my vessel. Knowing full well that this was indeed Mrs. Turner but telling us she was your dying Great-Aunt whom you love more than life itself. Someone whom you've never even mentioned to me."

"It might've come up…wait, we never talk about families Jack so even if I did have a Great-Aunt Susanna then I doubt I would've ever mentioned her to the likes of you."

No one said anything for about a full minute.

"Fair enough. Now, after all of this I still have one question and it is for you Elizabeth. If you knew that you were alive, why, why didn't you tell us because it sure would've saved us some heartache?"

Elizabeth licked her lips as she thought it over. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

"Jack, look at me. I am…old and dying. Imagine if I told Will that I was back but that he would only end up losing me once again and so soon afterwards. I didn't want to cause him more pain. Remember in the Locker when he believed that I was with you. If he knew that I was still alive but dying as well, it would crush him. I couldn't do it to him Jack, I just couldn't."

"Be that as it may," he said laying a hand on top of hers, "don't you think it would've been better to say good bye as yourself rather than as Susanna."

Jack sighed and stood from his seat. He looked to Ana and Elizabeth one more time before leaving the room. Ana went to go to Elizabeth's side but she shook her head.

"Ana, can I be alone for a little while. Please."

"Are you-"

"I'll be fine. Just, please, go." Ana nodded and left. She stood outside the door and listened in as she heard Elizabeth quietly sobbing to herself. Ana placed a hand against the door and slowly walked away but not before wiping away a few tears of her own.

**

* * *

**

As the next few days on their journey went by, Elizabeth's strength declined with every passing hour. It was even becoming much too difficult for her to leave the bed in the morning as her legs became weaker as well. She did however stand at times and attempt to walk around her small cabin; she detested becoming a burden to anyone.

Holding onto the wall as she went, Elizabeth decided that she'd try to make her way to the door and back again today. It shouldn't be too hard; it was only a few steps away after all. Each step forward that she took was another step towards reaching her final destination. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that one of the floorboards was raised a tiny bit off the floor causing her to lose her balance and she just reached the chair that was off to the side before she almost fell completely over.

"Why?" she cried out. She reached for something and was about to throw it when she realized it was a crystal much like the one which she had used when she was still held against her will. The one which showed her Will and Jack's demise. Now it reflected the face of an aged woman who was dying. Clutching it tightly, she flung it across the room hitting the wall on the other side.

Will was gone to her and she wasn't even sure she'd see him again before…

The tears came and they would not stop. She was going to lose everyone she ever cared about. But it went beyond that really. They were losing her. She was going to have to watch them from above. Will with _her_ more likely than not while her son…

What would happen to her beloved little boy? Perhaps Ana and Jack might be able to take care of him. But that is not what she wanted for her child. Exposed to piracy at such a young age like that. Heaving a shaky sigh, she got to her feet once again and went to make her way to the door once again.

**

* * *

**Ana bounced the little boy on her lap and he giggled as she sent Jack a desperate look.

"Whee," little Will cheered.

A smile gently graced her lips before vanishing once again. The boy's eyes traversed the room and he cocked his head to the side.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Ana brought a shaky hand to her mouth and she looked to Jack hoping he had some sort of idea.

"Mr. Gibbs," he called out.

"Aye Captain?"

"Please bring young Master Turner upstairs for his nap. I need to speak with Ana for a moment to…plot our course."

Gibbs took the child from Ana's lap and went upstairs as the child still seemed to be looking for both of his parents. Jack took a glance over at Ana and licked his lips. While Elizabeth had been in her room the past few days, Ana refused to eat and she had not been sleeping well either. He didn't even know she cared that much. For all his stock, Jack only pushed some of the food on his plates and ate a few bites. He didn't even drink his rum and he really felt like he needed it. But all that was trivial in light of the fact that he was once again helping the two star crossed lovers with their problems. This time though…things might end up for the worse rather than for the better.

Ana brought her hands to her face and quietly began to shake and sob. "It's just not fair Jack," she muttered. "It's just not bloody fair." She wished that there was something she could throw. Something to release some anger upon. She heard a chair scraping and looked up to see Jack holding an empty wineglass right in front of her.

"Come on Love, I know you want to."

"Drink?" she asked wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"No," he said uncharacteristically sober, "go on. Throw it."

"Jack…"

He clutched it tightly in his hand and instead of letting her take it, he threw it himself. They watched as the glass pieces fell to the floor and neither one spoke for several minutes.

"Do you think we'll make it Jack?" she asked quietly.

"We will. I promise."

She continued to sob and Jack walked over. He put his arms around her allowing Ana to cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes more, she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Their heads slowly came closer and closer together and before either knew it, the two found themselves in such a passionate lip lock that it would've made the goddess of love herself extremely jealous.

When they finally broke away, the ship seemed to have come to a stop. Gibbs came running down the stairs and Jack stepped away from Ana so that the man didn't know what had happened moments before.

"We have arrived Captain."

* * *

It was decided that Jack, Ana and Elizabeth were to go to the island while the rest of the crew remained behind with the ship. Will III waved from Mr. Gibbs' arms and Elizabeth could barely hold back tears as she waved back.

"Unfortunately the walk is going to be a bit of a long one. Are you sure you'd rather come with us 'cause we could jus bring it back to you. You really should save your strength love," Jack said concerned.

Elizabeth was about to respond when she broke into another coughing fit. Ana stood behind her and rubbed her back as they waited for it to subside. When she was finally all right, the group continued on their way with Ana holding onto Elizabeth so that she could walk.

The island was very humid and more than once they needed to stop to take a break. They hadn't run into any major problems yet so that was something to be a bit grateful about.

"Here you are Elizabeth," Ana said handing her a water skin. Elizabeth looked over in the direction from where she'd heard the voice, but it seemed much less clear.

"Thank you Ana," she said reaching out a hand. Ana sent a look to Jack before placing the skin into her hand. Jack cocked an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of Elizabeth's face as quietly as possible. There was no indication that she had noticed. Elizabeth could not see.

"Come on Love," Jack said reaching out a hand for her but not before he heard a twig snapping nearby.

"Jack?"

"Elizabeth, stay here. Ana, sword at the ready," Jack said taking out his own. Ana nodded to him and they waited. They walked away after being sure that she was alright for the moment and went in search of whatever it was that had been nearby. Peeking through some bushes, there were at least ten soldiers all standing around a spring.

"The Fountain," Jack whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I can tell you now I suppose that there are about 5 chapters left in the story. Everything will be resolved and everything will be fine again between our favorite couple. Have a good week and see you in a few days.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: We do not own anything.

Thank you everyone for your reviews. Here's what you've been waiting for then; Will's chapter. Things are about to take a turn as you'll see. The story is finally coming together. Enjoy.

* * *

Will was reliving the nightmare of dying by Jones' sword once again. He saw the wicked smile on Davy's face; only this time the woman's voice he was hearing wasn't Elizabeth telling him to hang on – it was Agatha. Davy enjoyed the sight of Will Turner trapped with his sword sticking out of where his heart should be. He hadn't let go of it and made sure that he buried it to the hilt and turned it just to watch Will wince in pain. Although Jones had thrust the sword into the bound captive, he withdrew it painfully slow then replaced it at his side.

Agatha picked herself off the floor, tears ran down her face as she pushed her father away from Will. "Will, what has he done to you?" She saw the pain in his eyes and placed her hand against the wound. Will moaned from the touch. He had his eyes closed and was gritting his teeth together trying to control the pain. As his eyes were closed, he heard Agatha saying something but he didn't understand the words that she spoke. Then the pain began to decrease, he felt Agatha's hand leave his chest and he opened his eyes as an unbelievable scene unfolded before him.

"How could you," Agatha said in a deadly tone. She walked towards her father and began to hit him on his chest as tears freely started flowing from her dark brown eyes.

Davy pushed her back and began laughing at her feeble attempt to hurt him, "Do ye forget my _darling _daughter that we are at sea. He's still immortal while we're on the ship but on land - well Mr. Turner let's just say don't try my patience. You won't be long for this world on land," he said glaring at Will. He turned back to Agatha, "I was coming to tell you that we've spotted the Pearl anchored and we are going ashore."

Will looked at Agatha with panic in his eyes. Agatha for her part knew the look was not out of concern for himself but for Elizabeth. Will began to struggle against his bond even though it brought more pain to his wound. Agatha went back to Will's side and gently touched his cheek. "Please – you will heal but struggling will only slow it down."

Will stopped and lowered his shoulders in defeat. "Why do you want the Pearl? You have me – let the rest go," Will spat at Jones.

"You're hardly in a position to ask for anything Mr. Turner. We will have our complete revenge including against Sparrow. Beckett and I will enjoy it immensely. "

"Why waste your time on him? You're not immortal now. Why risk your future for the likes of Sparrow," Will pointed out trying to dissuade him from his pursuit.

"Why should you care about Sparrow? After all, it was him that got you involved to the point it cost you your life - your life and your future with your wife. After all wasn't it Sparrow, who helped himself to your wife?" Jones said in a mocking tone trying to torture Will with his words alone.

"I'll kill you myself Jones. I'd do it know if it weren't for these bounds."

"And I could kill you the minute you are in land – where you are mortal."

Agatha had to stop this madness. The two men that she loved were vowing to kill one another. "Stop it. Father please. Will don't anger him any more remember you are in no position to offer threats. Father you can't – you can't kill him. We – well we –"Agatha struggled to offer an excuse that her father would believe of why not to kill Will Turner as soon as they reached land.

Davy turned to look at his daughter. His worst fear was confirmed by a single look in her eyes, "Him?!"

Agatha searching for the right thing to say but didn't know how to escape the predicament she found herself in. "Father, I-"

"It's him or me! All these years you claimed to have tried to help me escape the locker and now you fall for the likes of him?! You can't have us both."

"Father, I love you with all my heart. I just have never felt anything like this that I feel for him. I don't understand it. I _will_ find a way to keep you both out of the locker – I swear it!"

"Don't be blinded by your emotions. I was once blinded with love for your mother and I paid for it dearly. Will is kind to you because he's trying to save his own life. He will be just as your mother. Telling lies to get what he wants then disappearing to do as he pleases. Don't forget daughter – his heart still belongs to another."

"I know father but how do you rid ones self of these feelings. I've never experienced anything but hate and pain in my life. I – I've never known that I was even capable of love."

Jones thought for a moment as he watched Agatha tend to Will's wound once again. He heard Will let out a quiet "thank you" as she finished and she smiled at him. Will's eyes gazed into her eyes briefly before he turned his eyes away. Agatha took the look as hope for a future between Will and herself. Will wasn't like her mother – his word was true. He would not lie, not even to her. Agatha nodded her head after he glanced back at her and stood up again looking at her father.

Davy began to talk to Agatha, "When your mother left me with no explanation, I vowed that if she did ever return to me I'd find a way to bind her to me forever that way she would love only me and I her. I found many answers – I awaited her choice – I would know by her actions then I would either bind her to me or bind her in human form to be tormented for eternity."

"Father, what are you saying? She could have chosen you and you know a way to bind yourselves together?"

"I am saying this. I know a way to bind him to you and only you until one of you dies. You will never be apart from one another. But daughter, you will still need to find a way to keep me from the locker or else I will break the binding spell myself with his death. This is not an easy task – it will take time but it should happen now before we go ashore. I don't know if Beckett will be happy about postponing his revenge on Sparrow. Perhaps we can leave him here until we are finished with our business."

Will couldn't believe the conversation unfolding – Jones was deciding his life for him? He needed to give Jack time to help Elizabeth. If Jones went after them now, they wouldn't have had enough time to find the fountain. Will looked at Agatha for help.

"Father? Would you bind us together now? Sparrow can wait? He's probably searching for treasure anyway. Why not let him do the work and then we can take his treasure."

Davy looked at his daughter, "Are you sure? Being bound to him and no one else? What about the fact he loves another?"

Will needed to act so he spoke up, "My wife died at my hand. My grief is great and I don't know if I can ever love again. But if my choice is being bound to your daughter or being sent back to the locker, I choose Agatha. It is now her choice if she wants a man whose heart is broken."

"Father, bind us. I know in time he will come to love me. With him bound to me, we can freely work together on finding a way to keep you out of the locker. Perhaps father, dear mother could take your place."

Davy Jones couldn't help but smile at the thought of Calypso being trapped in the locker. He also knew that his daughter deserved to be happy, although her choice was not ideal. At least this way, he would make sure Agatha was never hurt like he was by Calypso. But in truth it was only one reason that he would agree to bind them, Turner was already a dead man. Jones had feared that his daughter might be falling for Turner so he had to make sure that Turner would die. While Agatha was on the Pearl, Jones perfected a poison that he had worked on in the locker - a poison to kill the immortal Captain Will Turner. He had treated his sword with the said poison and waited for the opportune moment to use it. When he had stabbed Turner, he had made sure every inch of the poisoned sword went through Will's body. It was a slow acting but painful poison. He would start quickly healing like the immortal he was but inside the poison would do its magic especially once he turned mortal on land. "Turner, I will return in a bit. I must get everything I need to bind you two together. You should be healed by then. Once you are bound together though, we are going after Sparrow and you will not foil our plans. Once bound, you will not be able to go against Agatha's wishes."

"Sparrow betrayed me too as you were so kind as to remind me. So once we are bound together, we can look for Sparrow. And as you say, I won't be able to go against Agatha's wishes," Will said looking at Agatha.

Jones left the two alone after telling Agatha not to release him from the chair or the spell until after the binding.

"Thank you," Will said to Agatha, "for buying some time for Elizabeth. I just hope Jack knows what he is doing and can find the fountain quickly. I don't want to see Jack hurt either so I'm counting on you to protect them."

Agatha thought for a moment, "You're welcome but it will cost you. By allowing her to live and raise your son, it will cost you your freedom. You will abide by my every wish and you are willing to do this?"

Will was reluctant but he knew he had no choice, "I am but you must let Elizabeth go free and promise not to bother her or my son in any way for the rest of their lives. I also need you to promise that you will leave Jack and the crew of the Pearl in peace. Don't forget Agatha that you will have to wait for me until my time on the Dutchman is served."

Agatha smiled, "I've thought of that already. If my dear mother won't release you from your duties, then I have the power to accompany you on the Dutchman. We will never be apart and for my part I will leave your friends and family to their normal lives – I promise." Agatha then gently sat down on Will's lap. She carefully put one arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his cheek. She took the hand around his neck and released his hair from its leather tether. She tangled her fingers in his hair and gently pulled back on it. Will looked into her eyes. His heart knew he was doing the right thing but he just hoped that Elizabeth would someday understand. Agatha smiled, "You will love me," she whispered as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. When Will didn't respond as passionately as she wanted, she tightened her grip on his locks. Will closed his eyes and tried to image that it was Elizabeth that was in his lap and that was kissing him with so much passion. He gradually lost himself in the kiss and responded to Agatha's passion equally with his own. Finally Agatha pulled away. Will opened his eyes only to view Agatha not his beloved Elizabeth. He said nothing although he was filled with sadness. He didn't feel right emotionally and physically. Although he understood the problems with his emotions, he felt as if his wound was not healing properly. "It must be my emotions slowing the healing process," he thought to himself.

Agatha carefully laid her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Yes, my love, you will indeed love me."

* * *

So a lot of things were laid down in this chapter. Being bound to someone who is not your wife (along with kissing said woman) and not knowing you've been poisoned. Will's got a lot on his plate. Monday will be like always Elizabeth's chapter. Will everything go alright at the Fountain? Stay tuned.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for our outrageous ideas.

Thank you for reviewing everyone. Some action in this chapter. And some Will too. Now we begin with this...

* * *

It had taken them quite awhile to convince Beckett that this was a necessary stop they were making. Jones had them anchor the ship by a nearby beach in order to perform the binding. As Will stepped away from the sea, he felt as though something was aching continually in the very reaches of his soul. He believed it to be the lingering feeling of regret for having gotten so passionate with Agatha. What he did not know was that the poison from Jones' blade was making its way through his body ever so slowly killing him from the inside out.

"Agatha, you must outline a circle in the sand. You and Turner must stand in the center as I explain what you are to do. And you must follow every step otherwise it will not work and we have only one chance to get it right."

"Just one shot?" Will asked.

"Aye," Jones said with a nod.

Agatha signaled to Will and began to draw a large circle around them. While she was doing that, Jones began to light a few candles which they had brought with them. He then took out a rather dangerous looking dagger and placed it down as well. Agatha finished and told her Father that he could begin.

Jones raised his hands to the heavens and looked up. "Oh Guardians of Earth and Sea, hear the call of I your humble servant."

The sun suddenly disappeared behind the clouds and a wind picked up from out of nowhere. Will looked over to Agatha but she was too mesmerized by her Father to pay him any attention. Feeling a slight twinge from his stab wound, he placed a hand over it as he continued to watch.

Next Jones picked up the dagger and placed it over the lit candle. "Bless this dagger so that it might be used to bind two _lovers_ till the end of their days." The flame suddenly turned bright yellow and the dagger did likewise. He walked forward and handed it to his daughter. "Slice the palm of your right hand, then hand it to the boy and he has to slice the palm of his left."

Agatha quickly did as her father asked and handed the dagger to Will. He swallowed once as he examined the thing. Once he did this, there was no going back.

"For Elizabeth," he whispered as he sliced his hand.

"Now put your hands together and I'll continue," Jones said.

They did what the man asked as Jones began to recite words in a language Will couldn't possibly understand. He felt something strange suddenly; a slight tingle throughout his body. He and Agatha closed their eyes as the wind began to pick up even more before dying completely.

Jones closed the book with a loud snap. "It is done."

Will felt a little different he supposed. At least something was a little off.

"Father," Agatha said suddenly, "I think it would be wise for Will and I to make a trip back to the ship. Will would of course need his sword and I need some things myself. Crystals and the like for when we need to send Mother to the Locker."

Jones looked both of them right in the eye and nodded.

"We'll be back soon," she said, taking Will's hand and leading him away.

Just in time because Beckett was walking over and he didn't look very pleased at all.

**

* * *

**Jack was trying to come up with a plan as quickly as his mind would allow him. Ten soldiers versus him and Ana. He'd had worse odds in the past…maybe.

"That's the Fountain?" Ana whispered in astonishment.

"Aye."

"They're guarding it pretty well though. How're we going to get past?"

Jack was silent for a few minutes. Plan, he really needed a good plan.

"Bugger," he muttered a little too loudly.

One of the men turned in their direction and squinted into the bushes. They tried to hide but it was too late. The soldiers drew their swords and quickly Jack and Ana knew they had to act.

"For Elizabeth," Ana muttered.

"Aye," Jack said just before ducking as a sword nearly decapitated him. He swung around and clashed with the man. Ana came out next and quickly began to fight another soldier herself. It was a long and difficult fight but somehow there were eight of the soldiers on the ground and one who still managed to stand before them. The man raised a pistol, pointing it right at them and Jack nearly almost started laughing.

"Honestly, you think you can defeat the two of us? Now step aside son, we have use of that spring you're standing in front of…"

"Not you, her."

Jack turning, thinking the man meant Ana but the tenth and final soldier had a pistol raised to the neck of Elizabeth.

"Surrender or I'll shoot 'er," the man said with a snarl. He pointed the pistol towards her throat and the woman swallowed.

Jack looked at Ana and she nodded to him. Slowly they began to put their guns down.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said looking around but unable to see him.

"It's alright Love. We surrender. Let her go, please."

The man pushed Elizabeth to the ground and aimed his gun now at Jack's head. "Prepare to die."

He fired the gun and Jack ducked just in time as the bullet flew overhead and shot at the other soldier who had still been standing there. In that moment, Ana ran over and pushed the man to the ground and held him there. Jack came over then as well and took his sword out from his scabbard.

"I'll let you go with but a warning. I have no idea who sent you and frankly I don't want to know. Leave this island and never return, savvy. Else, well let's jus' say you'll lose something a bit more important than some fingers," he said waving the sword down below the waist.

Ana got up and the man ran for his life. She then went to Elizabeth's side but she hardly seemed to be aware of what was going on. Feeling for a pulse, it was very weak but still there.

"She doesn't have much time Jack," she said quietly.

Jack ran over and picked her up, bringing her closer to the Fountain.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said weakly.

"I'm here Elizabeth. I'm here," he said taking her hand. "Don't leave us yet darling."

"Jack, please tell me Will's alright," she said removing something from her pocket. It was the crystal that Will had brought back with him. "Tell me….tell me he's okay."

He took it from her hand and gazed into it. The image was blurry to begin with but slowly became clearer as the minutes passed. There he was; William looked a bit forlorn but otherwise seemed to be healthy. Someone was coming up behind him and Will turned to see that it was Agatha. The woman reached up a hand and pulled Will into a very romantic kiss. He didn't even try to push her off.

"Is he alive?" she asked.

"Aye," Jack said lying through his teeth and shaking his head at Ana. "He's on his way."

* * *

Will is bound and Elizabeth is dying!! Thank you all for reading. About 3 chapters left. Lots of action in the next two chapters as well though.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

Okay, so we've either scared you with the last chapter or it was because the site wasn't really working all that well on Monday. Here is the latest chapter everyone. Willabeth0906 did the first part while I did the ending. After this, there are 2 chapters left. That means that, yes, next week will be the final week of Vendetta. The story will come to a conclusion after so long. Enjoy this chapter then.

* * *

After the binding, Will felt drained although Agatha didn't look worse for the wear. She was just so happy to know that she had a future with Will – they would be together forever. It saddened Will to know that he would never be with Elizabeth again. He would not make love to her ever again. His son would grow up without ever knowing his father but at least he would have his mother IF Jack can save her by finding the fountain.

To her credit, Agatha wasted as much time as she could and Will helped her prepare crystals and potions that would protect those he cared about from the likes of Beckett and Jones. Agatha was also preparing for the inevitable when she must protect Will and herself from her own father. She still had not given up on finding a way to save her father but it would not come at the cost of losing Will.

They had gone far when Will doubled over. Agatha helped him along, "what's wrong," she asked.

"Trying to slow us down Turner," Beckett sneered. "Changing your mind about watching Sparrow meet his demise?"

"Stop it now Beckett or face me, "Agatha retorted causing Henry to cringe. "Obviously something is wrong. Father would the binding cause this?"

"I don't know daughter – suppose it could - after all he is mortal here on land."

"Something is not right Agatha. Maybe Jones' right about me being on land. Maybe being mortal has stopped my healing process from my wound," Will told her trying to stand up straight.

"Let me look at it darling."

A shiver ran down Will's spine after hearing Agatha call him darling. "Come now – remove your shirt." Will slowly lifted it to reveal the healed over spot where Jones' sword had done its bidding. It was healed on the outside but still clearly visible. Agatha touched the wound and Will drew back in pain. She felt his forehead. "You have a slight fever and the wound is healed on the outside but the color and tenderness tells me there is still much healing that must take place. Will you are immortal – you should be immune to all of this."

"Not immortal or at least not on land," Will reminded her.

"Father – Will needs to go back to the ship. He needs to be over the water so he can heal. We must go back. We can get our revenge on Sparrow later."

Davy was thinking of an argument for Agatha because he knew the longer Will was on land the faster the poison was working. Thankfully Henry spoke up, "Oh no we don't. I'll have my revenge. I'm tired of your stalling tactics. We know where Sparrow is and we are in the perfect position to destroy them."

Agatha turned to her father for support but instead Davy agreed with Beckett, "He's right Agatha. I suggest that we hurry on and get it over with so your _beloved_ can take all the time he needs to recover after the fact."

Agatha opened her mouth to argue but once again Henry spoke, "You two go back. We can handle Sparrow."

Panic filled Will's mind. If they went back then Beckett and Jones would kill Jack, Elizabeth and the rest, Will and Agatha would not be there to protect them. "NO! I will continue on. I'll be fine and I deserve to share in the revenge," Will demanded as he began walking once more.

Every step was agony to Will. He knew his fever was getting worse and besides the fatigue he felt, he had a blinding headache. He tried to conserve what strength he had so that if Elizabeth and Jack needed his protection he would be able to give it. Agatha walked by his side holding his arm. Davy and Beckett led the way while a few of Beckett's men followed behind Will and Agatha. Agatha looked up to Will, "You should go back," she whispered.

"You know I can't," Will whispered back, "I won't risk it. They will need me."

Agatha looked at Will with concern in her eyes. She reached into one of her pockets, "Here - chew on this slowly. It's bitter but it should help with the fever."

Will took the dried leaves into his mouth and quickly closed his eyes at the taste. "It's awful."

"I know but it should help."

It wasn't before long that Will looked down at Agatha, "thank you – it seems to have helped a little."

"You're welcome," she replied and then was quieted by her father.

"Shhh." Davy motioned for one of the men in the back to go forward and scout out a noise from ahead. The man returned and whispered to Davy and Henry his report. Davy walked back to Will and Agatha. "It's time to prove your loyalty me boy. There's a few soldiers camped out ahead. I want you to lead the ambush and kill the first one."

Will looked at Agatha. Agatha quickly replied to her father, "Father he is not immortal on land. Don't ask him to fight."

"Immortal or not. I saw the boy fight before, he can handle these soldiers – they are nothing more than boys," Davy told her.

"But he's not well father."

"He's well enough to come with us and it's time he proved his loyalty to us."

Will shook his head in agreement with Jones. His head was filled with turmoil. He had nothing against these soldiers, who Jones had said were nothing merely boys. He had never killed a man just to kill them – it had always been self defense. Now what was he to do – kill an innocent young man or be killed and have it cost Jack and Elizabeth their lives as well. Maybe somehow he would be able to knock the soldiers out that he fought and not kill them. Suddenly there was a yell and Agatha gasped as soldiers began attacking them. Will drew his sword and told Agatha to stay behind him. There were 

fewer soldiers than there were in their party so Beckett and Jones stood back and watched the clash as it occurred. Jones' eyes met Will's – no words were exchanged but Will knew it was time to prove himself or this whole charade would be clear. Beckett signaled for some of his men to grab Agatha and pull her away and leaving a couple of the soldiers to Will. Agatha glared at her father and in returned Jones smiled back. The two soldiers engaged in their fight with Will. It took all of Will's strength to parry their blows while his strength weakened with every strike. He tried to concentrate on Elizabeth and William. He knew his death at this point would mean theirs as well. Beckett noticed that Will was struggling. So he motioned to one of his men, who had just finished killing the last soldier not fighting Will, to take on one of the remaining two soldiers. Agatha drew a sigh of relief. Will didn't know how to escape this fight without killing this young man just starting his life. The soldier was young but he had more strength at this point than Will did. Will stepped back avoiding the strike only to fall over a branch. The soldier smiled as he readied to send the final blow. Will held up his sword quickly as the soldier pounced forward impaling himself on the sword. Terror and pain filled the soldiers face as he fell next to Will. Will closed his eyes for a moment as Agatha, who the men had just released, came rushing to his side.

"Satisfied father," she asked with venom in her tone.

"For now."

"Alright boys - let's get moving. Agatha – which way to Sparrow," Beckett asked.

Agatha looked into Will's eyes – he was getting weaker and weaker. "Will," she whispered in his ear while hugging him so that Jones and Beckett could not hear them, "I don't know how much longer I can stall them. You need to get off land or else –"

"I know," he answered in defeat. "And if I die – then we can't protect them."

"I can't let you die Will," Agatha said with tears in her eyes, "I won't."

Will saw compassion and love in her eyes. This terror of a woman was actually feeling from her heart. He took his hand and wiped her tears away. "Let's go. Let's find them," he said loudly for Jones and Beckett to hear as he stood up. He offered his hand to help Agatha up. She smiled at him as a thank you but as he helped her up he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his shoulder as if he were being stabbed all over again. He winced from the pain.

"Will?"

"I'll be alright."

Agatha felt his forehead once again, "Your fever is returning."

"Then we must hurry dear daughter," Jones interrupted.

"He's right Agatha," Will said motioning them on.

"Let's go kill some Sparrow," Beckett said laughing.

"Killing a bird that's never learned to fly," Jones said laughing himself.

"More like a sitting duck," Beckett added causing both men to laugh even more.

Will tried to ignore the thought of something happening to Jack. He just hoped that Jack had now completed his journey to the Fountain and Elizabeth had been restored. Once he knew they were safe, he didn't care what became of him. He knew he was destined to remain with Agatha at best or die here on land probably from Jones' sword once again once he found out that Agatha and he were protecting Jack, Elizabeth and the rest.

Agatha checked her crystal then pointed the way to the group. "Don't know why Sparrow would have come here," Jones said. "Doesn't that blasted crystal of yours tell you what he's after?"

"No father. But Sparrow loves treasure so this one must be worth quite a bit."

Will stumbled once again then fell to the ground. He tried to get up and found he didn't have the strength. "Please Will – let me help you." Will looked up and nodded. He rose up with Agatha's help and leaned on her for support. They both started slowly walking.

Jones and Beckett had begun to follow Agatha and Will rather than be in front of them. Jones leaned over to Henry and whispered, "Turner's time is rapidly coming to an end. We should reach Sparrow just in time for Jack to watch his old friend die before his very eyes. Very painfully I might add."

Henry let out a slight chuckle, "I do like your plan Jones – especially the painfully dying part."

**

* * *

**Jack was absolutely torn over Elizabeth and her fate. Here she was, aged and dying, and her husband was off somewhere kissing the one who did this in the first place. He handed the crystal to Ana. She clutched at her chest and swallowed.

"What now," she mouthed to him.

Jack opened his mouth to respond that they needed to save Elizabeth when the woman turned her head towards them.

"Someone's coming," she whispered. She waited a moment and opened her unseeing eyes. "_They're_ coming."

Jack and Ana looked at each other and then in the direction that she was. Voices came from out of the trees. They were quiet at first but getting louder with every passing second.

A sword was the first thing that they saw and the arm attached looked as though it were half human and half sea creature. More specifically a hand with tentacles as fingers.

Jack and Ana jumped back to be closer to Elizabeth as the group of Jones, Beckett, Agatha and Will came out of the brush.

"No," Will quietly whispered as he looked to see Elizabeth on the ground. He made to run over to her when Agatha held him back.

"Jack Sparra, we meet again," Jones said with a wheeze.

"Can't say I wanted to see your ugly face myself. What's wrong; air too dry? Need some water to soak your newly renewed gills in?"

"Oh you're one to talk," Beckett said, stepping forward. "Looking at you, one can only ask if you're in need of one shilling or for your poor wench and yourself," he said nodding his head in Ana's direction.

Ana moved to punch him in the face but Jack held out a hand to stop her. "And who asked you; you three-foot tall diminutive scumbag."

Elizabeth stirred once more. "Will…"

"Elizabeth," Will said trying to run forward, but still held back by Agatha's strong grip.

"You can't Will. You must stay with me," Agatha reminded him.

Shocked to hear Agatha's voice near Will, Elizabeth turned in Will's direction. "Will please, please you must kill her," Elizabeth pleaded to him.

"I-I can't Elizabeth. I'm sorry," he said, voice wavering lightly.

"What do you mean you can't," Jack said. He took in Will's slightly paler than usual face and the deep breaths he was taking. "Are you alright; you don't look well."

"I'm fine," Will said quickly. He didn't want anyone to know that he was feeling weaker by the second.

"Then why can't you kill her? Please Will; for me," she said rising to a sitting position. Her unseeing eyes still seemed to find his face and the piercing gaze was enough to chill his bones.

"I am now bound to her," Will said turning to look at her. For her effort, Agatha gave his hand a light squeeze and nodded before he continued. "We are bound till one of us dies. It was-it was the only way. I'm sorry. Please you must live your life. You must drink from the Fountain. You must stay for our son."

Elizabeth began to shake her head and tears filled her eyes until she broke into another coughing fit. Will couldn't bear to look at her much more and he wiped away a few of his own tears as well. Jones looked from Elizabeth to Will and drew his sword.

"Enough talking," he said pointing it at Jack.

Jack and Ana drew theirs as well, along with Will and Beckett. All of them looked at each other knowing that this was it. This was going to be a fight to the finish and one side had to come out the winner.

* * *

We want to at this moment thanks those who are not members of the site for their reviews along the way; that would be WillsElizabeth23, Smithy and andrew (sorry darling, you've been here too). Thanks for reading everyone. Next will be the big fight. See you all soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Thanks for reading everyone. Both of us again wrote this one and we worked really hard to make it perfect. Here's the beginning of the end folks. The big fight scene. Enjoy.

* * *

Jack blocked Beckett's sword thrust which had been aimed for his head.

"Ana!"

The woman, who was still crouching by Elizabeth's side, looked up at Jack as he spoke. "What!" she asked frantically. To her, this wasn't exactly the right moment for small talk.

"Give Elizabeth the water. I'll be a bit busy. Do it. Now!"

Oh, of course. "Alright Jack," she said. Ana dunked the water skin into the spring as Jack began to fight against Beckett.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said parrying Beckett's blows.

"Lord Henry Beckett," the other man said between grunts and technique feints, "father of the late Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Company. You know, the one you helped to murder," Beckett said with another thrust.

Jack parried his next attack. "Oh, you're related to _that_ Beckett," he said with an overly exaggerated nod as though he'd only just understood.

Meanwhile, Ana carefully lifted Elizabeth's head. She opened the woman's mouth and carefully poured in a few drops of water. She massaged Elizabeth's throat in order to induce swallowing as the liquid gently made its way down her throat. Elizabeth gave out a gentle sigh before lying on the ground as though in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Jack and Beckett were continuing both a physical and vocal sparring match.

"I remember your son well. Gave me this," Jack said flicking his sleeve back while still holding the man back and revealing the 'P' that would forever be emblazoned upon his wrist.

"Some of my sons finest work," Beckett said with a smug grin.

Jack put his sword down for a moment and brought a hand to his chin. "The man was a eunuch you know."

Beckett thrust his sword upon Jack once again with a particularly forceful vigor, which forced Jack to the ground. Henry then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Beckett turned around to face Ana and her sword.

"No one is allowed to fight Jack but me," she said right before beginning to fight against him as well.

Jack managed to run to Elizabeth's side but unfortunately he felt a tap upon his own shoulder with what felt like the sharp end of a sword. He looked up into the mutated face of Davy Jones. His beard looked to be twitching as though it were alive and had a mind of its own. He stared into the man's, er, thing's eyes and said the only thing he could think of in that moment.

"Hello."

"Did you miss me?" Jones asked twenty seconds before he began to attack.

**

* * *

**Will couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth. Ana had given her the water from the fountain but nothing was happening. He wanted desperately to go to her and hold her in his arms but Agatha held his arm tightly. Since being bound he could feel Agatha's emotions, he felt her hurt because she could feel his love for Elizabeth. Agatha was now a part of him and he was now a part of her. Suddenly he felt the sharp pain regain control of his body. This time it seemed to be everywhere; not just where his sword wound had been but throughout his entire body. As strong as he tried to be, he couldn't help it as he dropped to his knees to let out a small moan, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Will – what's wrong?" Agatha asked dropping down to his level.

"I – I don't know what's happening. There's so much pain. I – I don't understand what's happening to me." Will slowly regained his composure and, on shaky legs, stood up fighting the pain surging throughout his body. Agatha did not say anything but she was truly frightened – Will was paler than she had ever seen him. His normally bronze tanned skin was ashen in color and his eyes were beginning to glaze over. As strong as Will appeared on the outside, Agatha could feel his fear – he was afraid of death claiming him before he could help his wife and their friends. As Agatha considered the possibilities of what was wrong with Will, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry.

Will turned his head towards its sound, "Elizabeth!" Agatha held tightly to him as they both watched Jack try and turn towards the still old woman as well. Jones used the distraction to try and finish Jack off but Jack was ready and countered Jones' blow.

"Face your demise Sparrow; while you still can," Jones said trying to catch Jack off guard.

Jack didn't say anything but his face was set and he continued to block Jones' advances. However, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to fight the man, er thing, off.

Will could see that Jack needed help but he knew because of the binding he was unable to fight against Jones. Despite his pain, he turned to Agatha. "You promised to protect them!"

"And you promised yourself to me, not her!"

Will knew he had to act quickly. Thank goodness Elizabeth had lost consciousness once again. He grabbed Agatha's hand and turned to face her. Looking deeply into her eyes he raised his free (yet shaky) hand to her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Agatha closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. Will took Agatha's hand that he held and plugged it into her pocket which contained the crystals. Agatha could feel Will's desperation to help his friends and she also knew he would keep his end of the bargain and try to love her. She knew he would do what he could to try and please Agatha and make her happy. So as she held his kiss, she grabbed a crystal between their hands and sent out a command in her mind. Will felt his hand grow warmer and he broke their kiss to look down at their hands.

"You make my magic much stronger," Agatha said in awe. " I will save them."

Will nodded in thanks and turned to see Davy Jones appear to stumble. Jack was now getting the upper hand on the transforming man.

There was a loud metal clash and a cry in the other direction as well; Will and Agatha looked over to Ana and Beckett. Ana had brought her sword over her head to strike a blow but Beckett had blocked it. He was breathing far too heavily and sweat was pouring from his face. Beckett suddenly dropped his sword and began clutching his chest as he fell to the ground. Standing over him, Ana looked at the old man as his eyes closed for the last time.

"His heart must have been weak," Agatha said to Will, "I only weakened my father and Beckett. I did not mean to kill him."

"I know Agatha. Remember I feel what you feel." Will said, cocking his head to the side. "I also know it doesn't bother you that he's gone."

"His life was not that significant to me. Only a minion to get what I wanted," Agatha said looking down at the ground and tightening her grip on Will's hand.

Davy could feel that his energy had been drained and because of it he could feel that he was turning into a monster even faster. He felt the pain as his leg began to transform into the hard shell of a crab. He had to act and quickly – Sparrow could wait. The poison that thrived in William Turners body wasn't working fast enough. Turner must be eliminated – NOW!

Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream and as Jack turned to her once more, Jones pushed Sparrow back to the ground near Elizabeth. Will turned as well - distracted from the danger coming towards him. Will was finding it hard to breathe and it was beginning to take everything he had just to stand. Whatever was wrong with him, he knew it was killing him.

"Enough," Jones said as he thrust his sword at Will, "the poison is working too slowly."

Agatha was shocked. "Wh-what?" she whispered.

As Will turned towards Jones and saw the sword coming at him, he welcomed death. At least he would be free, he thought. Agatha could feel his welcoming of the end. She knew he neither had the strength nor the will to fight. After all, she had heard her father's words – he had poisoned Will. She could not bear the thought of Will's death so without thinking she stepped in front of Will as he fell to his knees in pain and took her father's sword into her chest. "NO!!" Jones cried out retrieving his sword as his daughter fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound.

Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and Jones turned to meet a familiar face, "Calypso," he whispered.

Will leaned over Agatha and caressed her face. She smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry Will that I caused you and your friends such pain. I do love you Will Turner and for that I'm not sorry." A tear found its way from her eye. She winced from the wound and blood loss. She looked over to see both her mother 

and father standing there watching the scene unfold before them. "Father," she whispered, "please save Will."

Davy took a step forward, "I cannot. I'm sorry daughter – there is no cure."

Agatha cried and Will kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled once more as her eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

With his daughter now gone, Davy felt her magic spell over him disappear. He could feel the power coming back to him and anger began to build at an enormous rate. "You're the reason my daughter is dead Turner." Will had only the strength look up at him. Pain was once again controlling his body and he collapsed next to Agatha, taking deep, shallow breaths.

"'e be da reason she felt love," Calypso said with sadness in her voice looking at her daughter's body. She turned her attention to Jones, "Ye be comin' wit me," Calypso said grabbing his so called arm. Then both Jones and Calypso vanished.

Seeing that Elizabeth was unconscious but seemed to be holding her own, both Jack and Ana went to Will's side. "Will me boy – what can we do?"

Will couldn't even lift his head at this point, "Jones' poisoned me and evidentially there is no cure. Take care of Elizabeth and William. Make sure that they know – that they know –know- I – love-" Unconsciousness over took him and his breathing was shallow and very irregular.

"Will?" Jack and Ana turned to see Elizabeth – a young and beautiful Elizabeth standing over them. They parted to allow Elizabeth to get to Will faster. "Will? Answer me. Will!" This was her worst nightmare come true; again.

Elizabeth held Will's head in her hands. Tears fell on his face from her eyes. Elizabeth stroked his lips with her fingers. "I can barely feel a breath," she said looking at Jack. "Will, please." She gently kissed his lips before the sobs over took her and she put her head on Will's chest.

Ana began to cry freely at the sad scene. Jack held back the tears the best he could then stood up and quickly walked away.

* * *

Oh, forgot to mention the cliffhanger. You should realize by now that we're evil. One chapter to go everyone. Thanks so much for reading.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Well, here it is. Our final chapter. First off, thank you all so much for your constant support. Without your reviews, we don't think we could have made it this far. 36 chapters and over 300 reviews. We're honestly floored. Thank you. So here we go. We're pretty sure you're going to enjoy it.

* * *

"Where I am? Is this heaven?"

"No. You're on the Pearl," Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm not dead? Because you look like an angel."

"No, you're not dead. Jack saved you. He ran to the Fountain as you were dying and returned with the water from it. We came so close to losing you Will," she said running a finger along Will's cheek.

"So the Fountain worked – you're back to the old Elizabeth – I mean the Elizabeth I know."

"Yes," she said with a chuckle.

"But the poison?"

"It might not have had an antidote but I guess the Fountain was more powerful."

"What about Jones?"

"He's gone – Calypso took him."

"Jes." Will raised his head from the bed to look over to see Calypso standing in the room. The door to Jack's cabin opened just then and both Jack and Ana walked in.

"Ah, Calypso darlin' – nice of you to grace us once again with your presence," Jack said as Ana slapped his arm.

"Will Turnah," Calypso said walking to his bedside. Elizabeth stepped away but did not go far. "You have shown my daughter love and for that, I am grateful. She sacrificed herself because of dat love and for dat I am giving you someting. One day and one night to spend wit yer family and of course dose dat you count as family," she said eyes lingering to Jack and Ana who had subconsciously held each other's hand. They noticed that Calypso was watching and let go. Ana turned to look at Jack though and smiled slightly.

"And after the one night?" Elizabeth asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

"He mus go back to him duty. De ten years are not done yet. I'm sorry Captain Turnah, it mus be dat way."

"I understand," Will said trying to sit up.

"Oh no you don't," Elizabeth said. She ran to him and pushed him back to the bed.

"Elizabeth, we're on the water now. My strength is returning to me."

"Be that as it may; you were still dying an hour ago. You're not going anywhere until I say that you can. Savvy?"

"Ey, no stealing me word," Jack said indignant. Ana rolled her eyes and motioned for him to be quiet.

"I will return to collect you Turnah," Calypso said before vanishing completely.

The room was oddly silent after her departure. As Elizabeth was once again taking her seat by his bedside, there was a knock on the door. Jack opened it to find Gibbs holding young Will Turner III.

"Papa, Mama," the child said. He tried to get out of Gibbs' arms, so the man put him on the floor. The child practically ran to them and Elizabeth smiled as she picked him up and placed him on her lap. Will reached out a hand and the child grabbed his finger. "Papa stay?" William asked hopeful.

Will looked to Elizabeth. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and nodded slightly.

"Papa has to go away again soon," Will said, not being able to look him in the eye.

"No, Papa stay!" William said unrelentingly.

Jack took that as a cue. "Well, why don't the three of us go and prepare some dinner. We'll eat together tonight."

Ana nodded and nudged Gibbs out of the room. Jack was last out the door and closed it behind him.

The Turner family sat in the room. William was still sitting on his mother's lap and clutching his father's hand. In his young mind, he felt that holding onto the both of them then they would never leave. That they would always be together.

Dinner that night was a bit of an affair. The Turners, Jack and Ana had the galley all to themselves. Everyone ate and drank to their heart's content. Well, most of William's food ended up on the floor or Elizabeth's clothes but what got into his mouth he did enjoy.

"I'd like to make a toast," Jack said standing.

"Oh here we go," Ana said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

Jack grunted and Elizabeth and Will shared a secret smile.

"To Will and Elizabeth Turner. May they be able to make it through the next, what is it now seven years?"

"Seven," Will said with a nod.

"May they make it through the next seven years without running afoul their, or my, enemies. May their love flourish and may they make it to that day when the flash of green will set him free. To the Turners."

"To the Turners," Ana said as Will gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

As they drank their wine, well Jack's was rum of course, Will looked lost in thought. Elizabeth saw this, "Will are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking…," he smiled at Elizabeth, "doesn't matter. We're together to now."

"You were thinking about Agatha, weren't you?"

Will looked down avoiding Elizabeth's gaze, "Yes. She wasn't the same person that originally plotted her revenge. It's sad to think – well – that she felt love for the first time in her life and it wasn't returned. I wonder how she would have been if she had found love so many years ago."

Elizabeth knew her husband all too well. He was burdened with guilt. Yes, he had kissed Agatha but his heart never strayed from Elizabeth. She had done the same when she condemned Jack to the Kraken. "I purpose a toast," she started, "to Agatha."

"What," Jack and Ana asked in unison.

Will looked up at his wife, "Agatha?"

"Yes, Agatha. She found love in her heart and ended up protecting all of us in the end. May her lesson of learning to love be an example to others," she looked at Jack as she finished her toast.

"To Agatha," the cheers rang around the room.

Will looked at his amazing wife, she held William, who was soundly sleeping in her lap. "I am glad at least we have this short time together."

Elizabeth smiled at him and Ana hearing the remark stood up, "Will, Elizabeth – Jack and I will take care of William in your cabin tonight. You two go on to Jack's cabin and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"What? Me cabin? Ana just what-"

Ana stomped on Jack's foot and as Jack bent down to grab his foot, Ana grabbed him by the ear, "Jack would love for you to enjoy your night in his cabin. Wouldn't you Jack?"

She began to squeeze his ear lobe, "Of course I would love for Will and Elizabeth to have me cabin. I insist as a matter of fact."

Ana released Jack's ear and smiled sweetly at him, "see. Now you two love birds go on. Jack and I will take care of William." Ana motioned for Jack to pick the sleeping child up. And after a dirty look to Ana, Jack smiled at Elizabeth as he picked William up.

Will stood then and gently kissed William on the forehead, "are you sure about this Jack?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course, I'm sure about this. I think. Maybe. Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then. Thank you both," Elizabeth said. She gave each Jack and Ana a hug, grabbed Will's arm and pulled him out of the room.

The two watched them go as Jack turned to Ana. "Why do you think we'd be best wit the baby?"

"Well," Ana said smoothing the child's hair, "I've seen how you act around him. You are very good with children you know."

"Please…" Jack said hoping to shush her.

"No; hear me out Jack. I think that you'd make a fine father someday Jack Sparrow. "

"Me? A father?" Jack said looking down at the baby in his arms. It was true, in a way this was almost like second nature to him. Ana smiled at him and Jack reached out and touched her face. She in return grasped for his hand and slid it along her face and held onto it tightly. Both of them smiled.

"Someday…Maybe but someday."

Will and Elizabeth meanwhile were sitting on Jack's bed, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Will was trailing kisses down her neck and Elizabeth was enjoying every moment of it.

"We're finally together if only for one night," Will whispered.

"One night and one day you mean," Elizabeth said. She turned her head and pulled him into a very passionate kiss; one the likes of which neither had experienced before. She pushed him back onto the bed and, while kissing him, proceeded to take his shirt off. She only broke away to get it over his head and Will opened his eyes and moved his head away.

Elizabeth immediately became concerned. "What's wrong? Are you feeling ill? Is it the poison?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're telling me the truth aren't you? You feel fine?"

"Yes," Will said holding Elizabeth tightly to his chest.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I need to explain."

"Explain what?"

"Explained what happened between Agatha and me."

"What happened? You didn't…" Elizabeth's voice cracked.

"Oh no, Elizabeth, nothing like that happened."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"I want to explain why I was bound to her."

"Will, you don't have to…"

"No, Elizabeth, you need to listen to me." Elizabeth shook her head and waited for Will to continue.

Will sat in silence for a moment then slowly he began, his head bowed unable to look at his wife, "On the Pearl, I was under her spell and I thought I had killed you Elizabeth. I believed you had died because of me. I believed I had taken our son's mother from him forever. Then I felt so guilty; just before she took me away from the Pearl I found out you were alive and suddenly there was hope."

Elizabeth raised Will's chin up so that he would look her in the eyes. She smiled at him and waited quietly.

"Agatha had started to fall in love with me. She knew my heart belonged to you but she wanted me regardless. She kept the fact that I knew you were alive from Beckett and her father. After he stabbed me with the poisoned sword, she had even more feelings for me. Because of her father, she found a way to bind us together but I only agreed to it because I wanted to save you. Jack needed time to find the Fountain and save you but more importantly I needed her to protect all of you, just like you said. But Elizabeth, I couldn't stand the thought of our son growing up without either parent. I caused your death once before, at least in my mind, I wasn't going to have you die on my behalf. Elizabeth, please forgive me. I would have never been bound to her if there had been another way."

"Will there is nothing to forgive. Truly. You did what you thought best and your sacrifice saved all of us from Beckett and Jones."

Will looked into his wife beautiful brown eyes, "what did I ever do to deserve you."

"It should be me asking that question. I love you Will Turner. I have loved you from the beginning, I love you now and I'll love you forever."

Will couldn't control it any longer; he caressed her face with both hands pulling her in for a deep kiss. He gently pushed her back against the bed and only broke away from her to start to remove her clothes. "Will…"

Will froze afraid of what she might say next. She had forgiven him right? Panic showed in his face.

"Will, just do me one favor."

"Just ask."

"Please don't offer yourself to any more pretty girls to save me. I'll manage – I'm sure."

Will smiled, "Of course Mrs. Turner."

Elizabeth took the opportunity to get the upper hand and quickly rolled Will over to allow her to be in control. "I'm feeling rather young Mr. Turner and I think I'll put you under my own spell."

"I think I'm going to like this Mrs. Turner." Elizabeth smiled and turned her head to blow out the candle next to the bed. Elizabeth couldn't help but start giggling as she began to enjoy her one night with her husband.

**

* * *

**"I can hear her giggling from here," Jack complained to Ana. "You. You volunteered me cabin."

Ana just rolled her eyes. The three of them were lying on her cramped bed with the baby in the middle and both of them on either side of him to keep William safe. "Jack Sparrow, you know as well as I do that they only have a little time left. Just let them spend it together, savvy?"

Jack muttered something about buying new sheets and a new bed to go along with it at the nearest island before blowing out the candle on the nightstand. The baby had long ago fallen asleep. His deep breaths gave Jack a strange feeling of comfort; one of which he'd never experienced before. He felt it from the tips of his fingers down to his knees. Wait just a second….

"Bugger," he muttered while simultaneously jumping from the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked, as she had just managed to get comfortable herself.

"The little whelp's gone and wet himself," Jack said. He relit the candle and sure enough there was an off color, wet-spot on the sheets that was slowly getting larger by the second. The baby's face was beginning to scrunch up and he began to cry.

Ana picked him up and tried to make him stop by singing to him. Jack listened to her, thinking how wonderful she sounded. She'd make a fine mother herself. He then opened the closet, removed a blanket and laid it on top. After she changed him out of his wet clothes, Ana placed the baby down and went back to her spot on the other side. Jack then lay down as well and tried to get back to the comfort he'd been in.

"G'night Ana," he whispered.

"Good night Jack," she whispered back, reaching over the once again sleeping child and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**

* * *

**That night, everyone slept soundly in their respective cabins. The dawn light shined on Will's face as the window was left a tiny bit open last night. Elizabeth was fast asleep with her arms wrapped around him; afraid of losing him again so soon. Will managed to untangle himself, rubbed his slightly tired eyes and stretched. He gathered his clothes from the ground, put them on and went outside. The deck was occupied though.

Jack stood at the rail watching the sun rise high in the sky. Will went to his side and the two just stood in silence basking in its beauty. When it was finished, Jack finally turned to Will and gave him a look over. "Rough night?" he asked casually.

When Will didn't respond right away, that caused Jack's mouth to go upward into his familiar smirk.

The majority of the day was spent with everyone, including the crew, talking and making merry. It was all very happy right up until the time when Will began to feel it. The pull had been getting stronger as the day went on. He tried his hardest to ignore it, but it would not go away.

When it was getting to the point that it was almost painful, he had Elizabeth (who held their son in her arms) come to a quieter spot on deck.

"What is it Will?" she asked shifting the child from one shoulder to the other.

Will reached into his pocket and retrieved the special ring that had gotten them into this predicament in the first place. He placed it on her finger then pulled out her Valentine's Day necklace; it looked as beautiful as ever. Elizabeth turned around so that he could put it on her neck; just like always.

"This time I promise; I'll be extra careful with them and never let it out of my sights," she said with conviction.

When it was finally in place, she took it into her hands and looked it over.

"But the necklace, it's just too beautiful to wear all the time…"

Will kissed her on the neck and slowly trailed down, pushing back the sleeve of her shirt and kissing her bare shoulder.

"Well; next time we meet," he whispered huskily in her ear, "wear only the necklace. Nothing else will be necessary."

Elizabeth blushed bright scarlet and turned to give him another kiss which he hungrily accepted.

"Wonder what the whelp said to make her blush _that_ brightly?" Jack whispered to Ana. She raised an eyebrow at him and smacked him on the back of his head causing him to momentarily lose his hat.

The wind caused it to skid across the deck where a foot stepped forward causing it to stop. A darker woman's hand picked it up and looked him right in the eye.

"Be more careful wit your tings Sparrow," Calypso said handing it back to him.

Jack placed it on his head and went to stand next to Ana once again. Calypso turned to Will and nodded.

Will resolutely nodded in return and turned to face his wife and child. He didn't seem to find the proper words to say. He opened his mouth but Elizabeth put a finger to it effectively stopping him in his tracks. She gave him a kiss on the lips before giving him one on the forehead.

"I'll be watching that horizon Will. Seven more years worth. I'll be waiting for you."

Will then gave his son a kiss on the forehead as well. "Take care of your Mommy for me William. You're a big boy now."

"Big boy," the child said smiling and giggling as Will tickled his stomach one final time. Both parents laughed in that moment; forgetting that they were about to be separated once again after so soon.

"Tis time," Calypso reminded Will. He nodded his head in response.

"Will, I love you," Elizabeth started but was interrupted by a passionate kiss.

"I know. I love you," Will started to say but this time Elizabeth initiated the kiss.

"They keep this up they'll be back in me cabin for a few," Jack commented to Ana to which Ana promptly slapped Jack on the arm. "I didn't deserve that love."

"Jack, you shouldn't…" Ana began to say when Jack interrupted her with a kiss as well.

"Hmm, maybe the whelp is on to something." Ana pulled Jack down again for another kiss.

"Elizabeth, it's still seven more years. Are you sure that you can wait for me?"

"Of course Will, don't ever doubt that. I have William to keep me company. Maybe more after last night," she whispered discreetly into Will's ear and smiled as she pulled back to look him in the eye. "We'll both be waiting for you."

"Wait for Daddy," William said holding out his arms for his father.

Will took his son in his arms once more, "Daddy loves you," and then Will sat him down on the deck. William quickly got up and started running causing Marty and Gibbs to give chase.

Elizabeth moved in to her husband and they both laughed at the scene. "Jack, Ana, take care of Elizabeth and William and each other for that matter. Oh and thanks Jack for everything."

Jack showed his famous Captain Jack Sparrow smile, "Me pleasure."

Will hugged Elizabeth tightly hoping to capture the feeling and the essence of Elizabeth wanting never to forget how she felt in his arms. "Seven years and you'll be in my arms once again. You have my heart and my soul now and forever. Just keep that weather eye on the horizon."

"Yes," she whispered unable to say more without tears. They kissed tenderly then separated – Will pulling away but not releasing her hand until their fingers could no longer touch. Then in an instant he and Calypso were gone.

**

* * *

**Calypso watched from the sea as Will took command of the Flying Dutchman once again. He was back to his duty one which he did so well. While the Black Pearl sailed off in sadness.

"Ah child, 'e be back where 'e should be." The young lady, who was next to her, nodded in agreement. "Tis a good ting dey never knew 'bout jou. Ja poor twin sister be gone now. And she thought dat she had powers…"

* * *

We wanted this chapter to be extra fluffy and long after all the pain we've put these characters through. Lots of Willabeth and Jack/AnaMaria happiness to go around. And would you lookie here. An open ending. We're going to be taking the summer off folks but we'll be back again late this summer, early fall with a brand new story. Again, thank you so much for your support. We definitely took a gamble with this one and you followed us every step of the way.


	37. AN Sequel: Sacrifices

AN: Hey everyone. Just a quick note to let you know that we've begun posting the sequel to this fic. It's called **Sacrifices** and it's posted under my name once again, in case you've been missing it.

Summary: Exactly how far would you be willing to sacrifice for love? Life hangs in the balance, choices must be made and consequences can be severe. Join Will, Elizabeth, Jack and Ana when they make their sacrifices. Co-author Willabeth0906-sequel to Vendetta.

Hope to see you there.


End file.
